Rikudô no Naruto
by Senju Sowdowwen
Summary: UA. Et si Uchiha Shisui et Uchiha Itachi prenait un peu plus part à l'avenir d'Uzumaki Naruto que dans le Manga... Tout en prenant compte des paroles du dénommé "Uchiha Madara"... Telle fut les paroles du Sage des six chemins: A l'aîné vint le Chakra Yin, donnant naissance au Clan Uchiha... Au cadet vint le Chakra Yang, donnant naissance au Clan Senju et... Uzumaki.
1. Senju Uchiha Rinnegan

**Rikudô no Naruto.**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas...**

Avertissement: Pour les Fans de Sakura, évitez l'histoire...

**Chapitre 1: Senju + Uchiha= Rinnegan**

Naruto évita de peu l'attaque de Sasuke et fit un bond pour se retrouver sur la statue d'Uchiha Madara et posa son regard sur son coéquipier. Celui-ci avait essayé de le tuer mais en vain. Après tout, il était Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchûriki de Kyûbi no Yokô. Ce n'était pas un simple Uchiha qui allait réussir la tâche ardue qui consistait à le tuer. Depuis tout petit, Naruto avait échappé de près ou de loin à la mort dû aux nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne sous la noble conviction qu'il était la renaissance du Démon renard à neuf queues.

Par hasard, il fallut que ce soit justement le frère de Sasuke, Itachi, qui soit l'un des seuls Ninja à respecter Naruto qui le sauvait de nombreuses fois de son destin... la mort. Sous le masque de la Belette, l'héritier du clan Uchiha veillait nuit et jours sur Naruto en tant qu'Anbu.

Bien évidemment, il le fit jusqu'à l'extermination de son clan. Cependant le clan ne fut pas le seul attaqué!

_Flashback!_

_Un mois avant l'attaque sur le clan Uchiha..._

_"Tu es sûr Itachi?" Demanda Shisui._

_"J'en suis sûr, Uzumaki Naruto est bien le fils de Kushina-sama... Ce qui fait donc de lui un Uzumaki des tourbillons et par extension un Senju de la forêt... Et tu sais bien ce que a dit Uchiha Madara, non?" Dit Itachi en regardant son meilleur ami avec un intense regard._

_"Qui le fera...?" Demanda Shisui._

_"Qui de nous est près à se sacrifier, qui de nous est près à entacher sa réputation avec le sang du clan? Qui de nous restera à jamais avec Naruto-kun?" Conclut Itachi en fermant les yeux, proies à une intense réflexion._

_"Mon oeil restant est assez puissant pour lui, il est assez puissant contre Uchiha Madara, les tiens doivent être gardés pour Uchiha Sasuke, ton frère." Parla enfin Shisui._

_Shisui fit les cent pas et se retourna vers Itachi._

_"J'ai inventé une technique qui permettra qu'une partie de mon âme suivent mes yeux et que ceux-ci prennent la couleur naturelle du porteur. Personne ne remarquera l'implant... Et celui-ci s'activera avec ma volonté. Nous savons tous les deux que Naruto ne restera pas toujours à Konoha. Cet abruti de Sandaime Hokage avec son idiotie et sa lâcheté ont permis cela. Un jour, Naruto sera poussé à bout... Tu le sais autant que moi Itachi, ne sois pas aussi naïf que le Yondaime Hokage." Supplia Shisui._

_Itachi fixait du regard la rivière se trouvant juste en bas de la falaise... Il ne savait plus quoi choisir, pourtant les mots de Shisui eurent un bel effet, en effet Uzumaki Naruto devrait bientôt partir... Sarutobi Hiruzen était vieux et ne pourrait pas éternellement protéger Naruto, même si sa protection était limite ineficace. Son choix était fait, Naruto serait protéger en dehors de Konohagakure no Satô et non pas à l'intérieur._

_"J'accepte. Mais comment allons-nous procéder?" Demanda Itachi._

_"J'ai volé les yeux d'un Uchiha qui était en mission, je vais me les remplacer après que tout le monde croient que je sois mort, d'ailleurs il faut convaincre les Uchiha lors du massacre ainsi que Madara avec ton Mangekyo Sharingan." Extrapola Shisui avec un sourire._

_"Mais comment?" Demanda Itachi._

_"Surprise mon cher ami." Ricana Shisui. "Mais continuons, durant le massacre, je vais attaquer Naruto, parler avec Kyûbi no Yokô et implanter mon Sharingan sur lui ainsi qu'une partie de mon âme en lui." Continua à expliquer Shisui._

_Itachi, fut un instant ravi du plan mais redevint pensif peu après. Bien que le plan soit génial en tout point, il restait des zones d'ombres à couvrir, un fait que Shisui devrait soigneusement expliquer._

_Shisui vit un instant de doute dans ses yeux et baissa les siens._

_"Après cette technique, je mettrai fin à ma vie ce qui permettra à mon âme de rejoindre celle de Naruto dans son monde extérieur. Et le jour ou Naruto-kun partira du village..." Conclut Shisui._

_"D'accord allons-y." Dit Itachi._

_Itachi sentit quelque chose se passer et vit Shisui avec un poignard dans le cœur et tomber dans le vide._

_Kotoamatsukami... Pensa Itachi, n'ayant même pas senti l'illusion sur lui._

_Shisui lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de sombrer dans les abysses de la profonde rivière. Itachi sachant qu'il ne verrait surement plus son ami commença à pleurer. Ne sachant même pas qu'il venait de passer par l'un des 7 chemins pour atteindre l'interdit Mangekyô Sharingan, le regret de la perte de son meilleur ami. Sachant que celui-ci allait mourir revenait à la même chose._

_Itachi partit de la falaise, se dirigeant vers les terres du Clan Uchiha..._

_Un mois plus tard, Jour J..._

_Uchiha Shisui guettait depuis plusieurs heures le moment idéal pour commencer le rituel. Itachi devait donner le signal par un corbeau avec son Mangekyô Sharingan. Il vit un oiseau noir au loin venant vers lui. Quand celui-ci l'atteint, il commença à bouger mettant tout les Anbu du coin sous son illusion. Une illusion qui durait environ une soirée complète, le temps du rituel. Ne perdant pas trop de temps, il apparut derrière Naruto, tapa sur son épaule. Naruto se retourna pour regarder la méchante personne qui le dérangeait tandis qu'il mangeait son délicieux Ramen. _

_Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un œil rouge qui l'endormit. Shisui apparut dans un égout et commença à marcher vers une ouverture l'amenant devant celui qui se faisait appeler Kyûbi no Yokô._

_"ô Kyûbi no Yokô, fils du sage des six chemins, je te somme de venir te présenter devant moi, Uchiha Shisui." Hurla le shinobi d'une voix forte et claire._

_"**Tu oses mortel...? Tu oses m'appeler alors que tu n'as pas l'honneur d'être mon hôte... Tu te dis Uchiha, pourtant tu n'as pas la soif de sang de Madara..." **Parla d'une voix sombre le terrible Biju._

_"Mon arrogance est sans limite, je le sais, ô Démon renard, cependant je ne viens pas en quête de puissance mais en allié... Ton porteur a un destin de grande envergure qui lui est promise... Madara veut qu'Itachi ou moi soyons alliés avec lui pour qu'il puisse accomplir son plan..." Expliqua Shisui avec diplomatie._

_Kyûbi no Yokô regarda l'homme en face de lui et grogna, il n'aimait pas le suspens, le misérable mortel mettait sa patience à l'épreuve pour expliquer ce fameux plan..._

_"**Parle mortel, je t'écoute avec grande attention..."** Dit enfin le terrible démon._

_"Madara a mis la main sur Gedo Mazo... Et il compte refaire Jubi... Et devenir le second Jinchûriki de Jubi... Non seulement tu redeviendras son esclave comme tu l'étais auparavant mais en plus la vie que t'a donné le Sage te sera enlevée de force... Tes frères et soeurs connaîtront le même sort..." Expliqua avec une touche de tristesse l'Uchiha._

_Quand Jubi fut cité, un voile de peur apparut dans les yeux de Kyûbi pour laisser place à la colère quand le mot "esclave" fut cité. Reculant dans les ténèbres, il ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup et se mit à réfléchir. S'il sortait de force d'ici, Madara le reprendrait sans trop de peine. Il lui fallait un moyen de le tuer sans être là. Autant dire qu'il devait compter sur son hôte qui était aussi faible qu'un petit renard nouveau né. Le village essayait toutes les combines pour que son porteur reste faible._

_"**Si tu es venu, c'est pour autre chose mortel, parle sinon hôtes-toi de ma vue!" **Cracha avec colère le Biju._

_"Il y a un moyen de combattre Madara... Je suppose que vu que vous êtes son fils, vous devez connaître le moyen de débloquer ses yeux... Chakra Yang du Sage avec le Chakra Yin du Sage... L'un allant au fils cadet, les Senju... L'autre allant au fils Aîné, les Uchiha... Naruto-kun possède déjà le Chakra Yang dû à son sang Uzumaki qui font parti du Clan Senju. Il lui manque le Chakra Yin qu'il possédera avec mes yeux, le Sharingan... Il débloquera le Kami no Me, les yeux du Samsara, le mythique..." Parla Shisui avec un grand sourire._

_"**Rinnegan...**" Dit Kyûbi avec un regard sombre. "**Qui me dit que Naruto ne deviendra pas un fou avide de pouvoir tout comme l'était ou l'est actuellement Madara... ? Le Rinnegan n'est pas une plaisanterie, je ne risquerai pas de donner trop de pouvoir entres les mains d'un seul humain... Je préfère mourir, abandonnant mon immortalité que laisser ce monde entres les mains d'un malade avec l'égo d'un Dieu!**" Hurla Kyûbi, ses queues se déployant pour former une parade menaçante._

_"Alors le monde sera perdu... Pour qu'il y ait une victoire, il faut prendre des risques... Je suppose que vous n'avez pas la malchance de la Légendaire Perdante Tsunade, non?" Dit Shisui avec un sourire narquois._

_Kyûbi grogna et sortit des ombres, il avança tellement qu'il fut à la limite de sa cage. Baissant la tête, son oeil droit fut au niveau de Shisui. Shisui regarda son reflet dans cet œil remplit de haine et de pouvoir. Tout allait se jouer maintenant._

_"Kyûbi, Naruto ne sera jamais seul, d'ailleurs il ne se rappellera jamais de cette conversation ni de mon attaque. Pourtant je serai en Naruto, ma volonté, ma Force seront avec lui... Pour sa, il faut pourtant que tu agisses avec bon cœur, ne soit pas gentil tout de suite avec Naruto sinon il sera méfiant, cependant il faut que son coeur ait pour mission de te convertir à sa joie... Naruto grandira avec un cœur pur, mais un jour, il sera amené à faire un choix... Quitter Konoha et embrasser sa destinée ou y rester pour stagner dans son pathétique pouvoir... Je ne suis pas le Yondaime, je sais que le village ne le verra jamais comme un humain... Ce jour-là, invoque-le ici et je lui parlerai..." Chuchota Shisui avec un sourire, les yeux fermés, pensant à l'avenir._

_Kyûbi le regarda en silence, se remémorant les dernières paroles de Père avant sa mort... Serait-ce lui le fameux élu? Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ouvrit sa bouche, montrant des dents aussi pointues que des aiguilles._

_"**Fais donc ton stupide rituel et laisse-moi donc mortel...**" Murmura le démon en se retournant et partit dans les ténèbres de sa cage._

_Shisui sourit d'un air ravi et s'assied devant la cage du Kyûbi et ferma les yeux... Se rappelant de la technique à réaliser, Izanagi..._

_Une technique permettant de faire d'un rêve, une réalité... Cependant il devrait aussi rajouter une deuxième technique de sa propre conception..._

_Izanagi!_

_Il sentit une légère décoloration... Sentant son œil se fermer, il réalisa vite son rêve. Deux tableaux apparurent de chaque côté de la salle... Représentant pour l'un le Signe Uchiha et pour l'autre le Signe Senju..._

_L'œil dans sa main, disparu petit à petit..._

_Dans le monde réel, l'œil gauche de Naruto se mit à saigner, celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et les yeux bleus eurent des tâches noirs parsemées un peu partout... Soudain l'œil tourna et l'iris devint rouge sang avec 3 tomoe nageant en orbite autour du cristallin... Il tourna de plus en plus vite pour laisser place à un shuriken à quatre pics. L'œil saigna intensément._

_Dans le monde spirituel de Naruto, Shisui commença rapidement à faire des gestes de la main et les posa sur le mur le plus proche._

_Yonke no Fuuin! Ningen no tamashi no Shasen no Fuuin!_

_Shisui pleura de souffrance quand il sentit son âme être aspirée dans un entonnoir et réapparut devant la cage. Regardant la cage, il entendit une chaîne traîné et vit une chaîne à son torse rattaché au Sceau du Kyûbi no Yokô. Il passa la cage et alla se cacher dans les ténèbres..._

_A l'extérieur dans le monde réel, les nouvelles parcelles du sceau brillèrent pendant un moment pour devenir invisible. Le sceau original resta pourtant intégré puis décolora... _

_Le torse de Naruto arrêta de briller. Soudain un Ninja apparut devant Naruto, celui-ci était trempé de sang, il regarda le jeune Uzumaki puis le coeur de son meilleur ami. Il prit un parchemin et mis le corps de Shisui à l'intérieur._

_Ensuite, il lava le corps du jeune garçon et le fit couché dans son lit._

_"Adieu Imouto-kun, adieu Shisui-nii-san, nous nous reverrons dans quelques années..." Pleura en silence Itachi. Il embrassa doucement le front de son jeune protégé et plaça une belette en peluche près de lui._

_Il partit en reculons, regardant le magnifique visage de son petit frère de cœur. Et soudain disparu dans un crack. Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, le clan Uchiha qui comptait trois centaines de membres n'en comptaient plus que 2..._

_Uchiha Sasuke et Uchiha... Itachi._

_Fin du Flashback!_

Naruto transpirait... Haletant de son effort, comment allait-il mettre hors d'état de nuire son meilleur ami sans le tuer tandis que celui-ci essayait justement de le tuer. Durant sa réflexion, Sasuke ne resta pas immobile mais sauta vers celui qui allait l'aider à acquérir le Mangekyô Sharingan... Naruto sauta pour éviter l'attaque de Sasuke et arriva rapidement sur l'épaule droite de Senju Hashirama.

Sentant qu'il allait vaciller, il se rappela qui il était... Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard avec des yeux fendus...

Rouge au lieu de bleu...

Sentant le pouvoir de Kyûbi infiltré son système de Chakra, ses blessures se renfermèrent petit à petit pour ne laisser qu'une belle peau dépourvue d'égratignure. Sasuke voyant cela, ragea une fois de plus... Pourquoi le plus faible de la génération avait acquis un tel pouvoir alors que lui en avait besoin. Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'un tel pouvoir.

Lui, l'héritier du Clan Uchiha en avait grandement besoin pour le venger... Après qu'il aurait battu Naruto, il le torturerait pour connaître l'origine d'un tel pouvoir. Uzumaki Naruto n'était qu'un faible, personne ne pleurerait sa perte... S'il le tuait, tout le monde serait content! Il voyait bien les regards de haine que les villageois lançaient à Naruto tandis que celui-ci les ignorait.

Oui, il tuerait Naru- Non... Dobe, le nullard, il n'a pas besoin de nom...

"Alors Nullard, toujours aussi faible, je pense finalement que j'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire de toi... Je vais te voler ton pouvoir de régénération puis je te tuerai pour finir ton supplice. Dans tout les cas, tu ne manqueras à personne... Sakura ne t'aime pas, elle me préfère." Susurra Sasuke avec un sombre sourire.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant ses paroles, un voile de douleur passa dans ses yeux, manquant de pleurer devant ses paroles blessantes.

"Kakashi ne t'a jamais entraîner alors que moi... Il m'a donné beaucoup de Technique de Ninjutsu ainsi que Taijutsu... Toi, tu as quoi, ton Kage Bunshin, je pense que c'est tout, tu l'avais déjà avant, non? Depuis que tu es sur l'équipe, tu n'as jamais rien appris car tu es notre fardeau, tu es un poids lourd dont nous avons toujours eu envie de se débarrasser..." Ricana Sasuke.

Sasuke cracha vers sa direction. Il pris un élan et sauta vers Naruto. Naruto, de son côté, broyait du noir, triste devant les paroles dures mais justes... Il avait toujours été relégué au second plan avec Kakashi... Ceux qu'il considérait comme ami ne retournait pas ce sentiment. Kiba le méprisait, il n'était qu'un Baka pour eux... Soudain une douleur intense apparut dans sa poitrine et il vit une main plongeant vers son cœur.

La douleur fut trop intense, sa vision devint noir.

* * *

**Dans la cage du Kyûbi no Yokô...**

"**Il est temps Shisui-san... J'ai mis la vie de Naruto en stand-by... Je vais m'occuper personnellement d'Uchiha Sasuke pendant que tu donneras tes explications...**" Dit Kyûbi no Yokô.

Soudain une fumée rouge sortit à grande allure de la cage allant dans le couloir. Kyûbi ferma les yeux, son visage eut un sourire sadique.

Naruto apparut devant une porte blanche pourvue de lumière quand il vit des ténèbres une fumée rougeâtre allant vers lui. Se retournant vers la lumière, il ne put faire un pas car des chaînes s'enchaînèrent aux niveaux de ses pieds et l'emmenèrent dans l'antre de Kyûbi no Yokô.

Quand les chaînes furent libérées, il était devant une cage; une figure encapuchonnée devant elle... Le regardant, Naruto vit qu'un seul œil dans la pénombre, le Sharingan...

"Qu...Qui êtes-vous?" Balbutia Naruto.

"Cela faisait très longtemps Naruto-kun, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'étais en compagnie d'Itachi_-nii-san..._" Mumura joyeusement Shisui.

Soudain sa vision devint floue, des dizaines voir des centaines d'images vinrent se succéder dans sa vison, et avec elle des sensations, des odeurs,... Naruto s'effondra à bout de souffle quand le phénomène s'arrêta de lui même. Il releva sa tête vers la personne.

"Ou est Tanuki-nii-san?" Murmura Naruto dont les larmes commencèrent à tomber.

"Tu l'as rencontré il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, lorsque Hoshigaki Kisame et Uchiha _Itachi _t'ont attaqués. Tanuki est Itachi... Il a rejoint tes ennemis pour savoir leur force et ainsi te protéger. Te rappelles-tu de moi, maintenant? J'avais un masque avec une ligne rouge descendant de l'œil droit..." Murmura doucement Shisui en prenant Naruto dans ses bras pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Le jeune garçon serra encore plus son protecteur. Naruto enfuit sa tête dans le T-shirt de Shisui. Shisui le regarda avec amour fraternel.

Puis doucement, Naruto murmura...

"Ookami-nii-san?" Shisui eut presque l'envie de crier comme une Fangirl et dire "kawaii".

"Oui, c'est moi mon petit renard, je ne t'ai jamais quitté, même quand cet idiot de Sarutobi t'a fait effacé la mémoire de moi et d'Itachi." Parla doucement Shisui pour ne pas brusquer le jeune garçon.

Naruto eut une fois de plus les yeux en pleures en entendant que son grand-père l'avait une fois de plus trahi. Shisui le consola.

"Naruto-kun, je pense qu'il est temps... Il faut que je puisse t'expliquer le fait que tu sois ici... Pour cela nous devons revenir plusieurs années en arrière sinon tu ne comprendras rien à mes explications." Dit Shisui avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Et mon combat contre Sasuke-Teme?" Dit Naruto avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyûbi s'en occupe." Shisui ne put retenir le petit rire.

Un tremblement se fit ressentir à travers le monde spirituel. Ils entendirent un ricanement effrayant. Soudain le couloir trembla et Naruto s'effondra dût au choc.

* * *

**A l'extérieur du sceau...**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Une fois de plus, je suis sorti, offre-moi un spectacle MORTEL!**" Rugit avec bonheur Kyûbi no Yokô.

Naruto fut pris dans une tempête de flamme, quand celle-ci fut dissipée, un être immonde se tenait à sa place, mi-humain mi-renard, une aura rouge le contenait, et derrière lui 3 queues tourbillonnant avec grâce. Naruto montra ses crocs à Sasuke et commença à sourire.

Sasuke, de son côté ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait, durant un moment, Naruto avait l'air d'être inconscient voir mort puis soudain, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts pour laisser un regard sadique y échapper et depuis lors, il sentit une malice que même Orochimaru ne pourrait égaler. Cependant, un instant de réflexion le prit au dépourvu, pourquoi Naruto l'appelait-il mortel? Et pourquoi annoncer qu'il était sortit, sortit de quoi? Un mouvement captura son attention, et vit que Naruto avait sa face juste devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'échapper qu'un coup de main ou plutôt de griffes lui arriva à la figure.

Il fut éjecté de la statue d'Hashirama et atterrit durement sur le lac. Il regarda avec peur vers l'endroit ou se tenait la silhouette du jeune Uzumaki... Naruto lui souriait niaisement, mais il le savait, c'était une ruse pour cacher son sadisme. Derrière lui se tenait le fameux monstre que les villageois redoutaient tant. Est-ce que Naruto ne serait finalement qu'un masque pour cacher son vrai soit? Serait-il un monstre avide de sang tout comme l'était Sabaku no Gaara?

Un goût de fer vint dans sa bouche, crachant du sang pour enlever le goût. Il regarda de nouveau Naruto...

"**Je vais te montrer la véritable souffrance, tu souffriras tellement que tu seras à mes pieds en me suppliant de t'achever... héhé. Et comme le voulait le destin, le clan Uchiha sera à mes pieds comme jadis il aurait dû le faire.**" Ricana Kyûbi avec un regard de braise.

Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre.

"Hein... ?" Dit Sasuke, complètement perdu après le monologue de Naruto.

Kyûbi fixa son divin regard sur le mortel qui osait couper ses pensées.

"**Chut, mortel! Laisse-moi donc dans mes songes. Mais bon puisque tu insistes...**" Gloussa Kyûbi en frissonnant de plaisir.

Sasuke, clignant des yeux ne vit pas une silhouette floue venant de la gauche qui lui donna un poing dans le menton. Il cria de souffrance, sentant sa peau commencer à brûler. Il sauta de la plateforme vers une autre plateforme surélevée pour observer son adversaire et pour réfléchir sur l'étape à suivre.

"**Une... Deux... Kyûbi te coupera en deux... héhé...**" Gloussa d'une voix sombre, le terrible démon.

Sasuke sauta de plus en plus vite les roches pour s'échapper de la vallée. Les larmes commencèrent à perler de son visage.

"**Trois... Quatre... Remonte chez toi, quatre à quatre...**" Dit la voix, se tenant derrière lui.

Criant de peur, il trébucha et retomba dans le lac.

"**Cinq... Six... N'oublie pas ton crucifix...**" Continua la même voix, se répercutant dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les abysses et vit deux orbes rougeoyantes. Celle-ci se plissèrent et juste en dessous d'elles, une bouche remplie de dents acérées comme des rasoirs. Manquant d'air, il cracha une colonne de feu pour s'expulser de l'eau et ainsi s'échapper de la créature qui devait aussi être aquatique. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était advenu de Naruto, l'innocente personne qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche...

"**Sept... Huit... Surtout, ne dors pas la nuit...**" Dit la silhouette sortant silencieusement de l'eau regardant Sasuke qui à terre, reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Sasuke, savait que pour les années à venir, jamais il ne dormirait, de peur de revoir ce monstre le hanter. Il prit difficilement le kunai qui était dans sa poche et le tint faiblement contre le démon qui avançait lentement vers lui.

"**Neuf... Dix... Il est caché sous ton lit... ou plutôt derrière-toi...**" Dit l'entité maléfique après que celui-ci se soit téléporté juste derrière le jeune Uchiha pour lui foutre la frousse. Quand il prononça le dernier mot, le pauvre enfant ne tint pas et s'évanouit dans la peur la plus totale.

"**Haaaa, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé... Hmm, Je sens le jeune Ningen répondant au nom de Hatake Kakashi arrivé... Shisui, il est temps...**" Dit Kyûbi en baillant, il se coucha à terre près du corps de Sasuke. Son chakra fit des blessures physiques à son jeune hôte.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un ninja arriva dans la vallée et vit deux de ses élèves couchés sur terre dans leur propre sang. Sautant de la falaise, il se réceptionna facilement près des deux Genin. Il prit les deux Genin dans ses bras mais remarqua la réaction de ses invocations...

"Hmm...?" Grogna Kakashi.

"Cela pue le Chakra démoniaque... Plus précisément celui de Kyûbi no Yokô. Il y en a eu une quantité phénoménal..." Frissonna le jeune chien, sa queue frémissante derrière lui.

"On verra cela à Konoha... D'abord il nous faut ramener mes deux mignons petits Genin..." Gloussa Kakashi en sautant d'arbres en arbres en direction de Konohagakure no satô.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes de Konoha... Il vit tout de suite la réaction que les ninja avaient en vis-à-vis de Naruto en voyant l'état de l'héritier Uchiha. Il vit une banshee rose arrivé vers eux. Sachant que si elle voyait l'état de Sasuke, maintenant, le cataclysme arriverait bientôt. Sautant de toit en toit, il se mis alors en route pour l'hôpital.

Quand il y arriva, il chercha après la Godaime Hokage, après tout, elle était la seule médecin avec Shizune qui voulaient bien s'occuper sérieusement de Naruto sans essayer de le tuer. Il la trouva facilement.

Tsunade, de son côté, était actuellement occupé à soigner les amis de son jeune enfant, la seule personne pour qui elle éprouvait un instinct maternelle, Naruto... Quand elle entendit un bruit familier arrivé derrière elle, elle vit le pervers masqué alias Hatake Kakashi avec dans les bras le bâtard d'Uchiha avec Naruto... Quand elle vit l'état de ses blessures, elle savait qu'un certain héritier payerait chère sa fuite de Konoha.

Elle mit Naruto dans un lit et le borda avec amour et compassion tandis que pour Sasuke, c'était limite si elle ne l'avait pas balancé sans ménagement sur le lit. Préparant leur guérison, elle ne savais pas les évènements qui se préparaient actuellement dans le conseil du village...

* * *

**Salle du conseil de Konohagakure no Satô... Alias le repaire des vieillards avec un bâton dans le cul...**

"Vous êtes sûrs...?" Dit la put... euh... Haruno Sakaki, chef du clan civile Haruno.

Celle-ci portait une tenue pour le moins déprav... euh... décontracté. La femme à la chevelure aussi rose que les fesses d'un bébé arborait sur son ignoble visage de chienne, un sourire satisfait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait ce moment, elle aurait enfin sa vengeance contres Uzumaki Kushina... Elle aurait dû s'appeler _Namikaze _Sakaki et non _Haruno _Sakaki; si cette chienne aux cheveux rouges n'étaient pas venu d'Uzushiogakure no Satô, Namikaze Minato serait devenu sien, enfin elle le pensait (personnellement, je pense que c'est telle mère telle fille, et pour moi, une femme qui a eu autant de mec passé sur elle que dans une rue... Beurk...).

"Oui, Sakaki-san, Uchiha Sasuke est gravement blessé dû à l'intervention du démon, ils ont senti sa présence dans la vallée de la fin. Nous pouvons appliquer le cinquième amendement si 2/3 du conseil civile _et _Shinobi sont d'accord."

Les paroles eut un effet désiré car toutes les personnes pour le moins, la plupart eurent des visages euphoriques. Ils avaient enfin une raison valable pour virer ce démon du village ou même l'exécuter!

"Contacter la totalité du conseil sauf le Hokage, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle impose son véto durant le vote, ou même bien entendu, avant la fin de la limite imposable pour l'anullation de l'exécution du cinquième amendement." Ricana Kimura Seito, un civile riche et puissant du conseil, la plupart des commerces du village lui appartenaient, et bien entendu durant le massacre du 10 octobre, 13 ans auparavant, il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille.

Sur le côté se tenait une figure sombre, le côté droit du visage caché par des bandages de papier, Shimura Danzô, surnommé le Vieux faucon de guerre de Konoha. Connu mondialement pour avoir mené les Anbu Ne et pour son insatiable soif de guerre et de pouvoir pour la suprématie de Konoha sur les autres nations. Il regardait, légèrement amusé par la stupidité des civiles, agissant comme il avait prévu dès le départ... Comment il voudrait voir le visage du Sandaime Hokage en voyant son petit-fils de substitution banni de Konoha pour finalement devenir son arme... Avec lui sous son pouvoir, il serait invincible...

Ce ft finalement, une demi-heure plus tard que le conseil complet si on ne compte pas le Hokage qui se tenait dans la salle. Aujourd'hui allait se jouer le futur des Terres élémentaires... S'ils tuaient Uzumaki Naruto, le monde serait condamné par le garçon sombre de la prophétie... S'ils le comdamnaient, Konoha subiraient des contraintes internationales mais bon sa, ils ne le savent pas...

Ce fut après 10 minutes de négociation forcée que le conseil Shinobi accepta la sanction en l'égard d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Il était licencié de son travail de Shinobi, son Chakra scellé...

Banni à tout jamais de Konohagakure no Satô et par extension, Hi no Kuni...

Toutes ses possessions terrestres devaient être remise au conseil Shinobi de Konoha pour le partage... Dont son héritage...

* * *

**Avec Naruto...**

Il s'était échappé de l'hôpital, peu après son réveil et se dirigeait vers la tour de Konoha pour parler avec Tsunade-no-Baachan... Quand il arriva devant la salle du conseil et entendit son prénom...

_Démon..._

_Banni..._

_Héritage..._

_Yondaime..._

_Chakra..._

_Scellé..._

Ce fut après être resté 10 minutes devant la porte qu'il regarda aux alentours pour ne trouver personnes. Il partit en courrant dans le bureau du Hokage et vit personnes...

Etrange...

Ce qu'il ne savait pas... C'était que lui-même ainsi que la presque totalité des Ninja étaient sous le Kotoamatsukami d'Uchiha Shisui... Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour protéger son petit frère, non? Se rappelant l'endroit ou Shisui lui avait indiqué la cachette de l'héritage du Yondaime Hokage, il se dépêcha et fouilla et trouva finalement un énorme parchemin qu'il s'empressa d'attacher à lui.

_Naruto-kun... Prend le rouleau de technique Interdite, il te sera utile..._

S'arrêtant de marcher, il retourna dans le bureau et ne chercha pas trop longtemps avant de le retrouver pas trop loin de son ancienne cachette.

_Remplace-le par le rouleau que je t'ai dit de prendre tout à l'heure... Il est de la même couleur... Place-le de la même façon..._

Ecoutant avec attention son grand frère, il le positionna correctement, et courrut hors du bureau comme si le diable le pourchassait. Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard, que l'on pouvait voir notre jeune héros en direction de Nami no Kuni. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans la chambre de Sasuke...

_Flashback..._

_Hôpital de Konoha..._

_Naruto venait de se réveiller... Il se prépara à appliquer la volonté de Shisui-nii-san, cet-à-dire, récupérer ce qu'il lui revenait de droit depuis son douzième anniversaire, son héritage, un fait que le Sandaime Hokage, avait outrageusement oublié. Déchirant sa veste, il ne resta quand pantalon et partit de la chambre, il ne vit pas ses yeux devenir rouges avec des tomoe à l'intérieur._

_Se dirigeant malgré lui près de la chambre d'Uchiha Sasuke, celui qu'il avait jadis appelé ami, il vit l'amour de sa vie, Sakura parler avec son sensei, Kakashi. Celle-ci avait l'air d'être en colère._

_"Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi Naruto est-il encore dans l'équipe! Il ne sert quasiment à rien! Il a rendu Sasuke-kun faible et le limite... De plus, ce n'est qu'un stupide petit démon! Ma mère avait raison! Il faudrait le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait à Sasuke-kun... Allez Sensei.." Supplia Cette sale chienn... euh... Sakura avec des larmes dans les yeux._

_Naruto tenait à peine debout, Sakur... NON! CETTE SALE CHIENNE! Elle s'était servi de lui et espérait qu'on le tue... Dès qu'il deviendrait puissant, il prendrait plaisir à la torturer... ET lui faire vivre le pire cauchemard d'une Fangirl, avoir la personne qu'on admirait tué devant soi... IL tuerait Sasuke devant elle! Mais d'abord, il devait devenir fort... _

_Et pendant qu'il y pense, Kakashi n'a même pas réagi... Lui aussi subira mon courroux... _

_Pendant que Naruto s'éloignait et déblaterait sur les nombreuses vengeances qu'il devait accomplir, Kakashi se mit enfin à réagir..._

_Sakura le regarda avec espoir... C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas le poing arrivé droit devant elle. Elle fut envoyé dans le mur..._

_Constat: Plusieurs dents cassées, mâchoire fracturée... Temps de récupération: Plusieurs semaines..._

_Kakashi souriait véritablement pour la première fois en plusieurs années, que cela faisait du bien de se défouler. Se dégourdissant les épaules, il prit un visage sérieux et commença finalement à dire quelque chose..._

_"Sakura! Ce n'est pas bien de dire des choses pareilles! Tu aurais dû voir l'état de Naruto quand je l'ai récupéré, il est pire que Sasuke!" Sermonna Kakashi dans le vide, ne remarquant pas que la jeune Kunoichi avait été assommé par son coup qu'il réservait généralement pour Maito Gai._

_Kakashi remarquant finalement l'état de la jeune fille, fit un petit rire et prit son Icha Icha Paradise entre ses mains et partit de la chambre, la laissant dans le calme..._

_On entendit quand même..._

_"Médecin, il y a eu un accident dans la chambre 112, venez rapidement." Hurla le pervers masqué avant de disparaître avec la technique, Shunshin no Jutsu._

_La pièce se remplit finalement, et le cas de Sakura fut vite rêglé._

_Une heure plus tard..._

_"KAKASHI!" Hurla Tsunade en voyant l'état d'une banshee rose._

_Dans le célèbre bar Jounin "La Feuille Dorée"..._

_"Merde, Hokage-sama vient de découvrir ce que j'ai fait..." Murmura Kakashi après avoir éternué sur Gai qui divaguait avec Asuma._

_Fin de Flashback..._

D'après Shisui, il devait allé dans un pays près de Nami no Kuni, appelé Uzu no Kuni, le pays dont sa mère serait originaire et qui avait été abandonné par les populations...

_Naruto... Arrêtes-toi... A l'Est d'ici, dans environ 1 kilomètre, il y aura une rivière...Vas-y!_

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement et regarda la mousse sur les arbres. Se dirigeant vers l'Est, il arriva après plusieurs minutes devant une belle petit rivière... Il s'arrêta une fois de plus en attendant les instructions de son grand frère.

_Remonte le cours d'eau et au bout d'un moment, tu verras une chute d'eau... Il y aura une caverne derrière celle-ci..._

Il marcha durant plusieurs dizaine de minutes pour arriver devant un lieu paradisiaque. Le soleil tapait contre l'eau et avec la vapeur, créant ainsi un magnifique arc-en-ciel...

Secouant la tête pour se débarasser de pensées aussi futiles... Il sauta dans la chute d'eau et se réceptionna sur une plateforme qui était dans une petite caverne. Il avança profondément à l'intérieur et vit un coffre...

_Prend un morceau de papier et écrit avec ton sang... Kitsune et Ookami disent bonjour à Tanuki-nii-san et lui souhaites milles voeux de bonheur en attendant son retour... Kitsune espère que tu lui donnes 6 cadeaux... En espérant avec bonheur, ton retour... Quand tu as écrit, met du sang sur le coffre, il s'ouvrira et tu placeras le parchemin à l'intérieur... Referme-le et d'ici un mois, nous reviendrons..._

"Cela veut dire quoi ce que tu viens de me faire écrire...?" Demanda Naruto.

_Itachi va finalement comprendre que tu es sortit de Konoha... Il t'apportera six corps de Ninja pour que tu puisses y implanter les six chemins... Tendô... Chikushodô... Jigokudô... Shuradô... Gakidô... Ningendô... Tandis que tu deviendras le septième... Gedô..._

"Trop cool..." Murmura Naruto avec des yeux brillant d'admiration...

Mettant le parchemin, il referma vite le coffre et repartit très vite de la caverne en direction de Nami no Kuni.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que le jeune Shinobi arriva à destination, devant un énorme pont ou trônait fièrement une pancarte.

**Pont d'Uzumaki Naruto.**

Naruto eut un petit sourire mélancolique, se rappelant la toute première mission qui se passait en dehors du village. Zabuza... Haku...

"Shisui-nii-san, y a-t'il un moyen que je ressuscite Haku et Zabuza...?" Dit Naruto.

_Ils sont morts il y a de cela plusieurs mois Naruto-kun... Le seul moyen serait Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei... Tu leur laisserais simplement un peu plus de liberté... Mais je suppose que Zabuza refusera de travailler avec nous, à moins que nous lui proprosons un marché équitable..._

"Shisui-nii-san... A quoi tu penses?" Dit Naruto complètement perdu.

_Tu as le mangekyô Sharingan et bientôt le Rinnegan... Zabuza veut la mort du Yondaime Mizukage... Celui-ci est le Jinchûriki de Sanbi no Kyodaigame... Ne serait-ce pas intéressant de mettre la main sur un Biju, non?_

_**Attention à ce que vous faites Ningen, je ne laisserai surement pas un de mes frères, être traités comme un vulgaire esclave!**_

_Soit, c'est nous, soit c'est Madara... Quel est ton choix... Kyûbi no Yokô..._

_**Petit insolent! Que le gamin scelle en lui le Sanbi... Il aura facile à réprimer son Chakra corrosif le temps que son corps s'y habitue... Au moins, cela me fera un peu de compagnie...**_

_Naruto-kun, Suivons le plan de Kyûbi... Mais d'abord, il faut que nous t'entraînons..._

"D'accord Shisui-nii-sensei!" Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire avant de courir sur le pont en direction de Nami no Kuni...

* * *

**Actuellement dans Konoha...**

Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bleuetés allait en direction de la chambre 202, ou son béguin dormaient surement. Rentrant dans la chambre après avoir frappé, elle fut acceuilli par une salle vide et surtout un lit... vide.

Ses magnifiques yeux blanc regardait le lit sans comprendre quand elle se retourna et courrut vers le bureau du médecin principal de l'étage. Elle tomba sur Shizune qui était actuellement occupé à faire de la paperasserie...

"Shizune-sama!" Cria Hinata en courrant vers elle.

"Pas de préfixe honorifique Hinata, je te l'ai déjà dit, bien que veux-tu?" Dit Shizune avec sourire attendrissant.

"Naru... Naruto-kun n'est pas dans sa chambre. Le lit est vide..." Balbutia Hinata.

"Comment sa il est vide, me dit pas que cet idiot est déjà partit, il était à la limite de la mort..." Dit Shizune en s'énervant déjà, la veine qui était près de sa tempe pulsait dangereusement montrant bien sa colère.

Elle arriva devant la chambre 202, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et vit effectivement que le lit avait été déserté, et d'après la température du lit, depuis plusieurs heures...

Claquant les doigts, un ninja apparut à côté d'elle.

"Uzumaki Naruto a disparu, il doit retourné à l'hôpital! Anesthésiés-le si il le faut!" Hurla Shizune.

"Hai! Shizune-sama!" Dit le Chûnin avant de disparaître avec le Shunshin.

"Hinata! Va prévenir Tsunade-sama que son farceur préféré a déserté sa chambre d'hôpital! Comme punition, ce sera un mois de privation de Ramen, tu vas souffrir Naruto-kun!" Dit Shizune en ricanant comme une psychopathe.

Hinata partit rapidement, ayant pris peur de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Dans la salle du conseil de Konohagakure no Satô...**

Tsunade venait d'apprendre qu'une réunion avait été tenue sans son approbation et se dirigeait actuellement vers la dite pièce pour frapper les auteurs de ce crime! Arrivant finalement à destination, elle vit deux gardes à l'air hébété, les regardant sans comprendre, elle ouvrit les yeuxs à l'implication...

Genjutsu!

_Kai!_

Voyant qu'ils étaient encore sous l'effet, elle prit peur en réalisant le constat, quelqu'un avait mis les gardes de l'étage sous Genjutsu, celui-ci étant si puissant que le Godaime Hokage ne pouvait même pas le défaire... Qui pourrait faire cela, il devrait être extrêmement puissant...

* * *

_Atchoum!_

"A tes souhaits, Shisui-nii-sensei!" Dit joyeusement Naruto en apprenant Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.

_Merci Naruto-kun._

_**Vos gueules, j'essaie de dormir!**_

* * *

Secouant la tête, elle s'en occuperai après... Elle fracassa la porte avec son poing, assommant les deux gardes de l'entrée. Quand elle rentra, elle vit le visage joyeux des civiles et des 3 bâtards de services alias les Aînés du village.

"Pourquoi souriez-vous comme des crétins...? Répondez-moi!" Hurla Tsunade, fracassant une fois de plus son poing sur la table, détruisant celle-ci.

"Du calme Tsunade-sama... Nous venons juste de finir la réunion de toute façon." Dit patiemment Koharu en se levant de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Tsunade était déjà à bout...

"Anbu, exécutez quiconque essayera de sortir de cette pièce..." Hurla Tsunade avec colère, les toisant de son regard de braise.

Son Intention meurtrière se répercuta à travers la pièce, coupant le souffle pour la plupart des personnes.

"Rasseyez-vous tout de suite sinon je vous fait exécuter pour trahison." Dit Tsunade.

Bien sûr, cette réponse a eut pour effet d'amener l'indignation de la quasi totalité du conseil sauf Nara Shikaku, actuellement en train de dormir...

"Vos gueules, insectes!" Hurla la Godaime Hokage, à la limite de la crise de nerf.

Tout le monde se tut... Sauf...

"C'est quoi tout ce bordel, on ne peut plus dormir tranquille...?" Bailla Shikaku, mais fut vite réveillé en voyant le regard de la dernière des Senju.

"Bien qui va cracher le morceau... Qui va être capable d'honnêteté envers son chef!" Parla avec autorité Tsunade.

Ce fut ironiquement le chef de la section interrogatoire de Konoha qui lâcha le morceau, Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Hokage-sama... Le conseil civile mené par Shimura Danzô, ici présent ont exigé le cinquième amendement de la Constitution de Konohagakure no Satô envers un certain Shinobi, ou plutôt _ex_-Shinobi vu qu'ils ont eu inexplicablement les 2/3 des voies requises... Et le temps requis pour annuler l'ordre a expiré depuis plus d'une heure..." Parla calmement Inoichi, sachant que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

"Qui est la fameuse personne...?" Dit Tsunade.

Inoichi voyait bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, il faudrait être un crétin pour ne pas savoir qui était la fameuse personne. Cela faisait des années que le conseil civile mettaient des bâtons dans les roues dans le conseil Shinobi pour que le cinquième amendement soit passé...

-Toute personne représentant une menace conséquente pour le village ayant préalablement blessé une ou plusieurs personnes intentionnellement dans le but de les mettre hors d'état de nuire ou de les tuer sera banni de Konohagakure no Satô si 2/3 du conseil aura voté positif à cet ordre. Le Hokage peut posé son véto durant une heure après l'application de l'amendement.

Telle était le cinquième amendement... Jadis, le conseil civile durant la troisième guerre mondiale Shinobi avait essayé de l'appliquer sur un autre Shinobi qui manqué au devoir et ainsi causé la suite de la guerre qui fut un véritable massacre... En bref, Hatake Sakumo avait failli être banni et ainsi être à la merci de Sunagakure no Satô qui était après sa tête... Le Sandaime Hokage posa son véto...

"C'est Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama..." Murmura Inoichi.

Il flancha quand Tsunade jeta dans sa direction un regard promettant mille souffrance abominable...

"Ainsi donc, vous avez décidé de renvoyer sans mon autorisation un Shinobi, de tenir une réunion sans me prévenir...?" Dit Tsunade.

Elle alla vers la table et posa son regard vers les documents.

"Bien, montrez-moi les documents..." Murmura-t'elle. "Astucieux, Danzô, je suppose que tu ne leur a pas dit de son affiliation, quand le Damyô du feu saura que son fils fut banni, Le conseil entier sera exécuté pour haute trahison." Ricana-t'elle en regardant Danzô.

Les autres personnes ne comprenaient pas du tout sa réponse...

"Que voulez-vous dire, Hokage-sama?" Dit Hiashi, sortant de son perpétuel silence.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, héritier du Clan Uzumaki d'Uzushiogakure no Satô, Prince Héritier au trône de l'ex Uzu no Kuni **ET **Héritier du Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato n'aurait jamais pu faire d'un Jinchûriki un autre enfant que son propre fils!" Hurla Tsunade en balançant les documents sur la tête du civile le plus proche.

Tsunade commença à pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de haine...

"Vous avez banni le cousin du Daimyô du feu, vous pouvez peut-être le bannir mais jamais vous ne pourrez accéder à son héritage comme le dit vôtre document car vous aurez non seulement moi contre vous mais l'armée du pays du feu avec!" Ragea une fois de plus leur Chef.

Un civile, dans sa bêtise, dit clairement ses pensées.

"Ce démon, fils du Yondaime Hokage, Blasphè-" Il ne put terminer ses paroles que sa tête fut coupée par un Anbu.

"Le conseil civile est dorénavant... suspendu. Des enquêtes seront prises en charges contre vous pour trahison. Anbu! Enlevez de ma vue ces incapables!" Dit Tsunade d'un ton méprisant.

Tournant son regard vers le reste du conseil, cet-à-dire le Conseil Shinobi et les 3 Aînés. Elle leur fit le regard le plus noir qui soit...

"Bien avec vous, ne pas savoir faire la différence entre un Kunai et un parchemin... Quelle médiocrité, je suppose que toutes les bonnes choses que m'a dit Jiraya sur vos clans étaient surfaites. Que les Hyuuga votent pour l'exil de Naruto est sacrément une surprise, n'est-ce pas Hiashi-kun...?" Babilla d'une voix enfantine Tsunade en le regardant avec suspicion.

Un ninja ramassa les documents qui avaient été éparpillés un peu partout, rassembla le tout, remis le tout en ordre et le présenta comme neuf devant l'Hokage.

"Merci Tori." Murmura Tsunade, d'une voix fatiguée. "Je pense que même si le-" Elle fut brusquement coupée par une magnifique voix féminine.

"Hokage-sama." Cria Hinata.

"Hmm... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore...?" Songea Tsunade, sortant une bouteille de Sake, ne prenant pas compte des regards qu'elle recevait de tous le monde. Elle s'en fila une longue rasade...

"Naruto-kun a disparu..." Murmura la jeune fille.

... Qu'elle recracha presque aussitôt, le Sake attérit sur la figure de Nara Shikaku, dormant paisiblement...

"QUOI! ANBU, Ratissez-moi le village au peigne fin! Si c'est vous les Aînés qui ont organisés le coup, je vous bannirai d'un coup de pied dans vos culs!" Hurla comme une possédée la princesse Limace.

* * *

"Bien, Dieu a été clément envers vous, relevez-vous mes fidèles..." Clama Naruto avec un air compatissant devant une clairière vide...

_Explique-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu fais... cela?_

_**Laisse tomber Shisui, je t'avais prévenu, le Rinnegan lui ait monté à la tête...**_

"La ferme, je viens de lire mon héritage, vous étiez là pourtant, non?"

_Je m'ennuyais, donc je regardais les souvenirs que tu as de cette magnifique demoiselle... euh... Ayame... est-ce cela?_

_**Moi je rêvais de cette magnifique renarde kunoichi... euh... je veux dire magnifique serpent Kunoichi... Mitarashi Anko... Parfaite pour refaire le Clan Uzumaki... Elle a une sacrée paire de-**_

"Ta gueule! J'ai compris... Tout sa pour dire que je suis le Prince d'un pays... Et l'héritier d'un Clan... Ce qui veut dire, Pouvoir, technique trop cool et enfin...-" Dit Naruto avant d'être coupé sèchement.

_Femme à profusion! ARC... Acte de Restauration de Clan... Pour nous ce sera une vingtaine de femelle en manque de sexe!_

_**Je les sens déjà venir, cette odeur de chasse... Hrrrr... Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas participé à la saison des amours... Je me rappelle cette fois-là ou je m'étais transformé en humain et j'avais infiltré le Harem d'un Daimyô, il possédait 1500 femmes, pendant 2 ans, je me suis fait au moins 5 femmes par jour, elles en redemandaient encore les...**_

_Kyûbi, on a compris... Tu vas pouvoir avoir enfin une grande famille, voit le bon côté et non le côté pervers, mon jeune frère... Ecoute donc les paroles de ton grand frère expérimenté, il t'apprendra la sagesse concernant les femmes, première chose à apprendre, celle qui en parle le moins, en font le plus! Ne l'oublie jamais! Deuxième chose, les plus timides sont les plus cochonnes! Troisème..._

**Plusieurs heurs plus tard... Et des centaines de conseils aussi...**

Naruto se tenait devant la tombe de Momochi Zabuza et Momochi Haku...

_Tu veux dire Uzumaki Haku, elle était sacrément jolie la jeune fille, Kyûbi, met là donc dans la liste pour le Harem du petit Naruto._

_**C'est noté...**_

Naruto ignora difficilement les deux personnes qui discutaient dans son monde spirituel pour se concentrer sur les restes de deux personnes qui l'avaient traités avec respect et dignité. Regardant les deux villageois qu'il avait enlevé comme sacrifice, il effectua les différents mouvements de mains.

_Kuchiyose: Edo tensei!_

Les deux villageois furent consommés par du papier pour finalement laissés place à deux personnes qu'il connaissait et admirait depuis plusieurs mois.

Lorsqu'Haku et Zabuza ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent une personne se tenant devant eux, dans une robe noir avec un capuchon, celui-ci le baissa, il reconnu rapidement Uzumaki Naruto le jeune Genin, cependant quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas des yeux bleus qui l'acceuillirent mais des yeux violets... pourvu d'anneaux argentés...

Soudain, sa gorge devint sèche, il trembla en les reconnaissant...

"C'est le..." Prononça Zabuza.

"Rinnegan" Dit Naruto en prenant contact avec les yeux de Haku.

Fin du Chapitre 1

Salut à tout le monde et bonne année 2013...


	2. Les mystères du clan Uzumaki

**Rikudô no Naruto.**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas...**

Avertissement: Pas pour les Fans de Sakura... Haku sera une femme dans mon histoire... Sérieux dit, si c'était un mec...

Par rapport à la review de kijinkaze, Shisui et Kyûbi la reconnaisse déjà comme une Uzumaki, pour eux ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le devienne par le mariage... Actuellement elle est Momochi Haku, fille adoptive de Zabuza...

**Chapitre 2: Les mystères du Clan Uzumaki.**

_Précédemment..._

_Naruto ignora difficilement les deux personnes qui discutaient dans son monde spirituel pour se concentrer sur les restes de deux personnes qui l'avaient traités avec respect et dignité. Regardant les deux villageois qu'il avait enlevé comme sacrifice, il effectua les différents mouvements de mains._

_Kuchiyose: Edo tensei!_

_Les deux villageois furent consommés par du papier pour finalement laissés place à deux personnes qu'il connaissait et admirait depuis plusieurs mois._

_Lorsqu'Haku et Zabuza ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent une personne se tenant devant eux, dans une robe noir avec un capuchon, celui-ci le baissa, il reconnu rapidement Uzumaki Naruto le jeune Genin, cependant quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas des yeux bleus qui l'accueillirent mais des yeux violets... pourvu d'anneaux argentés..._

_Soudain, sa gorge devint sèche, il trembla en les reconnaissant..._

_"C'est le..." Prononça Zabuza._

_"Rinnegan" Dit Naruto en prenant contact avec les yeux de Haku._

**Actuellement...**

Haku resta de marbre devant les yeux de la renaissance... Ne savant pas trop quoi dire... D'après elle, quand il n'y avait rien dire, fallait fermer sa gueule tandis que son père adoptif laissait bien passer ses sentiments... Remontant sa main vers ses yeux, elle regardait la texture et réfléchissait sur ce qu'il se passait... Naruto attira son attention quand celui-ci se posta devant eux, montrant le fait qu'il allait leur parler... Zabuza se posa à terre et regarda le porteur du Rinnegan.

"11 mois ont passé depuis votre mort de la main de Hatake Kakashi... Beaucoup de choses ont changé que ce soit au niveau national ou mondial... Pour Konohagakure no Satô, le Sandaime Hokage a laissé place au Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade du Densetsu no Sannin, après être mort de la main d'Orochimaru du Densetsu no Sannin... Celui-ci étant le Kage d'Otogakure no Satô..." Discuta Naruto en les regardant successivement.

"De plus, l'Akatsuki, une organisation contenant plusieurs Nuke-nin de Classe S a commencé à bouger pour atteindre un but, la récupération des Biju. Uchiha Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame en font parti..." Continua Naruto d'une voix exaspérée.

Haku remarquait bien que Naruto ne mentionnait pas certaine chose. Ce fut Zabuza qui posa la question tant attendu...

"Naruto... Ou est donc ton équipe...? Et comment as-tu réussi l'exploit de nous ressusciter?" Demanda Zabuza avec curiosité.

"Je suis actuellement le seul Jinchûriki au monde sans village et donc sans allégeance... Mon village a donné l'ordre de me bannir mais je suis parti avant qu'il ne m'avertisse. Et avec la découverte de ma lignée, ainsi que l'aide de certaines personnes, je vais devenir puissant et montrer au monde qui je suis..." Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

"Pourquoi nous as-tu... ?" Dit Zabuza sans finir sa phrase.

"Grâce à un Kinjutsu de mon village, j'ai pu vous réanimer, j'avais le choix entre faire de vous des esclaves ou avoir des compagnons... Pourquoi je vous ai réanimé? Je compte profiter de la guerre dans Mizu no Kuni pour devenir assez puissant et gagner de l'expérience en combat et mettre la main sur le Sanbi no Kyôdaigame... Qui de mieux que celui qui veut la mort du Yondaime Mizukage?" Dit Naruto avec un sérieux qui ne lui appartenait pas...

Zabuza réfléchit tandis qu'Haku regardait son père avec la plus grande attention. Naruto de son côté transpirait de plus en plus en voyant le regard songeur de l'épéiste de la Brume.

_**Si il ne veut pas... Fait de lui ton esclave! Et impose ta virilité sur cette femelle en chaleur!**_

_Euh... Kyûbi, tu n'y vas pas un peu fort...?_

_**Rrrr...**_

Naruto ignora une fois de plus les deux énergumènes se trouvant dans son monde spirituel pour écouter les deux autres personnes dans le monde réel. Zabuza avait l'air d'avoir enfin une réponse.

"D'accord, tant que nous tuons le Yondaime Mizukage, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu feras, d'ailleurs je veux voir le pouvoir d'un utilisateur du Rinnegan... Les pouvoirs du Sage des six chemins..." Jubila Zabuza avec délectation, se préparant pour les futures batailles à venir.

"Naruto-kun, je te suivrai n'importe ou" Dit Haku avant de rougir en pensant à sa tournure de phrase.

Zabuza ricana et tapa dans le dos de Naruto tandis que celui-ci était venu à la même conclusion que la belle demoiselle...

_**Oh... La cochonne... Vas-y petit renard, cette femelle n'attend que ton approbation...**_

_Pour une fois... Je suis d'accord avec Kyûbi, Naruto-kun... Profites-en..._

_Vos gueules, bande de crétins! _Pensa Naruto en rougissant de plus belle en entendant les paroles des deux idiots.

Naruto secoua la tête et ouvrit un parchemin, injecta du sang dessus, celui-ci laissa passer 3 manteaux noirs n'en laissant plus qu'une dizaine à l'intérieur pour ces futures chemins et subordonnés. Zabuza de son côté pris Kubikiribôchô et enfila l'un des manteaux noirs. Haku en fit de même et finalement ce fut autour de Naruto de le faire.

"Nous ne les porterons que temporairement le temps d'en avoir des autres. Nous aurons des manteaux rouges sangs avec comme symbole... Un tourbillon noir. Nos couleurs seront l'inverse de ceux de l'Akatsuki." Expliqua Naruto en mettant son manteau noir.

"Bien, direction Uzu no Kuni, non Naruto-sama?" Demanda Haku avec une voix légèrement soumise.

"Effectivement Haku-chan, mais tu peux laisser tomber le suffixe 'sama' si tu le veux Haku-chan." Dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Haku baissa les yeux n'osant pas regarder son nouveau maître, ayant un rougissement plus que probable sur ses deux joues.

"Bi... Bien Naruto-kun." Murmura Haku.

"Bien, c'est fini le moment romantique, on a du boulot à faire." Trancha Zabuza avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Naruto acquiesça et leur jeta un regard et se dirigea vers l'est de l'île. Zabuza et Haku commencèrent à le suivre. Il fallait se dépêcher car il savait que Konohagakure no Satô enverrait des Ninja dans le pays après lui. Après tout, Kakashi se ferait un plaisir de le tuer vu qu'il le considérait comme un démon vu de la manière dont il avait traité la plupart du temps. Cet-à-dire l'ignorer pour Sasuke et ne jamais rien lui apprendre. Mais maintenant cela serait le passé, il apprendrait tous du Fuuinjutsu pour le lancer sur la voie du Jikukan Ninjutsu. Il surpasserait son père ainsi que le Nidaime Hokage. Il faudrait aussi qu'il crée des techniques de Genjutsu qu'il puisse faire sans être un génie du contrôle du Chakra comme Tsunade ou Itachi... Kokuangyo no Jutsu ferait sûrement l'affaire...

D'après ce qu'il avait compris de ses conversations avec Jiraya quand celui-ci était bourré, l'Akatsuki commencerait ses plans dans exactement 3 ans. Lui laissant le temps de devenir un Ninja de niveau Kage voir Biju comme Uchiha Madara ou Senju Hashirama. De plus avec le Rinnegan, les voies de la manipulation élémentaire lui était ouverte, bien que cela devrait sûrement être dure, il pourrait dans quelques années avec espoir, exercer le Mokuton. Il aimerait bien voir la tête de Konoha quand il exercera ses techniques contres eux...

_**Héhé... J'ai hâte de voir sa...**_

_Hmm... Cela risque d'être intéressant... Imouto-kun..._

Continuant à sauter d'arbre en arbre, il regarda derrière lui et dit pour alléger l'atmosphère et enfin commencer une conversation pour un peu mieux les connaître.

"Zabuza-san... Comment est-ce Kirigakure no Satô?" Demanda Naruto subitement.

L'épéiste de la Brume le regarda un petit moment, continuant lui aussi à sauter d'arbre en arbre. Il répondit finalement.

"C'est... Démoralisant... Triste... Sanglant." Dit Zabuza après un moment de réflexion.

Haku prit la parole à son tour voyant le regard incrédule de Naruto.

"Zabuza-sama n'aime pas trop parler de son passé concernant Chikirigakure no Satô, Naruto-kun." Dit Haku en regardant le blond avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

"Hmm..." Grogna Naruto.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une baie ou il n'y avait quasiment personne. L'endroit était silencieux, le silence y était brisé par le bruit des vagues et celui des mouettes.

_Naruto-kun... Pense à un corbeau géant et effectue une technique d'invocation... Le rinnegan te permet d'invoquer un animal qui est le fruit de ton imagination tant que tu en as le Chakra..._

_**Essaie donc la technique ici la prochaine fois, il faudra que tu invoques une belle renarde de ma taille pour que je puisses m'amuser un peu...**_

_Beurk! _Pensa Naruto, essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire une image montrant la copulation entres deux renards géants.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

Effectuant les mouvements de la main, il la claqua par terre et un énorme voile de fumée se leva, lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, un corbeau géant dont les yeux étaient le rinnegan voletait devant eux, attendant les ordres de son maître. Naruto sauta sur son dos, suivis rapidement de ses 2 camarades. Naruto regarda la tête de son invocation et celle-ci commença à s'élever pour se diriger vers la destination de son maître.

Le corbeau passa au-dessus du village ou Naruto se rappelait avoir séjourné durant sa première mission de Rang C. Le corbeau accéléra l'allure et monta de plus en plus hauts pour finalement atteindre les nuages.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni... Non loin de Nami no Kuni...**

Itachi avait accouru depuis Kaminari no Kuni depuis qu'il avait appris que son petit frère de cœur, Naruto-kun, avait quitté Konohagakure no Satô. Ce fut ainsi qu'il vérifia le coffre contenant une lettre où il reconnu directement l'écriture de son chère et tendre Imouto-kun. Défaisant un parchemin sortit de sa poche, il le mit dans le coffre. Dans le parchemin, il contenait notamment 6 corps de Ninja de classe A et B. Il n'avait pas pu sans procurer un de classe S vu que ceux-ci étaient rares et étaient pour la plupart trop fort pour lui ou pourchassés par Zetsu et Kakuzu.

Il avait aussi mis plusieurs rouleaux de techniques qu'il avait recueilli depuis qu'il était devenu Nuke-nin telle que des techniques de terre, d'eau et de foudre. Quand l'entraînement de son petit frère serait terminé, Uchiha Madara et Pein auront du mal à le tuer... Et avec un peu d'espérance tomberont face à son chère et tendre petit frère.

Pour lui, Sasuke était important mais Naruto, était beaucoup plus important... Sasuke, aussi innocent soit-il, avait vécu comme un Uchiha, cet-à-dire dans l'arrogance et la soif de pouvoir... Il savait qu'en quittant Konohagakure no Satô, son frère deviendrait pire que leur salopard de père. Tandis que Naruto, son innocence et sa naïveté était si touchante... Il ferait tout pour lui, tout pour qu'il reste comme sa mais la dure réalité de la vie le rattrapait. Jamais Naruto ne pourrait rester comme sa dans un monde brute...

Soupirant avec tristesse, il referma le coffre et appliqua un sceau pour la fermeture et repartit vers Kaminari no kuni ou Hoshigaki Kisame l'attendait...

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard... Konohagakure no Satô...**

Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, elle regarda l'endroit où elle était, un peu désorientée depuis le coup de Kakashi-sensei, elle avait un peu de mal à respirer.

Haruno Sakura, fille de Haruno Sakaki et de Haruno Hikari, mort durant l'attaque du Kyûbi. Que Sakura soit sa fille est pour le moins officiel... tandis qu'_officieusement_, Sakaki elle-même ne savait pas si son mari était bien le père de son enfant, à force de visiter le lit des collègues de son mari et des voisins... La jeune femme avait plus accueilli d'hommes entres ses cuisses qu'il n'y a de Ninja dans Takigakure no Satô...

La réputation de Haruno Sakaki était pour le moins connue dans Konohagakure no Satô, l'adultère étant un délit aussi petit soit-il... Cependant aucun homme n'avait jamais vendu la mèche...

Bref! Sakura venait de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital et la seule chose qu'elle se rappelait était les insultes qu'elle avait dites sur Naruto... Oui il était pour le moins gênant mais de là à l'insulter de démon? Elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré... Tout s'arrangerait, elle irait voir Kakashi et lui demander de ne rien dire à Naruto...

Si il lui disait... Hé bien elle n'aurait qu'à lui faire les beaux yeux et le jeune homme oublierait instantanément toute la méchanceté qu'elle lui avait dite. Et dès que cela aurait été fait, ils redeviendraient l'ancienne équipe 7, Sakura courant après Sasuke et frappant son souffre-douleur quand elle en avait envie. Le pauvre idiot, jamais il ne comprendrait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui... Et encore le seul moyen pour qu'il obtienne ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'affectuosité de sa part serait si Naruto devenait Hokage... Et contre un tendre baiser, le jeune homme ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait... Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, il faudrait déjà que le garçon soit moins idiot et gênant.

Arrêtant de rabaisser quelques minutes son coéquipier pour son propre plaisir, elle regarda autour d'elle pour remarquer que sa chambre était dépourvue de fleur ou de chocolat... Sasuke-kun n'était-il pas passer la voir? Blasphème! Il avait dû oublié sûrement... Elle se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler son amour en l'embrassant tendrement... Hmm... Sasuke-kun...

Soupirant avec bonheur tandis qu'un léger rougissement atteignait ses joues, elle sortit du lit et lissa sa robe de chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle entendit des haussements de voix dans le couloir. Ouvrant la porte soigneusement en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Elle tendit légèrement sa tête pour que celle-ci dépasse du seuil de la porte et écouta attentivement...

"Vous êtes sûr!? C'est... Gênant." Dit une personne que Sakura reconnu comme Shikamaru.

"Effectivement Nara-san, il y avait eu un ordre de bannissement en l'encontre d'Uzumaki Naruto. Mais Tsunade-sama a fait exécuter une partie des responsables, cependant quand elle a invoqué Uzumaki Naruto, celui-ci n'a pas répondu à l'appel. D'après le centre de détection de Chakra, Uzumaki Naruto n'est plus dans le village. " Dit le Chunin avec le plus grand sérieux.

Son interlocuteur, Shikamaru, essayait en vain de traiter l'information... Il avait beau être un génie et être extrêmement intelligent, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans l'idée que Naruto avait disparu... Quand soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose...

"Serait-ce l'Akatsuki?" Demanda Shikamaru.

"Non... Jiraya-sama est formel, l'Akatsuki n'est pas venu dans le village... Certains membres du conseil pense qu'Uzumaki-san serait devenu un Nuke-nin..." Extrapola le jeune homme en se grattant le cul.

"Gênant." Dit platement Shikamaru qui massa ses tempes en sentant un mal de tête venir.

Le Chunin lui fit un signe de la tête et alla vers la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci ferma soigneusement la porte et se mis rapidement au lit. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, cela devait être le Chunin...

"Entré." Dit calmement Sakura en essayant de ne pas paraître essouflée.

"Haruno Sakura, Genin de Konohagakure no Satô, code d'immatriculation 0097994571, appartenant à l'équipe 7 sous les ordres de Hatake Kakashi? Est-ce bien vous... ?" Demanda formellement le jeune homme dont les cheveux bruns reflétaient la lumière du soleil, regardant une sorte de carnet.

"Euh... Oui." Dit Sakura, un peu mal à l'aise.

"L'équipe 7 est officiellement dissoute jusqu'à nouvel ordre de Tsunade-sa.." Dit le Chunin avant d'être brutalement interrompu car la jeune fille en face de lui l'avait poussé contre le mur et tentait vainement de l'égorger.

"QUOI! Que va devenir mon avenir avec Sasuke-kun?! Shannaro!" Hurla Sakura avec un cri de guerre.

Hiotori enleva le bras de Sakura qui tenait sa gorge et recula, loin de la banshee aux cheveux roses. Maintenant, il comprenait bien les paroles de son sensei concernant certaines missions qui au premier coup d'oeil pouvaient être facile mais était mortelle...

"Je ne fais que passer les ordres, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes séparé de votre 'sasuke-kun'." Dit Hiotori en se massant la gorge et en lançant un regard de haine et de mépris à la Fangirl qui se trouvait devant lui.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Hiotori partit rapidement de la salle, laissant Sakura dans sa chambre, celle-ci frustrée, arracha ses vêtements de la chaise ou ils étaient entreposés. Manquant sérieusement de les rendre hors d'usage, et ainsi lui enlever toute possibilité de quitter l'hôpital sans être dans la nudité la plus totale...

Heureusement qu'elle s'était retenue... Il faudrait qu'elle garde une bonne partie de son énergie ainsi que demander de plus amples explications concernant la résilience de l'équipe 7 ainsi que la disparition de Naruto... Du moins un minimum, s'il pouvait sortir de sa vie totalement, elle n'y serait pas contre...

Après s'être totalement habillée, elle partit d'un pas résolu vers la tour Hokage...

* * *

**Uzu no Kuni... Non loin de l'ancienne Uzushiogakure no Satô...**

_Bien met ton bras vers l'avant, sens le... Ce sentiment de puissance... Et ensuite dit..._

_SHINRA TENSEI!_

Ou se tenait une belle colline, se tenant fièrement vers le ciel, osant la narguer de sa hauteur et de sa puissance ne se tenait plus qu'un cratère... Telle était la volonté de Kami... Et au-dessus de cet acte divin se tenait un jeune homme pourvu d'une cape noir avec des cheveux blonds...

Uzumaki Naruto était son nom...

"Et maintenant, le monde va connaître la souffrance..." Dit Naruto après un moment de réfléxion.

_Euh... Imouto-kun... Cela vient d'ou cette phrase... Tu ne le penses pas, j'espère... ?_

_Je ne sais pas, cela m'est venu comme sa après avoir dit la technique. _Pensa Naruto en réfléchissant.

_**Hmm... On s'en branle... Quelle destruction... Je n'ai pas vu cette manipulation depuis Père...**_

_Effectivement... Mais d'après mes recherches avec celle d'Itachi, Madara aurait eu le Rinnegan par le passé... Ce ne serait qu'une rumeur, bien entendu..._

_**Et bien durant mon combat contre Hashirama, il ne l'avait pas. Il a dû l'activer après son combat... Le bâtard a non seulement dû survivre mais a sûrement mis la main sur les cellules du Shodaime... Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais entendu de Madara avant qu'il n'aille au combat...**_

Naruto écouta attentivement son sensei ainsi que le démon renard, avide d'apprendre des informations sur le Légendaire Uchiha Madara... Un jour, lui aussi voudrait atteindre une réputation digne de l'Uchiha qui avait su avoir une réputation mondialement et historiquement connue comme l'un des meilleurs utilisateurs de Chakra à avoir posé le pied sur le continent... En troisième lieu après le Sage des six chemins et Senju Hashirama... Avec le Rinnegan à ses côtés ainsi que Sanbi quand il serait prêt... Personne ne pourra oser le menacer... L'Akatsuki ne serait plus un problème...

Recueillant une fois de plus du Chakra dans ses paumes, il les leva vers le ciel. Il prit un air solennel et refit la technique. Le cratère s'agrandissant et s'approfondissant de plus en plus. Il vit alors Zabuza venir en courant vers lui et Haku, non loin derrière...

_Aussi belle que toujours. _Pensa Naruto avec un petit sourire.

"Naruto... Nous avons trouvé une entrée qui dispose de sceau de sécurité... Il y a l'emblème Uzumaki sur l'entrée..." Dit Zabuza après s'être incliné devant son nouveau maître.

Lentement, il rejoint la terre pour se poser devant Zabuza et suivit du regard la direction qu'il indiquait avec son bras. D'un coup puissant de Chakra, le sol ou il se tenait auparavant fut réduit en poussière tandis qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la fameuse entrée. Zabuza et Haku le suivirent, essayant de le rattraper.

Ce fut après quelques minutes après un rapide voyage qu'il arriva devant l'entrée d'un temple gardé par un rempart et au milieu de celui-ci... Une porte imposante avec l'emblème Uzumaki dessus. Fermant les yeux un instant, il se calma et les rouvrit, ce fut alors une découverte car devant lui se trouvait un dôme translucide d'une couleur rougeâtre qui recouvrait la totatité du temple. Le seule moyen d'ouvrir cela serait-ce... le sang?

Se coupant la main, il projeta du sang sur l'emblème et une réaction se fit, la porte s'ouvrit et le dôme laissa un trou à l'intérieur. Naruto, Zabuza et Haku rentrèrent vite, juste à temps pour voir les portes se refermer toutes seules... Naruto n'y fit pas attention et s'avança avec allure et grâce vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte du temple avec fracas, le son se répercutant à travers les longs couloirs. Il vit au fond du couloir, une porte en or qui devait au moins faire 5 mètres de hauteur...

_Kage bunshin no Jutsu!_

"Fouillez les alentours après des parchemins, armes ou autres entrées... Dispersez-vous!" Commanda Naruto après leur avoir donner des ordres.

20 copies de lui-même commencèrent à ouvrir les autres portes du couloir. D'un léger geste de la main, la porte s'ouvrit pour offrir aux yeux de Naruto une sorte d'autel... Un objet se tenait au milieu... Plus précisément un Shakujô de grande taille, ressemblant étrangement à un bâton... Et à côté de cela, une vieille veste se tenait sur un porte manteau, blanche comme la neige et d'étranges motifs représentés dessus et la dernière chose, un collier comportant 6 tomoe rouge-sang. Toute une ribambelle de sceau autour avait l'air de protéger les deux objets...

_**Imp... Impossible! Ce Shakujô! Je sens sa présence!**_

Naruto sentit la peur et de la joie passée à travers lui... Kyûbi était-il...?

_Kyûbi... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Depuis que je suis ici... Jamais tu n'as montré de telles émotions..._

_**Naruto... Fermes tes yeux et regarde le Shakujô attentivement... quand tu seras calme et reposé... **_

_De quoi parles-tu Kyûbi?_

Naruto pris le conseil à cœur et ferma les yeux... Il fit le vide en soi et se calma même s'il ressentait légèrement l'excitation du Bijû... Quand il eut atteint enfin le calme, il ressentit un Chakra puissant qui se trouvait face à lui... Même l'aura du Kyûbi pâlissait face à celle-ci... Rouvrant vite les yeux, il regarda le Shakujô et vit une silhouette translucide qui était assise à côté de l'artefact... Quand Naruto croisa les yeux de la personne...

Il eut un mouvement de recul car sa vision devint noir et une mémoire se joua devant lui...

Une silhouette blanche se tenait sur le haut de la montagne et face à elle, une créature immense sentant la nature elle-même... Dix queues tournoyant derrière elle et un seul œil qui fixait la silhouette de son regard démoniaque... Dans l'œil du monstre, 9 anneaux comportant 3 tomoe par anneaux sur un fond rouge...

La silhouette ouvrit les yeux montrant des pupilles violettes, 6 anneaux sans tomoe... Il tenait en main un bâton... Un Shakujô... Et était habillé d'un long manteau blanc ou un Rinnegan était dessiné sur le milieu du dos ainsi que 6 tomoe sur les haut-côtés de la veste. Un collier reliant 6 tomoe rougeâtre...

_Rikudô-sennin... _Pensa Naruto avec émerveillement.

Le sage des six chemins s'avança quelque peu et jeta un bref regard vers la direction de Naruto, beaucoup trop vite pour le jeune ninja... Naruto ne savait pas qu'il avait été repéré...

_Est-ce donc lui, mon descendant? _Pensa Shin avec un petit sourire, content de savoir que Kira et Shindô serait vivant assez longtemps pour faire de lui un grand-père.

Kira... fondateur du clan Uchiha.

Shindô... fondateur du clan Senju qui se séparerait en deux branches quelques siècles plus tard... Le clan Senju de la forêt et le clan Uzumaki des tourbillons.

_Cependant... Il n'est pas encore assez prêt pour que je lui parle de son destin... N'est-ce pas Kurama-kun...? _Pensa Shin avec un petit sourire.

_**J'ai toujours eu des doutes concernant ce domaine particulier de votre Dôjutsu... La capacité de voir l'avenir... Et de le changer à son bon plaisir... Je suppose que tu connais donc déjà le futur de tes enfants...?**_

_J'avais peur qu'ils s'entretuent avant de pouvoir m'offrir des petits-enfants... Jamais jusqu'ici, je n'avais rêvé de l'un de mes descendants... _Pensa le Sage des six chemins avec tristesse.

_**Vaut mieux pas que tu voies, tu en aurais le cœur brisé... Donc voilà... Je te présente Uzumaki Naruto, sandaime Jinchûriki no Kyûbi... Et 2e possesseur du Rinnegan ou 3e possesseur si mes soupçons se révèlent être vrai.**_

_Bien... Je ne pense pas que Jûbi va encore attendre... Adieu... Mon fils. _Pensa Shin, une larme descendit de son oeil. Sans un regard pour Naruto, il s'élança vers la bête... Et la mythique bataille commença...

_**Au revoir... Père...**_

Petit à petit, Naruto sentit la réalité reprendre le dessus... Il revint dans la réalité et sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ces lèvres. Une délicate odeur de fleur de lilas s'installa sur lui et il reconnu aisément l'odeur de Haku. Elle l'embrassait...

N'allant pas laisser cette chance s'échapper. Naruto devint brusque et mis ses mains sur la taille fine de la jeune adolescente et ramena son coeur sur ses genoux. L'embrassant avec fougue, elle ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour laisser le jeune Uzumaki prendre la situation en main... Ce qui devait être un bouche-à-bouche pour lui donner de l'air et le réanimer était devenu une séance de bécottage intensif. La jeune adolescente se laissa enfin dominer et la langue de Naruto envahi la bouche de Haku... Celle-ci avait l'air d'apprécier vu les petits gémissements plaintifs qu'elle émettait à tout moment.

Alors qu'il approchait sa main de la poitrine de sa belle pour la malaxer... Quelque chose pércuta sa tête et une douleur sourde le prit soudain. Arrêtant son activité favorite, il regarda en direction de la personne qui lui avait jeté la chose.

Zabuza le regardait avec hargne, prêt à en découdre...

"Attendez d'être légèrement plus âgé et de vous connaître un peu plus avant de vous embrasser avec passion. Je ne suis pas contre toi Naruto mais c'est quand même ma fille que tu embrasses... Et en temps que père, il se doit que je te mette au parfum... Blesse-la ou trompe-la... Et tu seras mort et enterrez... Est-ce compris?" Menaça Zabuza en dégaînant légèrement son arme.

Haku, de son côté se sentit légèrement affolée pour Naruto et heureuse que Zabuza-sama... Non, Tou-sama la protège.

"D'accord Zabuza-san..." Dit Naruto après un moment de réflexion.

"Bien, que t'est-il arrivé... Un moment tu regardes ce bâton et puis d'un coup tu t'écroules..." Dit Zabuza qui était devenu désorienté en abordant ce sujet après s'être calmé.

"Le Shakujô appartient au Sage des six chemins... Son empreinte ainsi qu'une partie de son Chakra est encore imprimé dessus... Le Clan Uzumaki avait l'un des plus beaux trésors du Sage..." Dit Naruto avec émerveillement.

Naruto s'avança précautionneusement près de l'Antique objet... Quand il s'approcha suffisamment près, il sentit une barrière le juger... Soudain une chaleur se fit sentir... Cette pensée le rendit heureux, il était digne du présent...

Avançant sa main avec prudence, il posa sa main sur le Shakujô et une fois de plus, un flash de mémoire apparut durant quelques secondes... Le rapprochant, il regarda l'artefact céleste... Il prit le collier de Magatama et le mit.

N'attendant plus, il posa le divin bâton et mit la légendaire veste du Sage. Il expulsa son Chakra dans le Shakujô, et celui-ci comença à briller d'une couleur argentée...

"N'attendons plus, Haku, Zabuza, il est temps que je prenne mon héritage très au sérieux..." Dit Naruto avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Ok Gaki." Dit Zabuza avec respect.

"D'accord Naruto-kun." Dit-elle avec un regard d'adoration.

Naruto marcha d'un pas sûr et autoritaire dans le couloir vers l'entrée ou les clones avaient rassemblés les objets et rouleaux trouvés.

Il ne savait pas qu'en mettant les artefact du Sage, ceux-ci entraîneraient des effets secondaires, pour le moins physiques...

* * *

**Mont Myôboku... Antre du Vieux Sage Crapaud...**

Le vieux crapaud géant ouvrit soudainement ses yeux et s'avança lentement vers la sortie de son temple pour regarder le ciel... Aujourd'hui, le destin du monde venait de prendre une tournure pour le moins particulière. Il sentit l'un de ses enfants venir vers lui... L'un des plus vieux...

Fukasaku...

"Vieux Sage-sama! Que faites-vous? Vous devez vous reposer!" Paniqua le vieux crapaud.

"Allons Fukusaku... euh... Fukasaku... Je viens de le sentir... Il a été réveillé." Dit le crapaud géant avec un calme étrange.

Fukasaku regardait son père avec suspicion et avec un peu de peur, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être réveillé pour que son père sorte ainsi de son antre... ?

"Qu'est-ce qui vient d'être réveillé, Sage-sama?" Demanda Fukasaku.

"Rinnegan, il y a un nouveau porteur... Et cela à avoir avec le fait que le jeune garçon... euh.. Arashi... euh non... Naruto ne peut plus être invoqué ici. Le jeune Uzumaki y est lié, je le sens." Dit Le vieux sage crapaud avec une mine sombre.

Fukasaku recula d'effroi... Uzumaki Naruto aurait-il le Rinnegan? Non, impossible! Le garçon n'avait pas une seule goutte d'Uchiha en lui... Le fait que le Rinnegan s'éveillait chez l'enfant d'un Senju et d'un Uchiha n'était pas un secret pour les créatures d'invocation.

"Devons-nous prévenir Jiraya-bô?" Demanda Fukasaku après un moment de réflexion.

"Je le pense oui, cela l'aidera à le retrouver car un porteur du Rinnegan ne reste pas longtemps à découvert..." Dit le Vieux Sage.

Fukasaku partit rapidement...

"Shin-sama... Votre descendant s'est éveillé après tout ce temps... en la personne d'Uzumak... non... Senju Uchiha Naruto..." Dit le Vieux Sage après qu'il n'y ait plus personnes à proximité.

"Jûbi va bientôt s'éveiller..." Continua à parler le Vieux crapaud.

* * *

**Quelques jours après ces évènements... Konohagakure no Satô...**

Tsunade hésitait si elle voulait boire un coup et le laisser passer ou passer directement au dînée principal et le mettre dans le Bingo Book...

Jiraya venait de lui dire que Naruto aurait peut-être activer un Dôjutsu... Selon les dire d'un Vieux Sage Crapaud... Elle aurait pu demander à Naruto directement quelle était cette lignée mais il brillait par son absence... Naruto était parti du village et maintenant le conseil voulait le mettre en tant que Nukenin de classe A voir S, après tout le jeune garçon avait fait tombé Ichibi no Tanuki.

Le reste des civils (ceux qui avaient eu la chance de rester en vie) voulaient la mort ainsi que la tête de Naruto... Ou par leur dire "Oni-gaki"... Le conseil civil qui ne comptait que 5 membres n'en comptaient plus que 4... Mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail... Oser appeler Naruto comme sa devant elle avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase...

Beaucoup de Ninja voulaient aussi que Naruto meurt dû à son statut d'hôte pour le démon renard à neuf queues... Quels imbéciles! Elle leur montrerait s'est qui la patronne à tous ces connards! Mais cependant, son avis avait légèrement changé en y réfléchissant légèrement... En le mettant comme Nuke-nin dans le Bingo Book, il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'il soit récupéré vite fait bien fait...

Malheureusement, l'Akatsuki serait au courrant... Les autres villages cachés aussi...

Le dernier Uzumaki ainsi que l'hôte de l'Antique Kyûbi... Une bonne pêche pour n'importe quel village. Kumogakure no Satô et Iwagakure no Satô se ferait un plaisir de venir le chercher...

Akatsuki enverrait sûrement leur membres les plus puissants pour faire tomber le Jinchûriki...

Et surtout, il y avait de grandes chances que l'héritage de Naruto soit découvert non pas au niveau national mais mondial! Et avec cela une chasse qui entraînerait peut-être la quatrième grande guerre Shinobi... A la vue de ces détails... Tsunade hésitait vraiment à faire une chasse ouverte pour récupérer son précieux petit blond...

Le fils du Yondaime Hokage... Ninja déserteur de Konoha... Quelle belle image pour le village... Senju Hashirama se retrounerait dans sa tombe... Quand elle serait morte, elle ne voudrait pas avoir à faire à son grand-père dû à un mauvais jugement... Ni à son sensei d'ailleurs.

"Bon assez réfléchi! Si je met Uchiha Sasuke, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas mettre Naruto-kun?" Se demanda Tsunade en buvant une fois de plus un verre de Sake.

"Car il nous a ramené au village..." Dit Shizune.

Tsunade sursauta n'ayant pas remarqué son apprentie, beaucoup trop plongée dans ces problèmes... Heureusement que s'était elle et non pas un ennemi.

"Shizune... Il est vrai qu'il m'a permis de revoir la lumière mais n'oublie pas qu'il m'a mentit et a brisé sciemment sa promesse... Celle de toujours protéger le village et de me reprendre le poste... Je ne veux pas rester au poste indéfiniment..." Dit Tsunade tristement.

"Mais Tsunade-sama... N'oubliez pas la façon dont le village l'a traité... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne craque. Sabaku no Gaara est bien devenu un monstre... ou plutôt _était_ un monstre." Expliqua Shizune en regardant sa Sensei dans les yeux.

Tsunade réfléchit quelques instants sur cette argumentation. Effectivement, Elle aurait dû voir les signes et agir en conséquences. Naruto aurait dû changer d'équipe et elle aurait dû l'adopter... Beaucoup aurait pu être changé! C'était sur cette pensée que sa tristesse prit une fois de plus sa place dans son coeur en morceau... Si seulement Jiraya était là pour la consoler comme il le faisait à son habitude.

"Dire que Naruto a retenu tant d'émotions derrière un masque, un garçon plein d'amertume se cachant derrière un idiot écervelé..." Dit Tsunade en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Naruto a toujours été intelligent... Il fallait juste que la situation aille dans ce sens là." Dit Shizune en regardant son Mentor qui lui tournait le dos.

Tsunade acquiesça et baissa la tête pour voir un jeune garçon prendre un ballon qui venait d'arriver dans la rue... Quelle innocence... Secouant la tête, Tsunade se retourna et fixa du regard, son apprentie.

"Jai décidé... Je donne exactement un an à Uzumaki Naruto pour revenir dans le village... Passer ce délais, il sera considéré comme un Nuke-nin de classe S... Après tout, il a battu un le Bijû à une queue." Expliqua Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Dit Shizune en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle partit rapidement de la pièce après avoir laisser des documents sur le bureau. Tsunade, de son côté, retourna près de la fenêtre, observer la cité qu'elle gouvernait...

"Tu as donc fais ton choix, Tsunade-hime..." Dit Jiraya en sortant d'une fenêtre qui était de l'autre côté de la salle.

"Tu as sûrement dû entendre..." Murmura Tsunade, ne le regardant pas.

Jiraya émit un petit soupire plaintif, son visage autrefois joyeux laissa passer une grimace pleine de nostalgie et de regret.

"J'aurai dû être là... Jamais cela ne se serait passé si j'avais été ici dans ce village pour l'élever. Il serait peut-être devenu un génie comme son père... Mais à la place, je suis resté en tant que maître espion de Konoha. J'ai négligé sa formation quand il était avec moi... Je le regrette amèrement." Sanglota légèrement Jiraya.

Tsunade tourna la tête rapidement vers son confrère Sannin, s'était très rare que Jiraya pleure comme cela, la dernière fois que cela s'était passé, ce fut le jour ou il apprit des fiançailles de Dan à Tsunade... Elle savait pertinemment de ses sentiments envers elle mais jamais elle n'avait pu aller au-delà de ceux qu'elle avait pour Dan. Quand elle l'avait perdu, ce fut Jiraya qui la consola... Quand elle perdit Nawaki, ce fut Jiraya, une fois de plus qui la consola... Et jamais elle ne l'avait remercié pour cela... Mais pour cette fois-ci ce serait à son tour...

Alors, tout doucement, elle s'approcha de Jiraya...

"Naruto-kun qui abandonne le village... Minato-kun qui meurt... Kushina-chan qui le suit dans la mort... Orochimaru que j'aimais comme un frère qui m'abandonne... Sarutobi-sensei qui meurt car je suis incapable de le protéger... Je ne suis qu'un raté... Tout ce que j'ai entrepris dans ma vie a été un échec... Quand on se souviendra de moi, ce sera en temps que ra-" Jiraya fut coupé dans son long monologue par Tsunade, elle lui offrit un calin.

Jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

"Chut... Jiraya... Tu n'as pas échoué... Sarutobi-sensei est mort parce qu'il le voulait... Cela faisait sûrement longtemps qu'il voulait rejoindre sa femme, Biwako-sama. Minato-kun et Kushina-chan sont morts pour leur fils, Naruto-kun. Orochimaru est devenu comme il est car il avait besoin d'un père, un rôle que Sarutobi-sensei a refusé de prendre. Et enfin, Naruto-kun est partit à cause du village et non pas par ta faute. Tu n'es pas coupable de cela, Jiraya... kun." Murmura Tsunade caressant tendrement le dos de Jiraya pour le calmer.

Jiraya resta à réfléchir dans les bras de le femme qui l'avait toujours aimer de tous son coeur. Préférant ne pas faire quelque chose de pervers afin de ne pas plomber l'ambiance, il préféra se calmer et profiter pleinement de l'occasion d'être dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.

Tsunade voyait bien que Jiraya profitait légèrement de la situation mais le laissa tranquille. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle pourrait lui permettre de faire cela...

* * *

**Uzu no Kuni...**

Naruto attendait sagement pendant que ces clones sautaient, sprintaient sur les arbres et l'eau pour améliorer son contrôle du Chakra... Du moins, grâce à leur mémoire, il aurait une meilleure maîtrise de son Chakra. Tandis qu'une autre partie essayait de pousser une partie de leur Chakra dans les pieds ou les mains pour utiliser les mêmes techniques que Senju Tsunade.

"Tu ne ferais pas de la musculation pour t'améliorer?" Demanda Haku en le regardant.

"J'ai déjà fait mon quota d'exercice pour la journée, je n'ai plus qu'à faire mes plusieurs tours de l'île." Parla Naruto.

L'un des clones disparu dans un brume de fumée dans un cri de joie... Ils avaient réussi à trouver le secret de la technique de Tsunade. L'endroit ou Naruto devait pousser son Chakra pour savoir détruire le sol avec un simple poing. Il ne fallait plus qu'un contrôle de Chakra dépassant les limites de son imagination.

"Que vas-tu faire quand tu maîtriseras cette force?" Demanda Haku après une certaine réfléxion.

Naruto posa les documents qu'il avait en main, à terre.

"Maîtriser la terre et l'eau... Et les fusionner... De cela naîtra une nouvelle vie... La légendaire libération du bois... Après cela, je m'attaquerai au Fuuinjutsu... Avec le Rinnegan et le Chakra de mon état d'Uzumaki avec celui de Kyûbi... 1000 clones par semaines feraient 20 ans d'expérience, doubler par la compréhension du Rinnegan pour les mystères du Chakra. Et quand j'aurai atteint tout cela... Le chakra naturel me sera ouvert avec le mokuton, lié par mon Chakra d'Uzumaki ainsi que celui de Kyûbi... Je ferai un nouveau monde, un monde que je ne pourrai pas voir... Par le passé." Dit Naruto avec joie.

Naruto se leva et alla vers l'océan pour le regarder.

"Un jour, un nouveau monde se lèvera... Un monde unique... Mon imagination deviendra réelle et se répercutera à travers ce monde. Il n'y aura plus d'inégalité, il n'y aura plus de haine, plus de souffrance... Démon, Bijû, Humain, animaux, Jinchûriki,..." Extrapola Naruto avec conviction.

Haku regarda Naruto sous un nouveau jour... Même si elle éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour lui, ceux-ci s'étaient appronfondis avec cela... Naruto voulait la paix mondiale.

"Mais si tu veux la paix mondiale... Konoha devrait survivre... Non?" Demanda Haku.

La réponse de Naruto fut net et rapide.

"Non..." Dit rapidement Naruto.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Haku.

"Konoha abrite la corruption et le mal... C'est l'un des seuls village qui fait de son Jinchûriki, une vie de souffrance et de haine quasi quotidienne. Kumo les traite comme des gardiens et des héros... Iwa les traite avec respect simplement... Kiri ne font rien soient par peur, soient par respect... Suna a changé avec la mort du Yondaime Kazekage... Konoha est la seule qui me traite encore avec haine même si j'ai sauvé plusieurs fois leur vie... L'attaque de Shûkaku sur Konoha ainsi que l'attaque des Ninja du village du caché dans le ciel... par Uzumaki Shinnô..." Grogna Naruto avec hargne.

Haku ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupéfaction en entendant qu'un membre de la famille de Naruto avait attaqué Konohagakure no Satô. Konoha était-elle aussi pourvu de mal?

"Sont-ils aussi... ?" Demanda Haku tandis que des larmes apparaîssaient dans ses yeux.

"Tous les jours, pendant plusieurs heures, je devais m'échapper car des ninja ou des civils essayaient de me tuer... Le Sandaime Hokage me disait des excuses pour expliquer pourquoi je souffrais en me disant à chaque fois de leur pardonner pour leur sois-disante bêtise... Qu'ils étaient aveugles... Mais aveugle à quoi? Telle était ma question! Cette question qui m'a été répondue par un traître le soir de l'examen des Genin... Le Sandaime Hokage ne m'a jamais répondu lorsque je lui demandais qui étaient mes parents... " Expliqua Naruto avec un voile de douleur dans les yeux.

A chaque nouvelle parole de l'homme qu'elle avait commencé à aimer, une nouvelle larme coulait de ses yeux. Ce fut un véritable torrent qui se déversa avec la découverte de la bêtise du Sandaime Hokage. Haku ferait tous pour que Naruto ait du bonheur mais si elle doit lui fournir une famille. Lorsqu'il aurait fini son rêve, ils pourraient vivre une vie de bonheur... Alors qu'Haku allait parler à Naruto, Zabuza revint avec un rouleau... Il venait de rentrer de son rapide voyage dans Hi no Kuni, comme l'avait promis Itachi à Shisui... il avait déposé un colis...

"Tu avais raison, Uchiha Itachi a bien laissé quelque chose dans la caverne... Tiens." Zabuza donna le rouleau à Naruto.

Naruto ouvrit rapidement le rouleau qui laissa échapper six corps ainsi qu'une dizaine de robe rouge sang avec des tourbillons noirs dessus. Zabuza, Haku et Naruto alignèrent les corps...

Naruto se concentra et plaça sa main devant lui. Poussant son Chakra dans ses yeux et ses mains, une barre de fer alimentée de Chakra sortit de sa main et du sang coula dessus. Des petits bouts de fer sortit peu après. Se rappelant des enseignements de Shisui, il commença à planter les bouts de fer conducteur dans les différentes parties du corps des personnes mortes devant lui.

_Bien... Maintenant tu vas insouffler les six chemins dans les six corps... Commence par Tendô..._

Observant les six corps, il prit finalement le plus maigre...

_**Attend avant de commencer... il faut d'abord que tu fasses quelque chose de très important...**_

_Quoi?_ Pensa Naruto.

_**Tu te ressembles trop... Ce qui est normal... Ce que je veux dire, il faut que tu changes de physiques ou de look... C'est pourquoi je vais t'envoyer une image... A l'aide d'Izanagi... Une technique interdite du clan Uchiha...**_

_Qui te l'a appris?_ Pensa Naruto avec confusion.

_Imouto-kun... Tu poses encore une question pareille?_

_Désolé, je n'avais pas réfléchi..._ Pensa Naruto avec un air idiot.

_**La ferme! Izanagi permet à son utilisateur de détruire temporairement la limite entre le réel et le rêve... Un possesseur du Rinnegan ne perdra pas la vue contrairement aux autres... C'est pourquoi tu vas te transformer légèrement à la personne que tu verras...**_

_Bien, il faut pour utiliser la technique penser à une barrière, quand tu voudras l'utiliser, pense à une barrière qui se brise et à ce moment-là, tu pousses le plus de Chakra dans tes yeux et tu dis le nom de la Technique._

Naruto fit comme on lui disait... Zabuza et Haku l'observèrent avec précaution... Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était devenu silencieux... Ne voulant pas briser sa concentration, ils préférèrent rester dans le calme.

_Izanagi!_

Naruto prononça calmement le technique... Un voile de vent froid se répercuta à travers l'île, et les yeux de Naruto devinrent brillant durant quelques secondes. Une image d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année apparut dans sa vision... Le jeune homme lui ressemblait beaucoup mais celui avait de longs cheveux rouges dans une manière qui lui rappelait du dénommé Uchiha Madara. Une mèche cacha l'oeil droit.

Poussant de plus en plus de Chakra dans son oeil, il sentit quelque chose changer en lui... Zabuza et Haku virent avec choc que Naruto changea peu à peu devant eux... Devenant légèrement plus grand... Sa coupe de cheveux blonde légèrement courte laissa la place une longue chevelure rouge sang... Montrant un patrimoine Uzumaki certain.

Naruto arrêta la technique quand il sentit enfin que les changements étaient terminés... Zabuza alla rapidement chercher un miroir pour lui tandis qu'Haku demanda enfin ce qui lu iétait arrivé.

"C'est pour que Konoha ne puisse pas me reconnaître, les blonds sont extrêmement rare dans le continent." Parla d'une voix douce Naruto.

Zabuza revint avec un miroir quand Naruto vit enfin son reflet, la tête lui disait vraiment quelque chose...

_**Uzumaki Tatsumaki... Le père d'Uzumaki Mito... Et ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père du côté de ta mère... Tu es relié à lui par son fils et héritier Uzumaki Arashi qui est l'arrière-grand-père de ta mère.**_

_Et tu sais ça comment?_ Pensa Naruto avec suspicion.

_**Je connais la vie d'Uzumaki Mito au moment ou elle m'a mis en elle... Ainsi que celle de ta mère quand j'étais en elle... J'ai pu refaire le lien en vérifiant leur génétique... Tu es relié au Shodaime Hokage par le mariage... Mito et Arashi étant frères et soeurs...**_

_Hmm..._ Pensa Naruto, joyeux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur sa famille.

"Je ressemble donc au père de la femme du Shodaime Hokage de Konoha... Pas mal du tout..." Dit discrètement Naruto.

Zabuza et Haku se regardèrent dans la confusion la plus totale...

"Bien, maintenant, occupons-nous des six chemins..." Dit Naruto avec un sourire avide.

Zabuza le regarda intensément...

"Par contre, je comprend pas pourquoi mais tu ressembles à mort à Uchiha Madara... Dans Kiri, ils ont encore une photographie de lui... Tu saurais pourquoi?" Demanda Zabuza.

_C'est vrai que c'est étrange..._

_**Naruto n'est pas relié... Du moins j'en suis pas sûr...**_

"Je ne sais pas... Kyûbi l'aurait sûrement détectés si j'étais un parent de ce type..." Dit Naruto en commençant à insouffler une partie de son Chakra dans l'un des corps.

_Tendô!_

Soudain les yeux de la personne s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper un Rinnegan... Il se leva... Naruto eut sa vision qui se divisa en deux... Ayant deux points de vues différentes... Il devrait sûrement s'y habituer s'il voulait retourner un jour au combat...

Tendô se dirigea vers l'une des robes et la mit rapidement. Quand il eut finit de la mettre, il se dirigea vers la mer...

Il se retourna légèrement vers Haku et lui offrit un sourire...

"Regarde et admire mon amour..." Parla d'une voix sombre Tendô.

_Shinra Tensei!_

Un voile de destruction se répercuta et un Tsunami se forma... Se dirigeant vers les côtes d'Hi no Kuni...

"Je vais finir d'insouffler mes différents chemins... Tandis que je m'entraînerais là-dessus... Mes clones travailleront sur l'activation du Mokuton en travaillant sur le Chakra élémentaire de l'eau et de la terre... Une autre partie travaillera sur la conception des sceaux... Haku travaillera sur la maîtrise de sa lignée... elle doit avoir le niveau d'un Ninja de classe S! Toi aussi Zabuza!" Parla d'une voix forte Naruto.

Ce fut autour de Tendô de parler... Regardant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon...

"Car quand nous serons prêt... Nous attaquerons Kirigakure no Satô... J'acquérerai Sanbi no Kyodaigame et je deviendrai le Godaime Mizukage..." Parla d'une voix forte Tendô.

Deux milles clones de Naruto hurlèrent leur joie...

"Patron!"

"Boss!"

"Naruto-sama!"

"Rikudô-sama!"

Ils hurlèrent durant un bon moment. Quand ils eurent finis de hurler... Zabuza prit la parole...

"Es-tu quand même sûr de ta victoire, n'oublie pas les soldats de Yagura..." Commença l'épéiste de la Brume.

"Ils seront occupés par les chemins... Et Kyûbi... Je compte le libérer... Peut-être..." Prononça Naruto avec une certaine hésitation.

Mais il reprit soudain de l'assurance...

"Bien, commençons!" Hurla Naruto.

"HAI!" Hurla le reste.

Fin du Chapitre 2.


	3. L'ombre de la tornade dans le maelström

**Rikudô no Naruto.**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas...**

**Commentaire: **Naruto sera jumelé avec Haku... ainsi que plusieurs autres filles... J'ai une préférence pour Karin de Oto, Samui de Kumo, Temari de Suna et peut-être Kurotsuchi d'Iwa...

J'aimerais mettre Naruto avec Hinata... Mais n'oubliez pas que Naruto va devenir ennemi de Konoha et cela m'étonnerai que Hinata aille contres ses amis pour rejoindre Naruto...

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir... Et je vais essayé de sortir les chapitres le plus vite possibles mais cependant je suis partisant de l'expression Qualité sur Quantité... au lieu de l'inverse...

De plus, pour la compréhension des lecteurs... Les chemins du Rinnegan auront tout comme les clones de Naruto une personnalité légèrement différente de leur créateur... Vous allez me dire, que les Chemins et Naruto sont une seule et même chose... Je le sais pas besoin de me le rappelez... Cependant cela ajoutera une légèrement touche... humoristique à l'histoire... Naruto peut les contrôler, peut faire ce qu'il veut avec, cependant ils seront légèrement différent...

Petite précision... Les chemins de Nagato avaient les cheveux oranges... Pour se rappeler de Yahiko, ceux de Naruto auront les cheveux blancs... Un hommage à Jiraya, étant la seule personne lui ayant donné un peu de sympathie.

Les clones de Naruto seront dans leur comportement comme les clones de Star Wars: The clone wars... Pour ceux qui voit ce que je veux dire... Pour les batailles, je me suis énormément basé sur l'anime Star Wars...

**Chapitre 3: L'ombre de la tornade dans le maelström.**

**Mizu no Kuni... Dans un lieu caché... Quelques mois plus tard...**

Ao regarda le ninja qui était agenouillé devant lui, celui-ci tremblait... Il voulait bien le comprendre... Après tout, voir un Ninja connu pour être mort un an et demi plus tôt, marcher une fois de plus parmi les vivants... Momochi Zabuza et Hyôton no Haku... L'un, nuke-nin de classe A et l'autre, une simple ninja de classe B.

Mort au combat contre le célèbre Sharingan no Kakashi...

Terumi Mei, la leader du parti des ninja porteur de Kekkei Genkai de Kirigakure no Satô ne serait pas contente... Zabuza faisait partit d'une ère révolue... Celle des 7 épéistes de la Brume Sanglante.

"De plus... Nous avons découvert un autre problème plus pressant, Ao-sama..." Parla d'une voix tremblante le jeune Ninja.

"Dites..." Ao se prépara au pire.

Pire que la renaissance de Momochi Zabuza... ? Ao avait déjà un doute.

"Avec Zabuza et Haku, il y avait le survivant d'un légendaire clan... Le clan Uzumaki." Déglutit le jeune ninja.

"Uzumaki?" Ricana Ao en se grattant la tête.

"Ao-sama?" Demanda le jeune ninja, confus de son attitude.

"Ce clan est révolu depuis longtemps! Avez-vous une preuve de votre affirmation!?" Demanda Ao en s'énervant d'un coup.

"Il avait de longs cheveux rouges, et utilisait dans la bataille du Fuuinjutsu de haut niveau... Les soldats du Yondaime Mizukage n'ont pas survécu, faute de moyens de faire du Ninjutsu qui était arrêté par un Kekkai qui absorbait les attaques et les renvoyait... Et enfin, il portait clairement sur son habit, l'insigne du clan Uzumaki, un tourbillon." Décrit le jeune Ninja.

Les autres membres de l'organisation commencèrent à chuchoter...

"Serait-ce un survivant du massacre?" Commença un ninja.

"Tu crois, je pense plutôt que c'est un descendant..." Répondit l'autre.

"Les Uzumaki ne se sont pas rétablis à Konoha...?" Demanda un vieux ninja, connaissant la connexion des Uzumaki aux Senju.

"Non, le dernier Uzumaki de Konoha est devenu un Nuke-nin, plusieurs mois plutôt..." Dit un autre Ninja.

"Comment s'appelle l'Uzumaki que nous avons observé...?" Demanda un ninja, curieux de tout cela.

"D'après les renseignement et les espions de Kiri... Uzumaki Tatsumaki..." Dit un ninja, qui feuilletait un tas de document devant lui.

"Puis-je finir mon rapport... Ao-sama?" Demanda le jeune ninja, presser d'aller se reposer.

"Allez-y..." Parla enfin Ao après avoir rétabli le silence dans la pièce.

"Momochi Zabuza et Hyôton no Haku portaient le même habit et d'après leur attitude, étaient les subordonnés d'Uzumaki Tatsumaki... De plus, six autres ninja avec des cheveux blanc se tenaient autour d'eux... Je ne pense pas que ce soit de véritables ninja, car ils ne se comportaient pas comme des Shinobi..." Finit le ninja.

"Bien, disposez..." Commanda Ao. "Je vais prévenir Terumi-sama sur ce tracas." Continua Ao, en quittant la pièce.

En quittant la pièce, les conversations recommencèrent de plus belle, les vieux ninja racontant aux plus jeunes les histoires et les récits sur le légendaire clan Uzumaki et son village appelé Uzushiogakure no Satô...

* * *

**Mizu no Kuni... Champ de bataille... Non loin de Kirigakure no Satô... Au même moment...**

Les attaques fusaient de toutes parts, des centaines de Ninja se battaient pour leur vie contre un ennemi, qui était un mois plutôt, inconnu, et actuellement arborait gracieusement le titre de Ninja de classe S... Uzumaki Tatsumaki.

Avec lui se tenait Momochi Zabuza et Momochi Haku ainsi que six autres ninja masqués...

Habillés de robes rouge écarlates avec un tourbillon noir...

Kuro no Uzu... Telle était le nom de ce groupe...

"Tatsumaki-sama!" Hurla l'un des nombreux clones de lui-même qui était masqué et servait à tromper l'ennemi sur le nombre de troupe en présence.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle sorte de clones mais des Chichio Bunshin... Comme le Kage Bunshin, il était un Kinjutsu, cependant le Kage avait été créé par les Senju tandis que le Chichio avait été créé par les Uzumaki et exigeait du sang du porteur...

Kage bunshin était une technique interdite Jounin de classe B.

Chichio bunshin était une technique interdite Kage de classe S.

La première exigeait un volume intense de Chakra tandis que la deuxième exigeait un volume de Chakra comparable à un Bijû comme le Sanbi ou le Yonbi... Un niveau que seul un Jinchûriki ou un Kage Uzumaki pourrait accomplir... Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama et Hoshigaki Kisame étant les exceptions...

Chichio bunshin pouvait, contrairement au Kage bunshin, prendre plus d'un coup... Mais comme son nom l'indique, il exige du sang de l'utilisateur.

En bref, même un porteur du Byakugan ou Sharingan ne pourrait pas voir la différence entre le clone et son créateur... Une compétence très utile...

C'est ainsi que les clones de sang se lancèrent dans un cri de ralliement dans la mêlée pour la victoire de leur créateur...

Naruto regarda le champ de bataille à côté de Haku et son acolyte Zabuza. Il se sentait extatique pour plusieurs raisons...

La première, personne n'avait pu le reconnaître depuis son changement physique...

La deuxième, il était devenu un ninja de classe S, dépassant de loin ceux de sa génération...

La troisième, il avait en 7 mois, eu plus 80 ans d'expérience de clones en utilisation de Chakra élémentaire...(_Auteur: ne dites pas que je le fais trop puissant car dans l'anime, il a pu acquérir 20 ans d'expérience en une semaine... Kakashi l'avoue..._)... Ce qui lui avait permis une compréhension intense du Chakra de l'eau, de la terre et du vent... Ainsi que d'autres techniques et d'autres disciplines du Chakra...

C'est ainsi que Naruto avait pu après un entraînement colossal, s'ouvrir les portes de la manipulation du bois appelé communément Mokuton, ainsi que la manipulation de la glace appelé Hyôton... Une manipulation que Haku se fit un plaisir à lui faire découvrir...

Cependant, bien qu'il puisse utiliser des techniques Yuki (hyôton) et Senju (Mokuton), il n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'avoir la maîtrise du Shodaime Hokage...

Enfin, c'est après cet exil qu'il revint à la "vie" sous la forme du mystérieux Uzumaki Tatsumaki en frappant fort, cet-à-dire en réduisant en miette la plupart des troupes du Yondaime Mizukage...

Continuant à airer dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Tendô et Chikushodô arriver dans un "pop" de fumée. Tendô avait un air hautain, une chose que Naruto aimait sur son Chemin céleste... Après tout, un ennemi qui pouvait créer une planète avec une main pouvait être arrogant... C'est pourquoi, Naruto faisait en sorte qu'il exprimait un tel air sur ce Chemin là...

Naruto tourna son regard vers Zabuza...

"Qui est Terumi Mei?" Demanda Naruto après un instant de réflexion.

Zabuza manqua de tomber de la falaise en entendant la question, cela lui avait pris au dépourvu...

"Une ancienne coéquipière... Pourquoi?" Demanda Zabuza après avoir répondu.

Naruto le regarda puis tourna son regard lentement vers le champ de bataille...

"Elle est la chef des forces de Ninja porteur de Kekkei Genkai et des clans pro-Kekkei Genkai..." Dit Naruto.

Zabuza, une fois de plus, fut étourdi... Sa belle Mei-chan avait tant changé depuis son départ...

"Tu sais Zabuza... Que la plupart de ses subordonnés veulent ta mort car ils pensent que tu es la représentation d'une époque sanglante... Qu'ils veulent faire disparaître..." Dit Naruto, qui cligna des yeux en voyant une explosion un peu trop puissante.

"Si nous réussissons notre coup d'état... Il y a un risque qu'ils essayent de nous tuer... Après tout, tout le monde sait que je suis un Uzumaki et pour eux, ils pensent que j'essaie de venger ma patrie tomber au combat contre Kiri-Kumo-Iwa..." Parla d'une voix douce, le porteur du Rinnegan.

"Et..." Dit Zabuza en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu connais nos plans Zabuza-san... Je n'ai que faire de Kumo, Kiri ou Iwa concernant ce massacre... Dans tout les cas, le clan Uzumaki renaîtra... Ce dont il faut s'occuper, c'est le village de Konoha... après tout, un Uzumaki qui n'est pas sous leur pouvoir va attirer l'attention, surtout celle de Shimura Danzo et Orochimaru... Ils vont vouloir mon sang pour ses propriétés curatives..." Finit Naruto.

_N'oublie pas l'Akatsuki, otouto-kun..._

_**Oui, n'oublie pas Uchiha Madara...**_

_Non, je ne l'oublie pas Kyûbi, Shisui-nii-san... _Pensa Naruto.

"Tu n'as pas tort." Dit finalement Zabuza après avoir longuement réfléchi. "Mais je ne pense pas que Mei ira à notre encontre, du moins si tu lui prouves que tu es porteur d'une lignée..."

"De ce côté là, on aura pas de problème..." Ricana Naruto en regardant Zabuza qui fixa Naruto dans les yeux.

Un clone de sang apparut à côté de Naruto...

"Tatsumaki-sama... Nos troupes reçoivent le mot que le Yondaime Mizukage va rejoindre la bataille..." Parla doucement le clone.

"Bien soldat! Retour au front." Exigea Naruto avec un grand sourire, aimant bien le jeu que faisait ses clones.

"Hai Tatsumaki-sama!" Le clone repartit dans un Shunshin.

Alors qu'il allait se préparer à rejoindre le combat et exiger son dû... L'un de ses chemins, Jigokudô, avait trouvé la tombe des anciens Mizukage après avoir interrogé de nombreux Ninja... Que faire avec cette information...

* * *

**Kirigakure no Satô... Sanctuaire des Mizukage... Au même moment...**

"Que faisons-nous Jigokudô-sama?" Demanda un clone qui se grattait les fesses.

"Tatsumaki-sama analyse les informations que je viens de lui envoyer..." Parla d'une voix grave, le Chemin des enfers.

L'homme était plutôt grand et arborait une longue chevelure blanche comme la neige. Plusieurs percing avaient été attachés à son nez et à ses oreilles dans un look légèrement punk... Il était assis dans la position du lotus et attendait sagement les ordres de son créateur et maître.

"Tche... J'ai hâte d'avoir fini le combat... Tu crois que Tatsumaki-sama va nous laisser en vie après la fin du coup d'état...?" Demanda un clone qui avait en main plusieurs paires de cartes.

"Maaah... Tu en poses des questions le bleu... Tu n'es même pas encore aller au combat et tu veux déjà faire une pause... Les ordres sont les ordres petit... Bien, à ton tour." Parla d'une voix autoritaire l'un des clones de Naruto qui arborait une tenue légèrement différente des autres clones... Il déposa une carte au milieu du cercle formé par les autres joueurs.

"D'accord Taichô-sama (Trad: Capitaine)." Dit finalement le jeune clone.

L'un des clones eut un grand sourire et déposa ses cartes au milieu...

"Un carré de neuf... HAHA!" Cria de joie le clone, essayant de ramasser le pactole.

Un autre clone sourit à son tour et déposa finalement ses cartes.

"Une suite..." Répondit simplement le deuxième clone.

Le premier clone commença à pleurer en voyant la plupart de son argent partir. Il avait tout perdu sur un simple jeu... Non! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser reprendre le dû de son dure labeur.

"Tu le payeras!" Hurla le perdant en se jetant corps et âmes sur le gagnant en essayant de l'étrangler pour le tuer.

"T'a perdu, c'est tout." Cria de son côté le gagnant qui avait réussi à se défaire de son bourreau, il se jeta à son tour sur le perdant.

"La ferme!" Dit simplement Jigokudô en les fixant du regard.

Ce qui allait devenir un règlement de compte s'arrêta tout de suite sous l'œil inquisiteur du Chemin de l'enfer. Par rapport à Uzumaki Tatsumaki, Jigokudô était beaucoup moins indulgent sur le comportement des clones, aussi ironiques la situation soit-elle... Son maître, de son côté, aimait bien observer les clones car leur comportement le fascinait. La seule personne qui éprouvait un simple désir à regarder les clones fut Chikushodô qui passait le plus clair de son temps en la présence de Haku-sama et Tendô.

Il sentit enfin une réponse du maître, écoutant avec obéissance les ordres de son seigneur, il se tourna vers les clones.

_Ramène-moi les différents Mizukage... Du moins ce qu'il en reste..._

"Clone!" Dit Jigokudô en se levant, frottant sa robe pour enlever les tâches de poussières.

"Hai? Jigokudô-sama?" Demanda la totalité des clones qui étaient dans les alentours.

"Je veux que vous sécurisiez le secteur, car je vais aller devoir dans les catacombes et ramener les corps au maître..." Dit Jigokudô en marchant vers les escaliers qui menaient dans les sous-sols.

"Hai!" Dirent la totalité des clones et se dispersant dans tous les coins de l'édifice et du quartier.

Descendant les escaliers rapidement, Jigokudô repensa à ses frères qui était actuellement tous en mission sauf pour Chikushodô et Tendô qui avait l'ordre de Tatsumaki-sama pour rester près de Haku tous le temps. Personnellement, il voulait comprendre ce sentiment d'appartenance et d'amour qu'éprouvait son créateur pour la manipulatrice des glaces... L'amour était un sentiment inconnu pour lui... Il ne le ressentait que brièvement durant le bref contact de l'âme de son maître avec son corps mais ce sentiment si inconnu disparaissait peu après... Complètement.

Arrivant devant un hall, il s'arrêta complètement et fit un signe de la main, une vague de Chakra partit de sa paume et alla sur toute la longueur montrant un parterre de sceau... Comment les désactiver...?

_Maître... Il y a des sceaux de défenses..._

Il dû attendre quelques minutes avant de recevoir enfin un message...

_Désolé Jigokudô... Mais je ne peux pas venir maintenant ni te contrôler car je dois me battre contre le Yondaime Mizukage... C'est maintenant ou jamais... Mon attention doit être totalement fixée sur lui... Nous désactiverons les sceaux après le combat... Patiente un peu._

_Hai Tatsumaki-sama!_

Avançant précautionneusement près des sceaux, il les regarda une dernière fois puis repartit dans le sens inverse... Il était obligé d'attendre que son maître soit là pour le faire. Quand il s'avança vers la sortie, il vit un clone courir vers lui...

"Jigokudô-sama, l'un de nos éclaireurs vient de nous avertir que la rébellion des clan contenant des Kekkei Genkai profitent du départ du Mizukage pour prendre Kirigakure no Satô... Ils ne veulent pas le laisser à Tatsumaki-sama..." Parla le clone avec alerte.

_Maître! La rébellion profite du départ du Mizukage pour mettre Kiri sous leur pouvoir..._

Seul un silence lui répondit, cependant il sentit une présence oppressante sur son corps...

_Qui est-ce...?_

_**La ferme Jigokudô... C'est moi Kyûbi...**_

_Kyûbi-sama...? Que faites-vous ici dans mon corps..._

_**J'ai utilisé le Chakra de Naruto pour venir dans ton corps... Viens, je vais m'occuper des rebelles... Ce village est à nous!**_

_Hai Kyûbi-sama! Qu'allons-nous faire pour repousser l'ennemi le temps que Tatsumaki-sama puisse devenir chef par la mort du Yondaime Mizukage...?_

_**Je t'honore de ma pleine puissance le temps de cette bataille... Ton corps deviendra un renard géant à neuf queues...**_

_Mais Konoha connaîtra alors que Uzumaki Naruto est dans Kiri..._

_**Naruto veut faire une alliance avec Suna et Kumo ainsi qu'Iwa... Avec la perte de Naruto ainsi que leur presque défaite au main de l'alliance Suna-Oto... Ils ne peuvent pas faire les actes qu'ils veulent... Cet-à-dire pas d'ultimatum et pas de menace... **_

_Bien, mais d'abord... Sortons du bâtiment... Tatsumaki-sama m'en voudrait si je détruisais les tombes des Mizukage..._

Jigokudô sortit en courant du bâtiment, rapidement suivis par le clone.

"Ou sont-ils...?" Demanda Jigokudô en regardant autour de lui.

Un clone vêtu d'une robe noir apparut devant eux... Le clone était de grade général...

"Général au rapport!" Ordonna tout de suite Jigokudô en voyant le général clone apparaître devant lui.

"Jigokudô-sama, la deuxième légion est au contact avec les rebelles... La première et la quatrième secondent Tatsumaki-sama au combat et la troisième traque les officiers racistes contres les lignées." Expliqua rapidement le général en s'agnouillant devant son supérieur par respect.

"Je vais rejoindre le combat contre les rebelles... Et m'occuperai de les rendre hors d'état de nuire ou du moins les faire fuir... Il faut que Tatsumaki-sama aie le temps de devenir Mizukage..." Parla Jigokudô en se grattant le menton, d'un ton pensif.

Il regarda la direction d'où il entendait des combats et sauta de bâtiment à bâtiment à vive allure. Quand il arrêta enfin d'avancer, il vit plus de 2000 ninja qui se battait contre un millier de clone. C'était un massacre.

Un appareil dans la poche fit du bruit d'un coup. Le général clone le sortit de sa poche et un appareil fait en bois ou des sceaux étaient gravés dessus laissait échapper des paroles et des sons diverses...

_Deuxième légion... Nous sommes massacrés... Envoyés des renforts... Je répète... Deuxième légion demande des renfo-AAaaargh..._

Le son s'arrêta d'un coup... Le silence le remplaça... Jigokudô ne perdit pas du tout et s'élança dans le vide... Une aura rouge sang l'enveloppa et puis une lumière jaune qui commença à grandir... Lorsque les rebelles rouvrir leur yeux, devant eux se tenait un Bijû à neuf queues... Kyûbi no Yokô...

"**Vengeons nos camarades tombés au combat!**" Hurla Kyûbi avec un cri féroce.

"Comment est-ce possible...?!" Paniqua un ninja.

"Kyûbi n'était-il pas mort!? On avait pourtant entendu que le Yondaime Hokage l'avait tué!" Pleura un ninja qui commença à reculer avec effroi.

Des centaines et des centaines de cri et de pleures retentirent sous le rire du Bijû qui s'avança tel un félin vers une proie en faiblesse. Avançant lentement, savourant son repas à venir... Les clones survivants se regroupèrent et reprirent les armes.

"POUR TATSUMAKI-SAMA! POUR NOS CAMARADES!" Hurlèrent tout les clones d'un coup et se jetèrent dans la mêlée tels des enragés... Ce n'était plus des humains mais de pures berserk! Quand un tombait, 10 ennemis mourraient avec lui...

"**Allez mes enfants... Massacrez pour notre prochaine victoire... Je sens déjà l'odeur du sang à venir...**" Gloussa Kyûbi en se léchant les babines.

* * *

**Sur le bâtiment...**

Sur le bâtiment qui servait de centre d'observation, le général clone regarda le combat avec une goutte de sueur tombant dans la nuque.

"Euh... On était pas censé seulement les mettre hors d'état de nuire, alors que là, on a commencé une véritable boucherie... C'est Tatsumaki-sama qui va râler. Avec une légion de rebelles tués, je ne pense pas que la Leader voudra bien coopérer." Dit lentement le général.

* * *

**Le champ de bataille de la deuxième légion...**

"**BIJÛDAMA!**" Cria Kyûbi avec joie, concentrant du Chakra démoniaque devant lui. Une boule de Chakra violette se fit lentement mais sûrement.

"EVASION!" Hurla un clone tandis que les autres clones s'évadaient du champ de bataille pour ne pas être réduit en poussière, ils partaient le plus vite possible, laissant derrière eux les ennemis qui les regardèrent sans trop comprendre.

"Pourquoi partent-ils...?" Demanda un ninja.

"Ils s'enfuient... On a gag-" Commença un ninja avec joie.

_Bijûdama!_

Une boule de Chakra concentrée sortit de derrière les troupes ennemies et fonça à toute allure vers eux... Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant d'être vaporisé par la sainte technique du démon renard.

* * *

**Sur le bâtiment...**

"Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas partit en voyant Kyûbi-sama préparer son attaque...?" Demanda le général complètement confus devant l'idiotie de l'ennemi.

Ce fut l'un de ses subordonnés revenus du combat qui lui répondit.

"4e règle dans les batailles maître... Attendre que l'acteur le plus important de la bataille fasse son attaque principal pour clore celle-ci..." Répondit immédiatement le clone tandis que ses camarades le regardèrent comme s'il était un imbécile.

"Hein?!" Crièrent le reste.

"Laissez tombez..." Dit platement le clone en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

**Sur l'ancien champ de bataille... Du moins ce qu'il en reste...**

"**Ha... Quel beau spectacle... Jigokudô, merci pour m'avoir permis d'emprunter ton corps temporairement...**" Remercia Kyûbi, de très bonne humeur.

_Ce n'est rien Kyûbi-sama..._

* * *

**Sur le poste d'observation du champ de bataille de la première et quatrième légion...**

_Ici, la 15e division... Nous voyons au loin le Yondaime Mizukage... Demande renfort et ordre..._

_Ici la 30e division... Nous sommes surpassés... Demande des renforts au plus vite..._

_Ici, la 56e... Nous avons fait une troué dans leur troupes..._

Des clones coururent partout avec des parchemins en mains tandis que d'autres écoutèrent les ordres du Chemin présent à la bataille, en l'occurrence Tendô.

"Avancer la 40e et 43e division pour renforcer la 15e, prévenez la 4e, 5e et 17e divisions pour aller aider la 30e division. Que la 56e division attendent un peu... Mon frère Shuradô va venir les aider à agrandir la faille dans les troupes ennemies..." Commanda Tendô, regardant le champ de bataille avec un regard calculateur.

Un clone apparut dans un "pop" de fumée...

"Tendô-sama, Zabuza-sama demande pour se joindre à la bataille..." Récita le clone, regardant son supérieur.

_Qu'il y aille... Haku est en sécurité avec Ningendô et Chikushodô... Je vais rejoindre le Yondaime et commencer mon destin..._

_Hai Tatsumaki-sama! Mais Ningendô n'était-il pas en mission...?_

_Tu le sens autant que moi quand ils viennent vers nous, Tendô... D'après toi, comment tu as su que Shuradô avait fini sa mission...?_

_Je n'y avais pas penser mon maître, désolé..._

"Tatsumaki-sama va rejoindre le combat... Zabuza peut aller au combat... Haku-Hime est en sécurité..." Dit Tendô.

Les clones hochèrent de la tête et partirent rejoindre leur division. Laissant le Chemin céleste à ses pensées.

* * *

**Carrière où le Yondaime Mizukage regarde la bataille...**

"Mizukage-sama, nos éclaireurs nous préviennent que le chef ennemi vient par ici avec une armée..." S'affola le jeune ninja.

Le Kage aux yeux vide tourna lentement sa tête vers son subordonné...

"Je vais rejoindre la bataille, nous verrons qui est le plus puissant..." Parla calmement le Kage sous hypnose.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la clairière et se diriger vers le chef ennemi pour en découdre, un ninja portant le bandeau de Kiri apparut essoufflé à côté de son chef suprême.

"Mizukage-sama... C'est urgent!" Paniqua le ninja en voyant la garde rapprochée du Kage venant vers lui.

"Vous avez 30 secondes, passez ce délais, vous serez mis au cachot..." Parla doucement le chef, magnanime.

"Kyûbi a été aperçu à côté du village... Les forces rebelles auraient profité de votre départ pour essayer un coup d'état quand vous n'auriez pas été là... Ils ont été rapidement tués par le démon renard à neuf queues..." Termina le ninja dans un souffle, épuisé par la course qu'il avait dû faire.

"Kyûbi... Dites-vous? Intéressant... Uzumaki Naruto serait à proximité du village ou... Il serait mort... Non... Il aurait fallu 3 ans pour le démon à réapparaître... Soit il a été descellé, soit Uzumaki ne contrôle plus son Bijû... Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à proximité de mon village...?" Se demanda Yagura, en réfléchissant intensément.

"Qui est-ce? Ce Uzumaki Naruto?" Demanda un ninja de sa garde personnel.

"Le jinchûriki de Kyûbi no Yokô, déclaré Nuke-nin de Konoha depuis plusieurs mois..." Répondit distraitement Yagura qui regardait l'horizon.

"Ha..." Déclara finalement le même ninja.

**Mizu no Kuni... Caverne cachée... Appartenant à l'Akatsuki...**

"Zetsu... Tu vas avoir du boulot..." Déclara une étrange silhouette enveloppée dans un très long manteau noir dont le visage était caché par un masque orange représentant un tourbillon dont le centre montrait une ouverture laissant apparaître son oeil droit.

Une lueur rougeâtre s'en échappa... Sharingan.

"Qu'est-ce que se serait, Obito-sama...?" Demanda Zetsu blanc. "**Prend l'habitude de l'appeler Madara... Combien de fois dois-je te le dire, sombre idiot!**" Dit d'un ton autoritaire, la moitié sombre.

"Kyûbi aurait été aperçu dans toute sa splendeur près de Kiri... Trouve si s'est réellemment lui, ou que c'est simplement Uzumaki Naruto en mode Berserk, dans les deux cas, il me faut sa position..." Dit finalement la sombre silhouette.

"D'accord Obi-... Madara-sama." Répondit Zetsu, s'enfonçant dans le sol lentement.

Uchiha Obito resta seul dans la pièce, à réfléchir...

"Qui es-tu... Uzumaki Tatsumaki...?" Dit finalement Obito après un moment de silence. "Ma marionnette va te briser... Et quand cela sera fini, j'apprendrai comment as-tu fait pour réanimer ce bon vieux Zabuza..." Finit Obito en se levant de son siège en pierre.

Il quitta la pièce pour aller vers une ouverture de lumière et vit Kirigakure de sa position. A divers endroit du village, il put voir différents feu allumés. Il ferma les yeux...

* * *

**Clairière du Mizukage...**

Yagura ouvrit les yeux pour laisser échapper une lueur écarlate qui disparu dans ses yeux vide...

"Nous y allons... On s'occupera du Kyûbi plus tard..." Dit Yagura en sautant dans la direction du chef ennemi.

"Hai Mizukage-sama!" Crièrent les ninja de sa garde personnel.

Les autres ninja suivirent peu après... De mauvaise grâce...

* * *

**Non loin de là, du côté d'Uzumaki Tatsumaki...**

"Enfin... Il arrive..." Murmura Naruto en regardant le Yondaime Mizukage venir vers lui.

_Ton destin est à portée de main..._

_**Shisui a raison... Il est temps que tu deviennes quelqu'un de connu... Le monde doit te connaître... Le clan Uzumaki, les seules héritiers véritablement digne de l'héritage de mon père... Le Sage des six chemins...**_

Naruto eut un petit sourire et fixa sur son dos un gunbai de guerre ainsi qu'un Shakujô... Celui du Sage... Enfilant le veste du Sage... Il soupira de bonheur...

"Je me sens étrangement bien et extatique..." Dit Naruto avec un froncement de sourcil.

_**Ne soit pas confus... C'est la présence du Chakra du Sage qui a cet effet là sur toi... Ton Rinnegan par la présence de ce Chakra est plus puissant... De plus, ce Chakra a un effet bénéfique sur moi...**_

_Hmm...?_

_**Je fus créé par ce Chakra... Cela me rend plus puissant... Sanbi va déguster... Héhé...**_

_Ha..._Pensa Naruto, impressionné par les objets qu'il tenait avec lui.

Naruto entendit quelque chose arriver devant lui... N'ayant pas besoin de regarder vers eux.. Il sentit exatectement qui était dans la clairière... Le Mizukage avec toute sa garde. Il regarda finalement vers eux quand il sentit que leur émotions laissaient place à la colère d'être ainsi ignorer par un ennemi.

"Le Yondaime Mizukage... Heureux de te rencontrer..." Parla d'une voix rassurée, Naruto.

Autant être sympathique avec une personne qui serait mort dans moins d'une heure... Son adversaire n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi accueillant vu le regard qu'il lui jetait... Un regard vide...? Genjutsu?

_**Je sens que Sanbi a l'air étrange...**_

_Etrange...?_

_**Je sens une aura que je n'ai pas sentie en 13 ans... Depuis que j'ai été enlevé d'Uzumaki Kushina...**_

_Tu veux dire que Madara...?_

_**Il contrôle le Yondaime Mizukage... J'en suis pratiquement sûr... Cela sent son Chakra...**_

_Autant le libérer en imposant un Fuuin ou en le tuant..._Pensa Naruto qui se mis en position de combat.

Il leva les yeux vers les adversaires qui étaient en sa présence.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

4 Bunshin apparurent à côté de lui et se jetèrent dans la mêlée... Naruto regarda le Chef de Kiri qui restait là, sans bouger, pas ennuyer du tout que sa garde se fasse tuer devant lui.

"Uzumaki Tatsumaki... Leader du Kuro no Uzu... Et possesseur du Rinnegan... C'est une surprise pour le moins... Désagréable." Parla d'une voix douce le Kage.

"Sanbi no Yagura... Yondaime Mizukage depuis plus de 15 ans... Tu as l'air de n'avoir que 16 ans... J'en suis plutôt curieux... Aurais-tu inventé une technique d'immortalité comme Orochimaru...?" Dit Naruto en lui jetant un clin d'oeil.

_Suiton! Mizurappa no Jutsu!_

Une technique de l'eau les rafla de peu et se dirigea vers un arbre, lancée par un ninja de la garde. Il n'alla pas trop loin, tué par un clone.

"Tu oses me comparer avec ce déchet...? Sais-tu seulement à qui tu parles, jeune Uzumaki!? Alors que tes parents n'étaient sûrement que des adolescents... Moi et mes frères d'armes détruisions ta patrie..." Ricana le Yondaime Mizukage dont le sourire goguenard n'atteignait pas les yeux, preuve de son contrôle via Genjutsu.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais participé à la bataille, à l'époque tu devrais plutôt être jeune, n'est-ce pas Yagura... ou plutôt Madara?" Ricana Naruto. "Du moins, Yagura était jeune, toi, tu ne l'es pas autant." Continua à ricaner, Naruto.

Yagura arrêta de bouger un instant, ayant l'air de réfléchir. Soudain, Naruto sentit une puissance malveillante s'éveiller dans son ennemi, deux Sharingan apparaîssant dans les yeux.

"Je vois... Tu n'es pas un amateur si tu connais ma véritable identité. Comment l'as-tu découvert, jeune Uzumaki? Est-ce que l'apparition du Kyûbi ne serait pas un hasard? Après tout, il est tout naturel que le Rinnegan puisse asservir le Kyûbi." Dit Madara par le biais de sa marionnette.

"C'est effectivement Kyûbi qui m'a parlé de toi... Uchiha Madara." Parla Naruto, regardant toujours son adversaire dans les yeux, ne tombant pas dans ses illusions.

"Hmm... Si tu as le Kyûbi no Yôko, qu'est-il advenu de son ancien porteur, le prince d'Uzu no Kuni, Uzumaki Naruto? J'aimerais réellement mettre la main sur son précieux corps, après tout, un sang pur Uzumaki ne se croise pas tout les jours depuis le massacre." Demanda Madara, plus concerner pour retrouver Naruto que la bataille à venir.

"Maah... Tu y tiens tant que sa... Malheureusement, j'ai été obligé de l'incinérer vu que son corps retient les secrets de notre clan, ne m'en tient pas rigueur... Madara-chan." Ricana Naruto qui se prépara à attaquer.

Le corps de Yagura se tendit brusquement et il se jeta rapidement vers Naruto pour lui faire payer son acte. Naruto esquiva de peu un coup du bâton du Yondaime. Il sata une nouvelle fois pour esquiver un autre coup. Yagura, profitant de sa mauvaise posture fit rapidement les mouvements de mains.

_Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!_

Un véritable raz de marée arriva vers Naruto, il sauta d'arbre en arbre pour esquiver le tsunami qui allait sûrement lui faire boire la tasse... Ayant assez de sauter, il se retourna et fit aussitôt sa technique.

_Uzumaki Hijutsu! Suiton! Uzumaki no Jutsu!_

L'eau qui arriva rapidement vers Naruto s'enroula autour de lui pour faire un énorme tourbillon dont le centre était le jeune Uzumaki. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra vers la source de Chakra la plus immense à proximité. Celle-ci venait rapidement dans sa direction. Esquivant un sourire goguenard, il fit différent mouvement de main et leva sa main droite vers le ciel.

_Uzumaki Hijutsu! Fûton! Tatsumaki no Jutsu!_

Soudain une énorme cellule orageuse se forma au-dessus de la forêt, des éclairs foudrayèrent le ciel de leur puissance et soudain, une colonne de nuage se dirigea vers le sol. Quand celle-ci rentra en collision avec celui-ci, des dizaines d'arbres et des rochers de toutes tailles commencèrent à entrer en rotation autour du monstre de vent.

Yagura eut durant un instant, un regard d'admiration et de choc. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette technique de vent. Uzumaki Tatsumaki était un véritable challenge, il venait de créer... Une tornade! Celle-ci se dirigea tout de suite vers lui quand son adversaire le repéra.

Il partit rapidement dans l'autre direction et se cacha derrière une colline imposante qui pourrait sûrement arrêter la tornade mais pour sécuriser cela...

_Doton! Doroku Kaeshi!_

Une immense muraille de terre apparut du sol, protégeant son utilisateur des vents tranchants du phénomène météorologique. Soudain, il entendit un énorme choc... Les deux techniques s'affrontaient... Qui gagneraient?

Profitant de cela, Yagura partit dans une autre direction pour contourner la tornade et retourner vers son adversaire. Quand il fut sûr de sa position via son Chakra. Il commença une fois de plus le combat.

_Katon! Ryûka no Jutsu!_

Un dragon de feu asiatique sortit de sa bouche et dévala la faible distance entre lui et son adversaire. Celui-ci leva simplement sa main gauche et sa technique commença à disparaître.

"C'est vrai, j'avais légèrement oublié que les possesseurs du Rinnegan pouvaient absorber les techniques." Parla Yagura.

"Un oubli fâcheux, chers adversaire." Dit Naruto marchant vers le Yondaime. "Continuons-nous notre danse?" Ricana Naruto.

_Fûton! Reppushô!_

Une puissante raffale de vent quitta sa bouche et alla vers Yagura. Celui-ci attendit le dernier moment.

_Katon! Karyû Endan!_

Une énorme technique de feu sortit de sa bouche, celle-ci ressemblait vaguement à un dragon et devint colossale avec l'apport du vent du Reppushô. Naruto, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas absorber celle-ci sans être en mauvaise posture, quitta rapidement la clairière créé par sa bourrasque de vent.

Il n'alla pas trop loin car il dût esquiver un coup de pied dévastateur qui lui aurait casser la nuque. Voyant son ennemi dans une position sans défense, Naruto effectua rapidement une technique.

_Shinra Tensei!_

Le pouvoir de Tendô coula à travers son corps et éjecta son ennemi, loin de lui.

_Naruto... Effectue la denière technique quand tu seras sûr qu'il ne bouge pas._

_Hai... Shisui-nii-san. _Pensa Naruto qui commença à reccueillir du Chakra dans ses mains.

Madara de son côté, sentit que sa marionnette était légèrement blessée par la toute dernière technique. Ce fut sûrement une manipulation de la Gravité donné par le Rinnegan.

"Je vois, tu as déjà découvert l'un des pouvoirs du Sage..." Dit Madara après un long moment de silence.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il leva simplement la main.

_Kirigakure Hijutsu! Kirigakure no Jutsu!_

Une énorme brume se leva et commença à mettre un voile sur toute la forêt. Naruto fut quasiment cachée dans la brume, tellement la technique fut puissante.

_Fûton! Rasenshuriken!_

Levant son bras vers le ciel, une énorme masse d'air se comprima et commença à tourner sur elle-même, soudain elle brilla et un shuriken se forma lentement telle une galaxie, tournant lentement sur elle-même. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et balança l'attaque vers l'endroit ou il détectait le chakra du Mizukage. Naruto eut un léger vertige après l'avoir lancé, celle-ci étant très consommatrice en Chakra.

L'attaque continua son chemin vers le Mizukage à vive allure. Le Mizukage l'esquiva de peu avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci s'effaça rapidement quand l'attaque commença à devenir déséquilibrée et engloba l'homme ainsi que les environs dans une explosion de vent tranchant.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, Naruto pu voir son adversaire, un genou à terre et du sang et des coupures de la tête au pied.

"Pas mal... Uzumaki... Mais n'oublie pas qui je suis... Je suis le Jinchûriki de Sanbi no Kyodaigame." Dit Yagura, tandis que ses blessures se refermaient d'elle-même. Une aura vert foncée commença à tourner autour du Mizukage.

Une queue de Chakra verte apparut derrière lui... L'aura forma une silhouette de tortue autour de lui. Soudain, une intention meurtrière immense se répercuta à travers la forêt où se tenait le combat. Le Mizukage commença à rentrer en transe...

_Que fait-il?_

_**Il va invoquer le Sanbi... Veux-tu que je vienne Naruto...?**_

_Si cela s'aggrave... Oui... Sinon j'utiliserai ma dernière technique de Gravitation... _Pensa Naruto avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Vois et contemple ma puissance... Jeune Uzumaki! Tu vas voir la véritable puissance d'Uchiha Madara!" Se délecta le Mizukage. Il commença un rire démoniaque... Des éclairs commencèrent à gronder dans le ciel, juste derrière lui. Donnant un effet maléfique à la scène.

"Effectivement, de mon côté, j'ai le Kyûbi... Quand on y pense, Kyûbi ne fait pas le poid à Sanbi qui a 3 queues de puissance, je crois, non?" Ironisa Naruto avec un sourire goguenard. "Alors que Kyûbi en a... euh... Neuf! Neuf étant plus faible que trois... Je crois?" Continua Naruto, toujours aussi hilare.

"INSOLENT! Je te ferai bouffer ces mots quand tu seras à mes pieds, me demandant ma clémence et ma miséricorde envers ta piètre dépouille." S'énerva Madara.

Le Bijû à trois queues commença à apparaître derrière le célèbre et sanglant Mizukage. L'énorme tortue démoniaque auréolées de 3 queues puissantes et imposantes derrière elle, se dirigea lentement vers son porteur. Attendant sagement son maître, qu'il puisse l'utiliser.

"Tu vas voir, même avec le Rinnegan, tu ne pourras pas me battre." Ricana Madara par le biais du Mizukage.

"On verra bien qui rira le dernier... Ancêtre stupide... Tu aurais dû rester dans la tombe..." Dit Naruto.

Ne laissant pas son ennemi lui répondre, Naruto se jeta corps et âmes vers son adversaire.

_Banshô Tenin!_

Le Mizukage ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela... S'élança rapidement vers Naruto qui forma un sceau... Un sceau que l'Uchiha reconnu rapidement... Le Yondaime Hokage l'ayant utilisé sur lui plusieurs années plutôt lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi sur Konoha.

_Keiyakû Fûin!_

Madara fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour arrêter sa marionnette d'approcher son adversaire mais le sceau renforcé par l'action du Rinnegan ainsi qu'une série de sceau qui permettrait de détruire le sceau d'un Jinchûriki cassèrent sans trop de dommage, le sceau retenant le Sanbi.

Le Sanbi voyant qu'il était une fois de plus en liberté, commença sans plus tarder un Bijûdama.

"**Jamais je ne retournerai dans un humain... JAMAIS! BIJÛDAMA!**" Hurla Sanbi en colère.

L'attaque fut prête tandis que Naruto se retourna vers le monstre. Il ne vit pas le Mizukage venir vers lui. Il sentit soudain une main traverser sa poitrine et détruire son poumon gauche...

Il commença à voir trouble...

_Izanagi!_

Ce qui fut une blessure mortelle ne devint plus qu'un rêve... Naruto s'effondra sur un rocher, à bout de souffle. Venant d'expulser une énorme quantitée d'énergie pour survivre via l'Izanagi.

_**Triple idiot! Ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi qui n'est pas mort!**_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris Naruto!?_

_**Sort vite d'ici, Sanbi va le lancer!**_

_Bijûdama!_

L'attaque sortit de la bouche de l'animal et Naruto décampa rapidement. Quand il fut sûr de ne plus être dans l'angle de destruction. Il souffla quelques minutes. Le Mizukage ne fut pas aussi rapide et il lui manquait une partie de son corps, son bras gauche.

_Achève-le..._

Naruto suivit le conseil de son grand frère et une lame de fer sortit de sa main... Il la lança vers le Yondaime... Madara vit l'attaque mais le corps fut trop endommagé pour esquiver à temps l'attaque mortelle.

Le Yondaime Mizukage venait de mourir... Naruto ne prit pas trop de temps à récupérer la robe du Mizukage et l'enfila rapidement. D'un clin du Rinnegan, celle-ci se refit en bon état.

_Bien... Au lieu de t'admirer, occupes-toi donc du deuxième Bijûdama que le Sanbi va te lancer..._

_Bijûdama!_

Une énorme masse de Chakra condensée arriva à toute allure vers le jeune fit rapidement des mouvements de la main.

_Kekkai no Fûin!_

Soudain une barrière d'étanchéité apparut devant la boule et celle-ci fut aspirée dedans comme si la barrière était un trou noir... Soudain une luminosité apparut dans une vallée lointaine... L'attaque venait d'être transportée dans la vallée avoisinante.

"Tu t'es assez amusé.. mon cher Bijû..." Dit calmement Naruto qui regarda le Sanbi.

Naruto claqua les deux paumes de sa main... L'une contre l'autre... Et les sépara lentement tandis qu'une une boule noir apparut dans ses mains... Un centre Gravitationnel...

_Chibaku Tensei!_

Son Rinnegan brilla de mille feu. Et la boule noir illumina d'une lumière aveuglante la totalité de la région. Soudain un grondement se répercuta à travers cette même région... Et le sol se défragmenta tandis que la roche et l'eau allèrent ensemble vers cet étrange boule sombre.

Le Bijû commença à comprendre qui était face à lui...

"**Comment pouvez-vous utiliser la technique du Sage des six Chemins... Avez-vous le Rinnegan?**" Demanda la tortue, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

Seul le silence fut sa réponse. Soudain, le Bijû commença à s'élever vers le ciel tandis qu'il hurlait de rage et de colère. Il commença une fois de plus à faire un Bijûdama pour échapper à son tourment.

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard, après qu'il soit sûr que le démon soit trop épuiser pour s'échapper, qu'il commença à écrire une séquence de sceau qui permettrait au démon de venir dans son ventre sans que son premier sceau soit détruit et fonctionne toujours aussi correctement.

Alors qu'il continuait à transcrire le sceau que Shisui lui décrivait, une armada de clone vint vers lui. La plupart était sanglant et revenaient de la bataille.

"Tatsumaki-sama... L'ennemi a été mis en déroute. La troisième légion a mis Kirigakure no Satô sous leur pouvoir. Ils attendent vos ordres. Tendô-sama est sur le chemin pour vérifier que tout s'y passe bien. Jigokudô-sama est en train de se reposer après que le Kyûbi ait utilisé son corps." Commença le général clone.

"Comment sa... Kyûbi a pris contrôle sur son corps...?" Demanda Naruto, se demandant intérieurement.

_**C'est bon... J'ai juste voulu m'amuser sur le champ de bataille... Tu ne vas pas râler pour sa... non?**_

_Allons... Otouto-kun... Ne soit pas aussi dramatique... Il n'a rien fait de mal..._

"Kyûbi a balayé les forces rebelles..." Continua le clone.

"QUOI!?" Cria Naruto.

_Euh... J'ai rien dit... Méchant Kyûbi... Méchant!_

_**Je me suis laissé peut-être emporter... Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir... Hein? Naruto... Naruto?**_

_Tu peux être sûr d'une chose, ta renarde... Tu peux te la mettre ou je pense! _Pensa Naruto, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le clone préféra laisser son maître, digérer la nouvelle. Il revint dans les rangs tandis que l'armée attendait les ordres. Ce fut seulement après un long moment que Naruto se calma pour voir que ses clones attendaient toujours les ordres.

"Nous allons en direction de Kirigakure no Satô... Qu'une partie de la 1ère division s'étendent sur la superficie de l'île pour protéger notre nouveau quartier général... Le Village caché dans la Brume..." S'exclama Naruto.

"Euh... Maître... Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose...?" Demanda un clone qui pointait de son doigt la nouvelle lune qu'ornait le ciel en plein jour.

"Ha oui... Je l'avais oublié celui-là!" Ricana Naruto.

Il se dirigea vers l'énorme feuille ou on un sceau avait été gravé. Il leva son bras vers le ciel et soudain, la boule de roche géante commença son ascension vers le sol, doucement. Quand elle fut enfin à leur niveau... La coquille de roche commença à s'effriter pour laisser voir le légendaire Sanbi... en train de roupiller... Visiblement, la technique céleste endormait le prisonnier qui était emmêlé dans la sphère.

_**Toujours su que c'était un fainéant...**_

_Euh... Kyûbi-san... N'est-ce pas vous qui dormez presque tout le temps..._

_**Rrrrr... C'est mieux que se toucher en gémissant le prénom de cette demoiselle qui vend des ramens... Ayare... Non... Ayame... Ayame! Voilà le nom de la jeune humaine... C'est... plutôt pathétique!**_

_Et vous! Vous gémissez le nom de Anko-san... Quasiment tout le temps!_

_**La ferme! Ose encore une fois prononcez le nom de Hebi-hime et je te tuerai...**_

_Calmez-vous... Kyûbi et Shisui-nii-san! _Pensa Naruto, alors qu'un sourire florissait sur ses lèvres. Il venait de découvrir un tas d'informations qu'il pourrait ressortir pour du chantage lorsque les deux zigotos viendraient le faire chier.

Naruto secoua la tête... Vaut mieux profiter que le Bijû dorme...

"Reculez, je commence la séquence de sceau..." Déclara Naruto alors que la totalité des troupes allèrent se poster derrière leur maître.

Naruto commença les mouvements de la main...

Il en posa une sur le sceau... Et l'autre était dirigé vers l'endroit où se tenait la tortue à trois queues. Son Rinnegan devint flamboyant de vie et le sceau retenant le Kyûbi qui était dans son ventre commença à rougeoyer...

_Kyûke no Fûin!_

Le sceau sur laquelle sa main était posé commença à briller...

_Gedo! Rikudô no Fûin!_

Son autre main et son Rinnegan commencèrent eux aussi à briller... Soudain le Bijû disparu dans une poussière verte feuille et se dirigea vers Naruto à toute allure... L'énergie verte se condensa dans la main de Naruto qu'il avait dirigé auparavant sur le Bijû... L'autre main qui était sur le sceau en papier se leva et le sceau se décolla de la feuille de papier... Il dirigea sa main à côté de son sceau sur le ventre (qui retenait Kyûbi). Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le sceau était fixé, il dirigea la main verdoyante vers le sceau qui était encore ouvert. L'énergie fut tout de suite absorbée et le sceau qui était rouge... Montrant le vide, devint noir et le rond noir commença à disparaître pour former un maëlstrom ou 6 tomoe tournaient autour du réceptacle. Le Sanbi... venait d'être scellé. Pour la première fois, un Jinchûriki contenait deux Bijû...

Naruto se sentit tout d'un coup faible...

_**Naruto! Viens mettre le Sanbi sous le pouvoir du Rinnegan... Ton corps n'est pas encore habitué... Il va te donner le plus de Chakra pour que ta vie soit détruite... Ton corps se consumera...**_

_Mais je suis déjà habitué à la tienne... La sienne ne devrait pas être un problème! _Pensa Naruto avec panique. Il s'assied et commença à méditer pour retourner dans son monde intérieur.

_Naruto... Sanbi et Kyûbi sont différents... Ton corps n'est pas habitué à deux Bijû mais à un seul!_

_J'arrive! _Pensa Naruto, qui se sentit tomber dans le néant.

* * *

**Monde intérieur de Naruto... Cage de Kyûbi, Shisui et le nouveau squatteur... Sanbi!**

Naruto courrut dans l'égout et arriva enfin dans la grande salle où il savait que le Kyûbi avec son grand frère l'attendait. Effectivement, ils virent les deux en train de boire du... thé? Tandis qu'une nouvelle prison était â coté de celle du fameux renard.

"**Ha! Te voilà Naruto! On attendait plus que toi!**" S'exclama le renard avec un sourire carnassier.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire même s'il savait que les relations étaient encore tendues entres les deux.

"Naruto-kun... Il est temps..." Dit Shisui en brisant le silence.

Naruto acquieça de la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers la cage de la tortue qui ronflait bruyamment... En effet, l'effet secondaire du Chibakû Tensei fonctionnait encore...

"Naruto... Pousses le plus de Chakra dans tes yeux et pousse ta volonté et regarde-le dans les yeux..." Naruto fit comme le disait son grand frère.

"Euh... Naruto... Réveille d'abord le Bijû... Je pense que cela fonctionnera un peu plus..." Naruto eut une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe lorsqu'il entendit Shisui.

Naruto se planta près de la tortue... Près de l'endroit ou il vit un trou dans sa tête... Qui devrait être ses oreilles.

"Réveilles-toi Fainéant!" Hurla Naruto de toute ses forces.

"**La ferme Kyûbi! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un fai-... Hé! Tu n'est pas ce fichu renard! T'es ce connard qui a butté mon dernier porteur...**"Grogna Sanbi, de très mauvaise humeur. "**Tu vas payer... héhé... Meurt!**" Hurla Sanbi alors qu'une vague immense de Chakra verte alla vers Naruto.

Naruto leva simplement les yeux vers la créature et croisa son regard comme lui avait dit Shisui et poussa sa volonté par le Rinnegan. Sanbi arrêta soudain d'hurler et resta en transe...

"Quel calme..." Dit pensivement Shisui qui était sortit de l'antre du renard.

"**Héhé... Cela lui apprendra à m'insulter à cette fichue tortue...**" Ricana Kyûbi.

Shisui se frotta le front en désespérant... Le renard était véritablement soûlant... Dire qu'il y a une heure, il râlait sur le fait que le Sanbi devrait être bien traiter...

Naruto de son côté, utilisa sa volonté pour que Sanbi utilise légèrement son Chakra pour que son coeur puisse s'y habituer petit à petit... Quand il fut sûr que le Bijû était sous son pouvoir, il sortit de la cage de la tortue et se dirigea vers celle du Kyûbi...

"Alors... Nous commençons la deuxième partie du plan... Gouverner la Brume..." Dit Naruto.

"Hmm... Nous referons Kiri et nous pourchasserons l'Akatsuki..." Déclara Shisui.

"**On détruira Madara et on anéantira Konoha...**" Finit le renard.

Naruto hocha la tête et commença à se dissiper... Retournant dans le monde extérieur...

* * *

**Plaine de la Brume cachée... Ancien champ de bataille... Devant l'entrée de Kiri...**

Naruto marchait calmement vers la porte de Kiri et vit avec amusement, la totalité des clones masqués, baissés la tête lorsqu'il passa devant eux... La plupart des Ninja de Kiri furent amadoués par le nombre de soldat que possédait à ce qu'il semblerait être le nouveau Mizukage... Plusieurs vieillards du conseil Shinobi se mirent sr sa route... Naruto s'arrêta devant eux...

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda farouchement le vieillard qui avait eu le courage de lui parler comme s'il était son chien.

"Celui qui a tué le Yondaime Mizukage et détruit la totalité de sa garde personnel... Seul." Dit Naruto alors qu'il vit avec amusement que l'ancien pâlissait à chaque mot.

Naruto fit un hochement de tête et le vieillard dû céder le passage... Naruto se dirigea donc vers ce qu'il serait un podium utilisé par le Mizukage pour les grandes annonces. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, quand Naruto fut sûr que le village était bien sécurisé et que la totalité des Ninja et villageois seraient là qu'il commença son discours.

"Salutation... Peuple de Kiri... Le règne duYondaime Mizukage est maintenant terminé! Son règne par la terreur et la peur est dorénavant finie! Les clans de lignées qui étaient sous son joug, s'arrête ici et maintenant! Le Yondaime Mizukage n'était qu'un crétin avec des idées saugrenues qui ne méritait pas sa place comme Chef de ce village! Moi-même, Uzumaki Tatsumaki, dernier représentant connu de la lignée pur sang du Légendaire Clan Uzumaki d'Uzu no Kuni deviendrait le Godaime Mizukage! La tyrannie du Yondaime est passée pour une ère prospère ou Ninja normaux et Ninja de lignée pourront coexister en parfaite harmonie. Il est temps que la Brume sanglante devienne une page de l'histoire et non pas une réalité actuelle. Et c'est par cette victoire contre le Yondaime et contres ses officiers que je déclare la fin de la guerre!" Finit Naruto sous les applauddissements de son armée et d'une énorme partie du village.

Certains Ninjas qui faisaient pour la plupart, parties des anciens, avaient peur du changement avec ce nouveau leader... Ils avaient grandi avec la Brume sanglante. Le changement serait extrêmement dure pour eux.

"Mon cadeau vers ce village est la démonstration de ma lignée..." Naruto commença à concentrer son Chakra naturel... Ne voulant pas annoncer au monde qu'il avait le Rinnegan mais autre chose... Une manipulation qui lui était possible dû à son Dôjutsu...

_Mokuton! Jukai Kôtan!_

Là, où il y avait un champ de bataille sanglant se tenait une énorme forêt ou de jeunes arbres commencèrent à pousser tout doucement...

"Je suis bien un Uzumaki... Cependant un Uzumaki ayant des relations avec les Senju de Konoha! Aujourd'hui la légendaire manipulation du bois se développera dans la Brume cachée!" Hurla de joie Naruto alors que la quasi-totalité du peuple gronda d'euphorie, galvanisé par la récente découverte.

Leur nouveau chef suprême, exercait une manipulation qui était jusqu'à aujourd'hui disparue...

Ce que savait Naruto, cependant c'est que les rebelles avaient des espions dans le peuple de Kiri, et quand ils apprendraient que le nouveau Mizukage avait une lignée comme eux... Naruto ne savait pas comme leur chef, Terumi Mei, réagirait... Voudrait-elle se rejoindre à eux? Voudrait-elle le poste de Mizukage? Tant de questions sans réponse.

"Nous reconstruirons cette terre... Ensemble!" Une fois de plus, une ovation arriva pour leur nouveau Mizukage qui avait su gagné leur coeur avec ses paroles.

Naruto s'approcha de l'un des clones.

"Veillez à ce qu'aucun Ninja ennemi puisse rentrer." Ordonna Naruto.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers l'un des vieillards qui avait eu le culot de lui barrer la route.

"Noble ancien... Faites-vous partie du conseil?" Demanda Naruto par respect.

"Effectivement." Dit l'ancien, perplexe mais prudent.

"Bien, il faudrait faire une réunion pour mettre les choses au clair et voir les dégats au fil des années." Dit Naruto à l'ancien, qui hocha la tête.

"Zabuza!" Cria Naruto avec joie alors que la totalité des Ninja virent avec horreur le démon de la brume sanglante encore vivant...

"Ha Gaki... Je savais que tu pouvais le faire! Maintenant, on fait quoi?" Demanda l'épéiste.

"Tu vas devenir le chef épéiste et entraînez la prochaine génération des 7 épéistes de la Brume... Je construirai les lames avec mon Rinnegan..." Dit Naruto en faisant attention qu'ils n'entendent pas le dernier mot.

"Que fait-on pour Mei...?" Demanda Zabuza.

"Cela dépendra-d'elle... Si elle essaie de me tuer..." Dit Naruto.

"Hmm..." Réfléchit Zabuza.

Naruto, cependant vit avec joie, sa dulcinée arrivé avec Chikushodô. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se cacher, il a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Zabuza se gratta la tête en voyant sa fille se faire bécotter. Mais bon, elle grandissait, que pouvait-il faire? Maudites hormones!

Zabuza détourna la tête et vit avec bonheur, son village respendissant de vie... Kiri reviendrait parmi les puissants avec son aide et celui de Naruto...

* * *

**Salle du conseil... Plusieurs heures après le discours...**

Naruto se retrouva devant une dizaine de vieux... La plupart étaient des Jounin retraités, d'autres des commandants.

"Comme vous le savez... Etant un possesseur de Kekkei Genkai... Il faudra bien un jour que les autres lignées reviennent... C'est pour cela que la parcelle est, devrait appartenir au clan dont le mien qui se rajoutera au lot." Continua Naruto après plusieurs heures de débat.

"Qu'en est-il du Sanbi?" Demanda un vieillard, changeant complètement de sujet.

"Le Sanbi est dans un endroit sûr... Car durant mon combat, un homme masqué a essayé de se l'approprier..." Mentit Naruto pour faire bonne mesure.

"Ha..." Dclarèrent en même temps les vieux.

"Et enfin, Zabuza fera la prochaine génération des 7 épéistes de la Brume..." Conclut Naruto.

Les vieux acquiescèrent et quittèrent enfin la pièce sans trop de protestation même si certains étaient légèrement curieux devant la renaissance du démon de la brume sanglante.

"Qu'en penses-tu... Haku-hime?" Demanda Naruto à la demoiselle qui se tenait derrière lui.

"Hmm... A notre avenir... Si nous allons réussir... Et à notre couple." Dit Haku en lui offrant l'un des sourires que Naruto aimait tant.

"Seul le temps nous le dira..." Dit Naruto en regardant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon.

Le couple sur l'estrade de la tour du Mizukage regardèrent l'astre céleste disparaître à l'horizon pour laisser place à l'obscurité et montrer la prison céleste du corps du Jûbi... la Lune.

"En tout cas... Depuis que j'ai quitté Konoha... C'est la belle vie... Une famille, un clan, une lignée, une belle petite-amie et enfin un village." S'exclama Naruto de bonheur.

"Et moi, un gentil garçon que j'aime de tout mon coeur..." Dit lentement Haku en se rapprochant de Naruto.

"Je t'aime aussi Haku... Hime." Dit Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sous l'éclat écarlate de la Lune...

Fin du Chapitre 3.


	4. Uzumaki contre-attaque

**Rikudô no Naruto.**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas...**

**Commentaire:  
**Merci pour vos reviews même si j'en voudrait un peu plus... Je remercie à tous ceux qui m'envoient des encouragements... ^^

**Traduction:**

_Mudras: _Mouvement de la main pour faire les techniques.

**Chapitre 4:**** Uzumaki contre-attaque.**

**Konohagakure no Satô... Bureau du Godaime Hokage... Une semaine après la mort de Yagura...**

"Ainsi, la guerre civile de Kiri est terminée..." Dit Tsunade en regardant son coéquipier.

Jiraya arborait sur son visage, un sérieux qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant que Naruto avait peut-être la possibilité d'avoir un Dôjutsu...

"Oui... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui importe. L'information cruciale que l'on doit retenir, c'est que c'est un pure sang Uzumaki qui a tué le Yondaime Mizukage... Un duel à deux... Le Yondaime aurait libéré le Sanbi et l'Uzumaki aurait quand même réussi à le battre! De plus, j'ai entendu une information plus que troublante... Kyûbi no Yokô aurait été aperçu non loin de Kiri durant la bataille." Dit Jiraya avec froncement de sourcil perceptible.

Tsunade le regarda, visiblement sous le choc... Naruto...

"Tes espions... Ont-ils vu Naruto?" Demanda Tsunade, avide de savoir le plus d'information sur le sujet.

"Non... C'est justement sa le problème! Le Bijû se serait volatilisé un peu après la fin de la guerre." Répondit Jiraya qui était aussi confus qu'elle.

"Ce qui veut dire... Soit Naruto contrôle son Bijû et on ne l'a jamais découvert... Soit quelqu'un lui a enlevé son Bijû ce qui entrainerait sa mort... Soit..." S'arrêta Tsunade qui commença à avoir des larmes aux yeux.

"L'Akatsuki aurait mis la main dessus... Dans les deux cas... Naruto serait mort..." Finit Jiraya avec un ton sombre.

"Mais pourquoi l'Akatsuki utiliserait-il le Kyûbi aussi imprudemment? Et de plus, allons-nous prévenir ses coéquipiers...?" Dit Tsunade qui dévisageait toujours le Sage Crapaud.

Jiraya hésitait justement à faire cela car Kakashi plongerait une fois de plus dans la dépression... Déjà que la mort d'Obito, de Rin, de Minato et de Kushina l'avait gravement marqué... Jiraya lui-même faisait tout pour ne pas s'effondrer dû à cette sombre réalité. Le fils de son élève... était peut-être mort.

"Non... Ils ne sont pas encore près pour entendre cette dure réalité. Déjà que marquer Naruto comme un Nuke-nin était un choc pour Kakashi et Sasuke..." Dit Jiraya avec le plus grand sérieux.

Et oui... Uchiha Sasuke, un jeune homme qui voulait par-dessus tout posséder le pouvoir avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur sa trahison et regrettait amèrement d'avoir essayer de tuer Naruto. Pour lui, le fait que Naruto soit partit était de sa faute. En bref, il se blâmait...

"Uzumaki Tatsumaki... Godaime Mizukage de Kirigakure no Satô... Il fait partit d'une organisation s'appelant Kuro no Uzu..." Dit Jiraya en regardant Tsunade.

"Tatsumaki et Naruto... J'ai l'impression qu'il y ait un lien entre ces deux Uzumaki..." Dit Tsunade.

"Penses-tu que Naruto aurait mis Kyûbi à la disposition de cette personne?" Dit Jiraya avec effroi.

Tsunade hocha la tête devant l'air grave de Jiraya.

"Ce n'est qu'une supposition... Mais cette personne a l'air puissante d'après le rapport de tes espions... Toi-même tu l'as dit! Ce serait une parfaite occasion pour Naruto pour connaître son passé... Un passé qui lui a été caché par Konoha sur les ordres du Sandaime." Déclara Tsunade avec amertume.

"Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire et d'observer Kiri et découvrir la position de Naruto..." Dit Jiraya avec conviction.

"Si tant est qu'il est là-bas... En aucun cas, nous devrions provoquer une quatrième grande guerre Shinobi... Ce serait une catastrophe..." Déclara Tsunade pensivement.

"Mais en y réfléchissant... Le Grand Sage Crapaud ne m'aurait jamais fait chié avec le fameux Dôjutsu de Naruto si celui-ci était mort. Et il faut encore que je découvre quel est son Dôjutsu... Grand Sage Crapaud a refusé de me donner le nom." Dit Jiraya.

"Effectivement... Donc deux hypothèses: la plus vraisemblable serait que Naruto ait eut le Kyûbi retiré de lui et qu'il est encore vivant et la deuxième, il aurait prit le contrôle de son Bijû ce qui est techniquement impossible, il n'a pas la clé du sceau." Dit finalement Tsunade, proie à une intensive réflexion pour démêler ce problème.

"J'ai effectivement la clé du sceau... Elle est au Mont Myôbokûzan." Dit Jiraya

Cependant, le pauvre Sannin ne savait pas qu'une copie de la clé avait été cachée dans le rouleau de technique interdite de Konoha... Et Naruto y avait mis la main plusieurs mois auparavant...

"Donc nous devons découvrir ce qui est advenu de Naruto... Et observer les prochaines actions du Godaime Mizukage... Voir si elles sont offensives ou défensives..." Objecta Tsunade en sortant du tiroir soigneusement caché, une bouteille de Saké...

"Hmm..." Grogna Jiraya qui se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, en laissant la Godaime Hokage boire sa bouteille.

"Reviens-moi vite Jiraya-kun..." Dit Tsunade qui vit son nouvel amant sortir du bureau.

Jiraya s'arrêta quelques secondes, la regarda avec un sourire, lui offrit un hochement de tête et continua son chemin avec un air détendu.

"Je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment... Naruto-kun." Murmura Tsunade, un verre en main, regardant le village dont elle était le chef.

* * *

**Caverne des rebelles de Kiri... 2 semaines après la mort de Yagura...**

"Chûnin Muradori au rapport, Ao-sama!" Déclara clairement le jeune ninja qui venait d'arriver dans la base.

"Parle." Ordonna l'adulte, buvant du café.

"Mon premier rapport en plus de 2 semaines... Le Godaime n'a laissé que les frontières du village ouvertes depuis hier soir... Il semblerait que le Godaime Mizukage soit effectivement un Uzumaki mais qu'il est relié par le sang au Shodaime Hokage car il possède une lignée... le Mokuton." Déclara le ninja.

Ao laissa tomber sa tasse sous la surprise que venait de lui dévoiler le ninja se trouvant devant lui. Mokuton! Impossible! Ce n'était qu'une simple déformation du Chakra du Shodaime et non pas une lignée!

"Es-tu sûr de cette information!?" Exigea durement le ninja qui commençait à exprimer de la peur devant une pareille capacité dans un ennemi potentiel.

"Oui Ao-sama. Pour prouver sa revendication, le Mizukage a fait pousser une forêt entourant le village le jour de son Sacrement. Ce n'est pas tout... Il semblerait que le Mizukage ait dépassé de loin le niveau de Fûinjutsu que l'on attribuait au Yondaime Hokage qui d'après nos informations atteignait le niveau 6... Un exploit qui vient d'être dépassé par le Mizukage, avec d'après nos analyses... Un niveau 7... Un peu en dessous d'Uzumaki Mito qui est niveau 8...

Échelle du Sage coté sur une évolution allant jusqu'au niveau... 8

On lui attribua ce niveau pour avoir sceller un dieu en soit sans mourir dans le processus... Hitotsu-no-Kami... Le Jûbi. Il fut le premier Jinchûriki...

Niveau 1: Débutant. Sceau de renfermement et de service.

Niveau 2: Novice. Sceau de destruction et de distraction.

Niveau 3: Aspirant. Sceau élémentaire et illusoire.

Niveau 4: Moyen. Sceau de Sacrifice.

Niveau 5: Puissant. Sceau de protection et de vide.

Niveau 6: Surpuissant. Sceau de type Espace-Temps...

Niveau 7: Ultra-puisant. Sceau d'invocation divine.

Niveau 8: Divin. Sceau de scellement divin.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait... Même si le Yondaime Hokage avait invoqué le Shinigami... il n'avait pas créé ce sceau ce qui fit qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas être honoré de porter le niveau 7... Le Godaime Mizukage en invoquant Inari, le Dieu-renard, aussi connu sous le nom de Kyûbi no Yokô, le démon renard à neuf queues; avait pu être honoré de ce titre... Car le seul moyen pour invoquer un Bijû était de former un sceau qui pourrait ainsi appeler la bête.

Du moins, ils étaient sûr que le Kyûbi obéissait au nouveau Mizukage.

C'était la différence entre créer un sceau et utiliser un sceau déjà existant... Pour ne serait-ce qu'atteindre le niveau 5, il fallait déjà avoir créer de façon original sa propre barrière.

Ao voulait réellement savoir quel type de barrière avait-il pu créer...

Et n'oublions pas le niveau 6... Le Jikûkan Ninjutsu...

"Alors Niveau 5 et 6...?" Demanda finalement Ao, avide connaître les informations.

Le ninja hésita un moment puis commença à parler.

"Pour le niveau 5, il semblerait qu'il ait créé une barrière capable de détecter les envahisseurs et que ceux-ci soient désintégrer par la sécurité... Dans un nombre limité bien sûr. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu voir le niveau 6 car les bas grades comme moi n'étions pas autorisé à voir sa démonstration." Continua le jeune ninja.

"La prise de position du Mizukage est que les lignées sont totalement autorisées dans Mizu no Kuni et Kirigakure no Satô... Quiconque est pris à essayer de tuer un porteur de lignée doit être arrêté. Et il semblerait que l'apprentie de Momochi Zabuza soit porteuse du Hyôton... Ainsi que l'amante du Mizukage... Il semblerait que cette histoire ait commencé depuis Momochi et son élève aient été ressuscité." Précisa Muradori en ne regardant jamais dans les yeux de son supérieur.

"Hyôton... Intéressant. Et tu dis qu'elle est son amante. Mei devra en être avisée pour les futures négociations." Déclara Ao.

Le Chûnin fit un hochement de tête positif.

"Et enfin... L'armée qui a permis de dominer les troupes du Yondaime Mizukage a commencé à former des Bunker ainsi que des abris... Ils reconstruisent Kiri comme un bastion. L'un de l'organisation, un ninja appelé Tendô, a commencé à tracer des sceau tout autour du village... Juste devant le sceau défensif du Mizukage..." Muradori eut une fois de plus un moment d'hésitation ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son supérieur.

"Hmm...?" Grogna Ao en le fixant du regard.

"Et bien je dirais que... J'ai un doute mais ce Ninja... Tendô, il pourrait aussi avoir la possibilité d'une lignée de sang... D'après ce que j'ai vu, il semblerait avoir un contrôle inégalable sur le vent, il peut voler comme le Sandaime Tsuchikage... Il peut créer des boucliers de vent qui déracinent les arbres et broient le sol... Et tout cela, il le fait sans faire de mudras..." Finit Muradori.

Il y a eut un long silence après ce rapport.

"Inquiétant..." Murmura Ao finalement qui se leva. "Je vais aller voir Terumi-sama et lui raconter votre rapport, vous pouvez aller vous reposez!" Déclara Ao.

"Merci Ao-sama." Dit Muradori qui sortit de la pièce pour aller vers son dortoir.

* * *

**Bureau de Mei Terumi... Après le rapport d'Ao...**

"Hmm..." Réfléchit Mei qui hésitait à essayer de prendre le pouvoir contre un ennemi qui a accès à deux Bijû.

"Sanbi et Kyûbi sous le pouvoir du Godaime... C'est extrêmement inquiétant. Devrions-nous rejoindre Kirigakure no Satô?" Dit Mei en regardant Ao.

"Je ne sais pas Terumi-sama... Il n'a pas l'air d'être raciste, il porte une lignée comme nous... La seule chose que l'on peut retenir contre lui est le fait qu'il ait utilisé Kyûbi contre nos troupes... Après que celles-ci ait massacré les siennes en parties." Déclara Ao, montrant leur situation actuelle.

"Que proposes-tu Ao?" Demanda son interlocutrice.

"Faire une alliance entre nos deux puissances... Une paix durable." Commença Ao.

_Mariage..._

"D'après les recherches qu'ont effectué nos hommes, le Mizukage est un homme plutôt pas mal..." Continua Ao ne remarquant pas le voîle sombre qui était descendu sur sa chef.

_Recherche d'un homme..._

"De plus avec les derniers renseignements, on peut déjà dire que le Mizukage va essayer de propager sa lignée en faisant des enfants..." Continua Ao imperturbable.

_Faire des enfants..._

"Notre village pourrait profiter de la puissance que nous avons acc..." Ao fut rapidement coupé par la femme en furie.

"La ferme Ao!" Coupa durement Mei qui sortit du bureau pour aller dehors.

Ao la regarda partir avec un air incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait...?" Se demanda Ao, n'ayant pas trop compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mei continua son chemin dans la caverne et offrit un sourire aux ninja qui s'inclinaient devant elle et arriva enfin à l'ouverture de leur domaine sur une plaine qui s'étalait jusqu'à la plage de l'île sur laquelle se trouvait leur quartier général.

Elle sentit une présence arriver derrière elle...

"Comment vas-tu Chojuro-kun?" Demanda Mei en lui donnait un baiser sur la joue.

"Je... Je... Vais bien. Mei...-sama." Bégaya Chojuro, pas habituer aux élans de la belle femme.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, appelle-moi Mei-chan, pas besoin de préfixe honorifique de ta part..." Chuchota Mei avec douceur vers l'adolescent qui se trouvait elle.

"D'accord Mei-sam... Chan." Dit avec difficulté Chojuro vers la femme dont il éprouvait un énorme béguin.

"Bien... Que veux-tu Chojuro-kun?" Demanda Mei en haussant l'un de ses somptueux sourcils.

Chojuro hésitait à lui poser la question, de plus il avait du mal à parler à cette déesse de la beauté sans bégayer.

"Euh... Je me demandais ce que nous allions faire concernant le nouveau chef de la Brume..." Demanda Chojuro.

"Ao veut que nous fassions une alliance... Quel genre d'alliance... J'ai un doute..." Dit Mei en regardant le ciel en recherchant une quelconque réponse.

"Peu importe votre choix... Je vous suivrai Mei-chan..." Dit Chojuro rapidement avant de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire et de devenir rouge pivoine.

"Oh... C'est tellement craquant que tu aie dit sa Chojuro-kun." Dit Mei qui se rapprocha de lui avec un air séduisant.

"Euh... Je..." Bégaya Chojuro qui n'osait plus rien dire.

Elle mis ses deux bras sur sa nuque, se rapprochant de l'épéiste.

_Peut-être serait-ce lui l'homme qu'il me faut..._ Pensa Mei qui tenait affectueusement par le cou Chojuro, alors que celui-ci essayait de ne pas s'évanouir en voyant la femme qu'il aime entre ses bras.

_Suis-je dans un rêve..._ Pensa Chojuro en voyant que Mei prit ses deux bras et les mis sur sa taille fine.

"Suis-je si belle que tu ne puisses me tenir sans t'évanouir?" Demanda Mei avec un sourire séduisant, poussant sa poitrine contre le torse de l'adolescent.

"euh... Je... euh..." Bégaya Chojuro, totalement déconnecter de la réalité, pensant qu'il était dans un rêve.

"Chuuuut." Chuchota Mei qui rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Chojuro, prenant son courage à deux mains, termina l'action en les collant brusquement sur celle de Mei, lui attirant un gémissement à l'action brutale qui avait l'air de lui plaire. Il se sentait extatique... Cela faisait 6 ans qu'il avait le béguin pour Mei et elle répondait enfin à son amour... Après tout, il n'avait pas été discret malgré ses tentatives... Dû à sa timidité, il avait dû subir les quolibets des autres et son rêve d'être un jour réunis à elle s'amenuisait de jour en jour... Jusqu'au jour ou il avait mis la main sur Hiramekarei... A partir de ce moment-là, il s'était efforcé à le maîtriser pour se rapprocher d'elle...

Mei profita de cet instant unique entre elle et le jeune homme devant elle... Elle n'était pas aveugle pour savoir que le jeune épéiste l'aimait depuis plusieurs années et essayait de se surpasser pour l'impressionner... Au début, elle ne désirait pas s'investir dans une relation car l'amour pouvait mener un Ninja à commettre l'irréparable... De plus, Chojuro n'était pas très puissant et pouvait donc être point faible pour elle... Il manquait de courage et d'assurance et n'était physiquement pas très attrayant... De plus, il bégayait souvent ce qui enlevait de son charme...

A une époque, elle avait cru qu'il abandonnerait l'amour qu'il lui portait... Jusqu'au jour ou il revint d'une mission... Porteur de Hiramekarei! Tout d'abord, Ao avait exigé qu'il remette l'épée pour un épéiste plus compétent... L'une des personnes qui méprisait Chojuro exigea qu'il lui remette sur le champ... Et pour faire bonne mesure allait lui donner une leçon... Cependant, il semblerait que Chojuro, contrôler par un ardent désire de faire ses preuves, était rentré dans une colère noire et avait montré une soif de sang digne de Hoshigaki Kisame... Chotori Tsukune, l'homme qui voulait revendiquer Hiramekarei, mourut ce jour là de ses blessures... A partir de ce moment-là, Chojuro se poussa à ses limites pour contrôler l'épée ainsi que devenir l'un des piliers de la rébellion... En 4 ans, il passa de simple membre à un Ninja de classe A, presque S. Le garçon qu'elle avait connu se métamorphosait en homme pour elle... Bien sûr, de son côté, elle commença à le trouver plutôt mignon mais pas de quoi en faire une relation... Et enfin, après 4 ans d'action en tout genre pour qu'elle soit sienne... Elle répondit enfin favorablement à ses avances...

Mei rompit le baiser à contrecœur, manquant d'air... Elle resta néanmoins dans ses bras... Il avait bien mériter!

"Parfaite... Je suis heureux." Dit Chojuro sans bégayer, ce fut la première fois qu'il parlait convenablement devant une personne depuis qu'il avait rejoint la rébellion. Sa patience était enfin récompensée... Mais il devrait redoubler d'effort pour la garder d'éventuels concurrents...

Alors que les deux Ninja allaient une fois de plus montrer leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre... Ils furent interrompu par Ao.

"Mei-sama... Chojuro-san... Nous devons y allé!" Réclama Ao.

"On arrive." Dirent les deux tourtereaux.

* * *

**Aux alentours de Kirigakure no Satô... La forêt de la Brume...**

"Où votre voyage s'achèvent-ils...?" Se demanda Naruto en regardant le corbeau qui se trouvait devant lui.

_Tu connais la réponse..._

_**Lorsque le démon à dix queues sera revenu... (Kyûbi)**_

_L'akatsuki veut le ramener..._

_**Comment sa... ils veulent ramener le Jûbi! Mais ils sont tarés!... (Sanbi)**_

"Je ne parle pas de cela... Pas de l'Akatsuki en tout cas... Il semblerait que le Leader selon Itachi aurait le Rinnegan... Il s'appelle Pein..." Déclara Naruto, regardant toujours le corbeau qui le toisait de son Sharingan.

Naruto regarda l'oiseau qui lui donnait des images et autres informations via genjutsu... Cette technique d'Itachi était plutôt intéressante... Il faudrait demander à son frère de lui apprendre.

_On verra si tu es sage..._

"As-tu d'autres informations concernant ce que je t'ai demandé il y a de cela 4 mois..." Demanda Naruto au corbeau.

Une fois de plus, le corbeau fit véhiculer les informations via sa capacité visuelle.

"Konohagakure no Satô aurait été au courant de la future destruction d'Uzushiogakure no Satô..." Contempla Naruto.

_Tu vas faire quoi..._

"Réduire à néant ce village pathétique... Cela ne change pas du plan de départ." Dit Naruto avec un air calme.

_Euh... Tu veux même pas savoir qui est derrière tout cela...?_

_Détail futile... Quand j'étais à Konoha... Ils m'ont traité comme une merde, tu l'as vu par toi-même... Ils ne m'ont pas laissé de chance de prouver que je n'étais pas un monstre... Je ne leur laisserai pas la chance de prouver leur innocence... _Pensa Naruto dont l'humeur commença à devenir sombre.

_Fais comme tu le souhaites..._

_**Quand je verrais ce village en cendre, je pense que je me sentirai nostalgique...**_

_Hmm... Pourquoi?_

_**Je me rappelle encore de l'époque où Mito enseignait comment se battre aux jeunes générations de Kunoichi... Voir tout cela en cendre serait...**_

_Ce monde n'est que tristesse..._

Arrêtant de parler pour observer le magnifique paysage, il écouta le calme et sentit le Chakra naturel parcourir la forêt. Cependant tout moment de fait fini toujours par être interrompu... Il sentit plusieurs présences dû à la détection de leur Chakra. Essayant de se souvenir qui cela pourrait être...

Un clone apparut devant lui...

"Mizukage-sama, le centre de détection a signalé 5 Ninja dont le niveau de Chakra est relativement haut." Exposa le clone.

"Qu'une patrouille les intercepte, on a pas reçu d'avertissement ou de rapport qui indiqueraient une visite diplomatique..." Ordonna Naruto, fâché d'être dérangé dans son heure de repos.

* * *

**Patrouille de clone de la 34e division...**

Les clones, vestige de la guerre contre le Yondaime Mizukage portaient un brassard rouge montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas des amateurs dans la légion... Ils virent un corbeau porteur du Rinnegan venir vers eux... Un messager du Mizukage...

"Point 3-4 Delta, 8-9 Bravo, détection de 5 Ninja... Présumé hostile." Dit machinalement le corbeau avant de disparaître dans une explosion de fumée.

"On y va les gars!" Ordonna le chef qui portait un masque avec une entaille gravée dessus.

"Hai!" Opinèrent les clones avant de se diriger rapidement vers leur destination pour intercepter l'ennemi.

Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, quand ils furent à proximité, ils cachèrent leur présence de Chakra avec un sceau de dissimulation créé par le Mizukage. Ils approchèrent alors lentement de ce qui serait la position de l'ennemi. Et ils virent 5 Ninja de Konohagakure no Satô.

Les clones les reconnurent tout de suite par leur veste qu'ils étaient des Jounin. Cependant, l'un deux attira l'attention car il portait un rouleau sur son dos, celui-ci était imposant.

"On est a proximité... Ils ont dû nous repérer..." Chuchota l'un des ninja.

Son coéquipier émit un son, montrant bien son mépris.

"J'ai entendu dire que le Mizukage était un Uzumaki, il n'y a qu'à voir comment était le Oni-gaki pour savoir que ce clan est remplis de nullard et de lâche... Cela m'étonnerai qu'ils nous aient repéré..." Ricana le Ninja aux cheveux bruns.

L'un des clones dû se retenir pour ne pas y aller tout de suite et lui trancher la gorge pour le blasphème qu'il venait de proférer. Ils payeraient chère leur insultes envers le Clan Uzumaki.

"Bien, la mission est de repérer Uzumaki Naruto et de le récupérer... S'il ne veut pas revenir... Tuez-le! Le parchemin est un sceau créé par le Shodaime Hokage qui consiste à emprisonner le Kyûbi durant 4 jours dans le parchemin, après ce délais, il sera libéré... C'est pour cela que si Uzumaki Naruto ne revient pas, nous avons pour mission de lui arracher le démon... Telles sont les ordres de Homura-sama et Koharu-sama!" Ordonna le Ninja.

Cependant, un claquement de main brisa leur concentration... Devant eux, se tenait une silhouette dans un manteau rouge écarlate avec un tourbillon noir... Il avait de très longs cheveux blancs... Les 5 Ninja pensèrent immédiatement à Jiraya-sama dû à la ressemblance troublante.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Exigea le chef de la troupe avec une certaine frayeur, il n'avait ni sentit ni entendu la personne arrivée...

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruissement de feuilles derrière eux et virent 10 Ninja portant des masques noir avec des brassards rouges enroulé autour du bras, ceux-ci dégainèrent de long katana.

"Soumettez-vous racaille de Konoha et nous vous tueront rapidement... Le Clan Uzumaki est supérieur au Clan Senju et au Clan Uchiha de Konoha..." Hurla le chef clone.

Cependant, celui qui avait insulté le Clan Uzumaki auparavant cracha dans leur direction.

"Jamais on se laissera faire pour des adorateurs du démon!" Cria le Ninja préparant sa technique de Ninjutsu.

La bataille commença, celui qui semblait être le chef des ninja de Konoha s'élança vers l'homme habillé d'une toge noir. Il ne fut pas assez rapide car lorsqu'il arriva, la cible qu'il allait transpercer n'était qu'un reflet de son ennemi qui s'était déplacé plus vite que ce que son cerveau pouvait traiter. Lorsqu'il sentit une douleur dans son torse, il était déjà en direction d'un arbre pour aller se planter directement dedans.

"Adorateur du démon... Hein? Il y avait des rumeurs sur le fait qu'Uzumaki Naruto soit maltraité mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là..." Murmura Jigokudô, les ninja de Konoha entendirent quand même son court monologue.

En bref, son adversaire avait l'air d'avoir des siècles d'expérience en plus dans le combat physique. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit que ses coéquipiers avait aussi du mal à s'en sortir.

_Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!_

_Ninpô! Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!_

Une énorme boule de feu sortit de la bouche de l'un de ses coéquipiers et chopa l'un des ennemis qui s'effondra. Les shuriken sortirent de la bouche de l'un des clones masqués et tua l'un de ses amis qui fut empalés en pleine tête.

"Kiiro!" Cria le chef. Il fut brutalement réduit au sol lorsqu'une jambe se posa sur son dos. Il sentit la pointe d'une lame sur sa nuque.

"Je m'appelle Jigokudô... Je suis le chef du département du traitement des informations... En recueillant les informations via les espions... ou via la torture... Mais j'ai un traitement beaucoup plus terrible pour vous... Après tout, vous avez maltraité un Uzumaki dans votre village et vous vouliez le tuer... De plus, vous avez oser insulté le Clan Uzumaki... C'est impardonnable." Dit Jigokudô avec une voix dure et méprisante.

Hikuro, le chef de la 17e équipe des services Jounin de Konoha savait que cela allait être la fin de leur équipe... Ils allaient être tués pour simplement narguer un Clan. Dire qu'à cette heure-ci, la fille qu'il aimait l'attendait à la maison et il ne la reverrait plus... Si seulement il n'avait pris cette mission uniquement pour se venger sur le Oni-gaki pour la perte de ses parents durant le massacre de Konoha.

Jigokudô posa sa main sur la tête du chef ninja et celle-ci commença à s'éclairer d'une lumière légèrement violette...

Hikuro sentit quelqu'un chercher dans ses souvenirs... Puis brusquement, une douleur immense le prit d'un coup. Puis tout devint noir.

Pour l'équipe de Hikuro, le spectacle qu'ils virent fut effrayant, ils virent une figure fantomatique bleutée sortir du corps de leur chef pour finalement être absorber par le ninja qui se faisait appeler Jigokudô.

Hikuro s'effondra après immédiatement, les yeux sans vie...

"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?!" Hurla l'un des ninja de Konoha.

Jigokudô les regarda attentivement et leur donna un immense sourire.

"Ce que vous venez de voir est l'un des Kinjutsu de Kiri... La capacité d'arracher l'âme d'une personne simplement en posant la main sur elle..." Mentit Jigokudô, ne voulant pas leur dire la véritable raison.

"Donc le truc bleutée... C'était...?" Bégaya l'un des ninja.

"Oui, l'âme de votre chef... Il est dommage pour sa copine qu'il ne puisse pas revenir, en tout cas d'après ses souvenirs elle avait l'air d'une sacrée coquine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt aller le rejoindre... Vous allez être tous tués et décapités... Vos carcasses seront exposées sur les plages d'Hi no Kuni tandis que vos têtes serviront de message à Konoha... On ne déconne pas avec le Clan Uzumaki et le Mizukage!" Dit Jigokudô qui trancha rapidement la tête de Hikuro.

Ce fut le signal pour les Ninja de Konoha qu'ils devaient s'évader et prévenir L'Hokage des actions de Kiri. Les clones commencèrent une véritable chasse à l'homme.

"Récupérer le parchemin contenant le sceau du Shodaime Hokage..." Ordonna Jigokudô aux clones.

Les clones acquiescèrent et commencèrent à chercher les ninja de Konoha... Ce fut après une heure de cache-cache qu'ils les retrouvèrent tous. Pour ne pas qu'ils s'évadent encore... Ils tranchèrent rapidement leur tête pour ne plus causer d'ennui. Le parchemin partit dans les mains de Jigokudô en direction de Kiri pour le remettre dans les mains de Tatsumaki-sama.

Tandis que les clones allèrent en direction d'Hi no Kuni avec un bateau après avoir préalablement concocté un message pour Konoha et prit des pics pour les corps récupérés. Une semaine plus tard, les touristes venant se baigner en pleine été sur les plages de Konoha virent avec horreur la vision macabre... Sur chaque torse de Ninja avait été dessiné le symbole du Clan Uzumaki... Un maëlstrom.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Satô... Une semaine après l'incursion des ninja à Mizu no Kuni...**

A Konoha, un énorme colis venait d'arriver avec le sceau du Mizukage, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau du Hokage après qu'une équipe de ninja ait vérifié si il y avait un quelconque piège...

Lorsque la boîte fut ouverte... Tsunade ne put retenir un cris d'horreur en voyant 5 tête de Ninja arborant des visages montrant leur souffrance... Et avec elle une lettre... Sur celle-ci un sceau qu'elle reconnaîtrait entres milles... Le Clan Uzumaki.

Décachetant la lettre rapidement alors que les Anbu nettoyaient le désordre et enveloppaient soigneusement les têtes dans des draps...

Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle commença à lire la lettre...

**Avis à l'Hokage!**

**Une semaine auparavant, les ninja décapités ont essayés d'infiltrer mon village à la recherche d'un certain Uzumaki... Pour tuer cet Uzumaki et voler son Bijû...**

**Par cet acte ignoble, leur fin a été douloureuse... De plus, pour avoir osé insulter notre Clan, nous avons exposé sur vos côtes, l'emblème de notre puissance.**

**Et pour conclure Senju... Tout autre Ninja envoyé par votre village sur nos terres connaîtra une terrible souffrance et la guerre sera déclarée... Nous Uzumaki n'avons pas oublié la félonie de Konoha durant la destruction d'Uzu no Kuni...**

**Gloire au Clan Uzumaki! Mort aux Senju et Uchiha!**

**Uzumaki Tatsumaki, Godaime Mizukage de Kirigakure no Satô, Chef du Clan Uzumaki de la Brume et porteur du Mokuton.**

**PS: Et oui Senju, contrairement à vous, le Mokuton peut devenir héréditaire dans le Clan Uzumaki... **

**PPS: Merci pour le parchemin du Shodaime Hokage... On n'en demandait pas autant...**

Tsunade pâlissait à chaque ligne de la lettre qu'elle lisait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle failli s'évanouir de choc... Le Parchemin de Senju Hashirama, celui pour les Biju? Qui était l'idiot qui avait osé voler cette technique...? Qui avait ordonné à ces Ninja d'aller tués Naruto? Sûrement le conseil...

"Belette." Ordonna Tsunade.

Un Anbu qui était auparavant invisible redevint visible et se posta devant sa supérieur.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Demanda l'Anbu portant le masque d'une belette.

"Faites rassembler le conseil immédiatement... Le conseil Shinobi et le conseil des Aînés... Ils sembleraient qu'il y ait eu un acte de trahison envers moi..." Dit la chef Senju.

"D'accord Hokage-sama." Dit La belette avant de disparaître dans un Shunshin.

"5 Ninja mort... Dû à l'arrogance de l'un des membres du conseil..." Parla Tsunade.

Soudain elle l'entendit un Ninja arriver avec un "pop" sonore.

"Tsunade-sama!" Dit le ninja qui venait d'arriver.

"Hmm?" Grogna Tsunade qui commençait à être de mauvaise humeur.

"Nous avons retrouvé 5 corps de Jounin de Konoha sur la rive Est d'Hi no Kuni... Ils ont l'emblème du clan Uzumaki gravé sur leur torse et ils ont été empalé sur des pics." Dit le ninja avec un sentiment d'effroi.

Qui pourrait faire un acte aussi répugnant.

"C'est donc cela la réponse de Kirigakure no Satô." Annonça Tsunade.

Tous les Anbu grognèrent en même temps... Se souvenant des actes barbares de ce village durant la dernière guerre mondiale Shinobi. D'après leur souvenir, l'un des élèves du Yondaime Hokage aurait été tuée par eux.

"Qu'allons-nous faire Hokage-sama?" Demanda l'un des Anbu.

Tsunade ne lui répondit pas, réfléchissant sur la lettre. Si elle déclarait la guerre à ce village, il y avait de grandes chances de gagner vu que le village venait de sortir d'une guerre civile ayant une durée une bonne décennie. Cependant, l'absence de contact du Sanbi et du Kyûbi laissait présager une certaine menace... L'ombre de l'eau les aurait-il?

Uzumaki Tatsumaki avait sûrement récupéré le Sanbi mais elle avait un doute pour le Kyûbi...

Soit l'Akatsuki...

Soit Tatsumaki...

Soit Naruto...

"Tche... Si seulement Naruto n'était pas parti, on aurait pas du tout de problème pour savoir ou serait le démon à neuf queues..." Murmura Tsunade en feuilletant les documents sur son bureau.

Elle atteint finalement le rapport de Jiraya et arriva définitivement sur la photo du nouveau Mizukage, c'était la première fois qu'elle regardait sa photo...

"Il a effectivement les cheveux rouges communs à tout Uzumaki qui se respecte..." Commença Tsunade, ignorant les regards des Anbu qui l'entouraient.

Uzumaki, le nom du clan allié des Senju était devenu honni dans Konoha pour sa représentation du porteur du Démon. Toutes personnes affilié à ce nom étaient évités par la plupart des Ninja et civiles.

"Cependant, il ressemble étrangement à quelqu'un que je connais..." Continua Tsunade avec un regard soupçonneux.

Elle regarda attentivement chaque courbe du visage... Soudain ses yeux s'aggrandirent comme des soucoupes. Elle se leva d'un bon, faisant sursauté les Anbu qui étaient de sa garde personnelle. Elle alla vers un tiroir et filtra son Chakra dans un sceau qui protégeait le tiroir et en retira un énorme dossier. Elle le posa sur son bureau...

**Arbre Généalogique du Clan Senju de la Forêt...**

La totalité des noms des Senju sur plus de 800 ans y avait été inscrit... Tsunade commença à feuilleter les pages durant plusieurs minutes pour finalement arriver sur une certaine page...

Senju Hashirama et Senju Mito née Uzumaki...

Tsunade vit du côté de Mito le visage de son frère... Uzumaki Tatsumaki lui ressemblait énormément... Ce qui voulait dire qu'Uzumaki Tatsumaki était sûrement de la lignée royale d'Uzu no Kuni au même titre qu'Uzumaki Naruto...

S'il venait à la capitale d'Hi no Kuni pour ne serait-ce que réclamer l'héritage Uzumaki entres leurs mains... Ce serait une catastrophe... Car la barrière de défense entretenue par Konoha et pour Konoha exigeait justement cet héritage.

Il fallait à tout prix, mettre en sécurité les documents...

"Hokage-sama..." Dit un Anbu qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

"Hmm?" Grogna Tsunade.

"Le conseil est réuni..." Parla le jeune homme.

"Bien j'arrive..." Murmura Tsunade en remettant le livre dans le tiroir et en réactivant le sceau.

Elle se prépara mentalement pour la réunion qui allait suivre... Une ou deux têtes tomberaient au cours de cette réunion... Pour trahison.

Plus jamais elle ne laisserait un pareil affront arriver à elle... L'une des possessions de sa famille était en mains ennemies dû à l'incompétence de certaines personnes. Ils payeraient chères leur acte.

"Bien, allons-y. Si l'un des membres essayent de quitter brusquement, vous devez les arrêter tout de suite. Est-ce compris?" Ordonna Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Acceptèrent les différents gardes Anbu.

Tsunade et sa suite quittèrent rapidement le bureau pour se diriger vers l'escalier menant aux étages inférieurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à destination.

Lorsque Tsunade rentra dans la salle du conseil, plusieurs membres avaient l'air de râler d'avoir été dérangé en journée de repos. Notamment les aînés qui avaient passés une journée en compagnie de leur petits-enfants.

"Que faisons-nous ici, Tsuna-... Hokage-sama?" Parla Homura qui changea de ton après avoir vu le regard que lui jetait la chef du village.

"Il y a exactement une semaine... Une brigade de Jounin armé d'un rouleau appartenant au Clan Senju est partit pour Kirigakure no Satô... D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils avaient pour mission de récupérer au sein même de Kiri, le porteur du Kyûbi, Uzumaki Naruto. Non seulement ils ont insulté le clan Uzumaki devant témoin, ils ont attaqué les forces de Kiri et... Ils ont volé un parchemin appartenant à mon Grand-Père... Tout cela sans mon autorisation, bien sûr." Dit Tsunade, avec un grand calme absolu.

Tout le monde s'était tut dans la salle en entendant cela... Pourquoi expliquait-elle cela? Serait-ce de la trahison de la part de cette section des Jounin?

"Euh... Hokage-sama, qu'avons-nous avoir avec tout cela?" Demanda Aburame Shibi, aussi calme que toujours.

"Ils ont reçu l'ordre de l'un de vous, membre du conseil..." Déclara énigmatiquement Tsunade.

Bien sûr, dire cela, revenait à dire qu'il y avait eu une trahison au sein du conseil ce qui était plutôt un mauvais coup politique si on avait pas les preuves de ce que l'on avançait.

"Bien sûr, j'en ai la preuve... Le Mizukage ne voulant pas passer pour une personne barbare m'a envoyé avec les têtes des Ninja Jounin en mission ce jour là, une lettre déclarant que la mission avait été ordonnée par le conseil avec ceci." Déclara Tsunade en sortant une feuille ou se tenait un ordre de mission.

Celui-ci ayant été gravé sur le verso du message du Mizukage. Le Chef de Kiri n'avait même pas pris la peine de gaspiller une autre feuille pour écrire son message personnel pour Tsunade montrant bien son mépris pour elle.

"Euh... Hokage-sama, qu'est-ce qui est écrit de l'autre côté de l'ordre de mission?" Demanda Nara Shikaku qui venait de se réveiller.

Tsunade le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil perceptible.

"Le Mizukage semblerait tenir une rancune particulière pour le Clan Senju... Et il l'aurait le Mokuton... Son message consiste à me narguer de ce fait..." Grogna Tsunade avec hargne.

Dès qu'elle arrêta de parler, des cris fusèrent de tout les coins en entendant qu'un de leurs ennemis possédait la lignée légendaire et tant convoitée du Clan Senju.

"Le mokuton... Comment est-ce possible?" Demanda Hyûga Hiashi, avec un froncement de sourcil.

Shimura Danzo resta de marbre, muré dans son silence, réfléchissant sur cette nouvelle donnée... Il avait eu des soupçons mais que ceux-ci s'avèrent être exactes lui faisait peur. Il espérait que cet Uzumaki n'atteigne pas le même degré de puissance que Senju Hashirama ou sinon, Konoha perdrait son statut de plus puissant village ninja du monde.

Finalement un Uzumaki aurait atteint le stade de puissance Kage...? Lui qui avait tout fait pour que l'ancienne puissance du Clan Uzumaki soit détruit avec la destruction d'Uzushiogakure no Satô... Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un Ninja qui connaîtrait ou connaîtra sûrement l'action de Konoha envers eux... C'est pour le moins fâcheux...

_Je suppose qu'il est temps de créer une guerre... _Pensa Danzo. _Voler des Hitai-ate de Kiri et exécuter soit le Damyô de Tsuchi no Kuni ou de Kaminari no Kuni... _Continua-t'il à réfléchir. _Kiri sera en faute, et tandis qu'ils subiront les assauts des autres villages, les Anbu Roots s'attaqueront par derrière à cet homme... _Finit-il avec un petit sourire.

Un sourire qui fut aperçu par Tsunade qui avait arrêté d'écouter les engueulades entres les différents membres du conseil.

_Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Danzo? _Pensa Tsunade avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer non seulement de récupérer le parchemin mais aussi de détruire Kiri? Après tout, ils sont plus faibles dû à leur guerre civile, non?" Demanda un des derniers civils du conseil.

Cela instaura durant un moment le silence quasiment complet dans la chambre du conseil.

"Avez-vous oublié que Kiri possède en tout 2 Bijû...? Sanbi et Rokubi." Clama Inoichi, dérangé par la remarque.

"De plus, il semblerait que le nouveau Mizukage avait déjà ses propres troupes qui se sont rajoutées à celle de Kiri... Actuellement Kiri a un tout petit peu moins que nous... Comme-ci la guerre civile ne s'était pas passée..." Déclara Shikaku.

"Il ne faut pas oublié les troupes possédant les lignées... Dirigée par Terumi Mei, elle est venue à Konoha durant le règne du Sandaime, demandant de l'aide. Je ne pense pas qu'elle laissera passer une attaque contre son pays. Et avec ses forces, Kiri est mieux armés que nous." Renchérit Akimichi Chôza, Chef du clan Akimichi.

"Et enfin, nous n'avons pas encore récupéré de l'attaque du Kyûbi, de l'extermination du clan Uchiha et de l'attaque conjointe de Suna et Oto..." Termina Hiachi.

"Vu sous ce point-là... Cela m'étonne qu'aucun autre village n'aient profité de notre faiblesse... Actuellement, Kumo est le village le plus grand et le plus puissant. Contrairement aux autres puissances comme Suna ou Iwa, ils n'ont pas démilitarisé leur village suite à la troisième guerre mondiale Shinobi." Discuta Shikaku.

"La possibilité d'une guerre ne sera pas une option avant plusieurs années..." Conclut Tsunade en regardant tout le monde.

_Et même si nous étions prêt, je refuserais tout de suite de déclencher une guerre...Jiraya-kun et Grand-père m'en voudrait... Mais revenons au but de la réunion... _Pensa Tsunade.

"Mais ne changeons pas de sujet... La réunion n'est pas sur le fait que Kiri possède maintenant un rouleau appartenant à mon Grand-père mais dû au fait que l'équipe de Jounin travaillait pour l'un de vous... C'est innacceptable! L'un de vous est allé derrière mon dos pour diriger une équipe sans mon autorisation! C'est de la trahison pure et simple! C'est pourquoi le conseil civil et Shinobi sera interro-" Ordonna Tsunade avant d'être coupé.

"Interrogé!?" Cria de rage Koharu.

Ce simple fait provoqua l'hilarité ou la colère du conseil.

"Hors de question!" Cria un membre du conseil civil.

"C'est tout simplement fou!" Renchérit un autre.

"Allons Hokage-sama, je veux bien reconnaître que l'un de nous est coupable, c'est même sûr je pense mais interroger la totalité du conseil alors que certains de nous connaissent des secrets liés à nos propres clans... C'est pour le moins..." Négocia Shikaku.

"Impossible... Improbable, je pense." Finit Inoichi à sa place.

Tsunade n'aimait pas être coupé quand elle parlait, c'était l'humilier publiquement...

"De 1, si vous me coupez la parole encore une fois... Cela va finir mal." Commença Tsunade en regardant avec haine Koharu, qui pâlissait un peu. "De 2, cela n'est pas négociable! Je trouverai le ou les traîtres!" Dit durement Tsunade, à bout de nerf.

Les Anbu dégaînèrent leurs armes pour prouver qu'elle était prête à tout pour trouver le coupable.

"En parlant de secret de clan, vous avez volé un parchemin appartenant au Clan Senju... En bref, j'en ai rien à foutre de vos secrets! Ce parchemin était dans MON MANOIR!" Hurla Tsunade, histérique.

Le conseil resta dans le silence quelques instants après qu'elle l'est parlé... Puis un par un, ils se levèrent de mauvaise grâce sauf Homura, Koharu et Danzo qui restèrent assis en la fixant du regard. Tsunade soutint leur regard.

"Vous avez plusieurs fois abusé de la gentillesse du Sandaime Hokage, notamment sur le cas d'Uzumaki Naruto... Vous avez bouclé toutes tentatives pour que ce gamin puisse éprouver un peu de bonheur..." Dit avec hargne la Godaime Hokage.

"Une arme n'a pas besoin de bonheur." Dit dans son souffle Homura.

Tsunade se leva d'un bon et fixa l'un des Anbu qui était au fond.

"Allez me chercher dans mon bureau le parchemin des connaissances interdites." Ordonna Tsunade. "En disant cela Homura, tu viens d'insulter la totalité du clan Senju ainsi que le Shodaime Hokage et son épouse... Et finalement le Yondaime Hokage et son épouse." Grogna Tsunade qui en avait finalement marre du conseil.

Le Anbu assigné revint avec un énorme livre... Danzo le reconnu car dans ce même livre était transcrit l'ordre de mission pour exterminer le Clan Uchiha. Tsunade l'ouvrit et feuilleta durant quelques minutes. Les membres du conseil attendirent durant un bon moment.

Finalement, Tsunade arriva à la bonne page.

"Ha voilà... L'identité des Jinchûriki de Konoha..." Déclara Tsunade.

"Quoi!" Hurlèrent une bonne partie du conseil.

"Il y a eut d'autres Jinchûriki qu'Uzumaki Naruto dans Konoha?" Demanda Hiachi, un peu pâle.

"Alors, Uzumaki Mito qui devint peu après Senju Mito, première Jinchûriki de Kyûbi no Yôko. Elle l'enferma en elle après le combat dans la vallée de la fin. Uchiha Madara l'utilisant contre Senju Hashirama. Fait historique. Ma grand-mère était la première Jinchûriki du Kyûbi. En bref, en insultant le statut de Jinchûriki, tu as insulté le Clan Senju... Homura, tu en connais les conséquences..." Dit Tsunade avec le plus grand sérieux.

L'aîné hocha de la tête, devenu très blanc suite à cette connaissance.

"Je continue, Uzumaki Kushina, deuxième Jinchûriki de Kyûbi no Yôko, venant expréssement d'Uzushiogakure no Satô pour le devenir. Devint plus tard Namikaze Minato en épousant leYondaime Hokage. Elle perdit le Kyûbi lorsque celui-ci fut arraché de son corps par un Ninja inconnu. Avec le Yondaime Hokage, elle l'enferma dans le corps de son enfant qu'elle avait eu une heure auparavant... Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, possesseur de l'héritage du Clan Uzumaki et Senju. Fils et héritier du Yondaime Hokage et de l'héritière au trône du pays d'Uzu no Kuni. Lorsque vous Conseil avez fait de la vie de Naruto, un enfer. Vous avez craché sur les fondateurs et les Chefs de ce village! A l'heure actuelle, il se pourrait que Naruto se soit allié avec un ennemi de Konoha dans le but de se venger... Ou il a été tué par l'Akatsuki." Finit Tsunade.

"C'est..." Commença Shikaku.

Hiachi se rattrapa lorsqu'il bascula.

"J'ai... ordonné à mon clan de traiter un prince comme de la merde." Balbutia l'homme, de plus en plus pâle.

"Oui, et à partir de ce jour, cette histoire sera racontée dans les écoles. Le Damyô en sera informé que l'histoire véritable a été libérée." Déclara Tsunade.

"Bien sûr, je-" Commença Shikaku avant d'être aussi coupé par un ninja qui rentra rapidement dans la pièce.

"Hokage-sama, nous venons de recevoir un document officiel venant de la capitale." Dit le ninja.

"Hmm?" Grogna Tsunade en prenant le document.

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le lire.

**Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Satô, Chef du Clan Senju de la Forêt.**

**Par arrêté Royale, tout Ninja de Konohagakure no Satô est à enlever le Symbole du Clan Uzumaki pour outrage envers le dit Clan. De plus, pour tentative répétée d'assassinat contre l'Héritier du Trône, Uzumaki Naruto, une plainte officielle a été déposée contres votre village.**

**Konohagakure no Satô doit arrêter d'utiliser les sceaux du Clan Uzumaki fournit à eux depuis l'accord entre le Clan Senju, Uchiha et Uzumaki. Vous êtes ordonnés de laisser la garde royale investir les lieux pour permettre la confiscation des biens du Clan.**

**Tous refus sera considéré comme révolte et l'armée du Damyô se verra dans l'obligation de la réprimer.**

**Copie de la plainte: Avec preuve du Chakra.**

**Moi, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Prince héritier au trône d'Uzu no Kuni déclare avoir été sciemment abattu par Konoha, d'avoir eu mon héritage caché sciemment de moi par Konoha. Que mon Clan qui a accompli de nombreux sacrifices pour Konoha, a eu sa mémoire bafouée. **

**A ce grés, je demande la restitution de mon héritage complet! Que Konoha arrête de porter le symbole de mon clan! Et que le Temple Uzumaki de Konoha soit protégé de ses infidèles!**

**Par cette lettre, je revendique mon statut de prince... Je siégerai en lieu tenu secret afin de me protéger d'une quelconque représaille de Konoha qui a déjà envoyer des troupes pour essayer de me tuer à Kiri dû à une rumeur sur ma présence dans la Brume.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Prince Héritier d'Uzu no Kuni. Sandaime Jinchûriki no Kyûbi no Yôko.**

**Fin de la copie.**

**La preuve nous a été fournie et a été reconnue valable. **

**Bien à vous,**

**Hitaruto Hikaru, Avocat du Damyô et Chef de la section des relations internationales.**

Tsunade hésitait entre détruire la table en face d'elle ou détruire la lettre. Cette réaction interloqua le conseil. Tsunade déposa la lettre et Inoichi la prit pour la lire, un à un, ils la lirent pour en connaître le contenu.

"Ce que nous redoutions..." Dit Chôza.

Danzo fixait la lettre avec amertume, il devait vite récupérer l'héritage du Clan Uzumaki, il refuserait de laisser ce démon récupérer des centaines d'années de connaissances. Et quand il l'aurait récupéré tout cela, il enlèvera cet avocat et lu ifera cracher le morceau pour savoir ou était Le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

"Ce qui veut dire que la protection de Konoha va être enlevée..." Dit Shikaku avec un froncement de sourcil.

Tsunade se calma rapidement.

"Rassemblez la totalité du village, on ne peut pas allé contre le Damyô... Ce serait notre perte." Déclara Tsunade qui se leva. "Mais d'abord, nous allons savoir qui a ordonné l'attaque de Kiri, après l'interrogation, le village sera mis au courrant." Dit Tsunade en sortant de la salle, alors que la garde rassemblaient les membres du conseil.

* * *

**Durant ce moment-là... Dans le temple Uzumaki de Konoha.**

3 Ninja vêtus de robe Rouge écarlate orné de tourbillon noir rassemblaient une énorme quantité de rouleau, biens et masques au centre d'une cathédrale souterraine. Cela faisait plus de quatre jours qu'ils étaient dans le bâtiment en train de rechercher des biens ayant appartenu au clan Uzumaki.

"Chikushodô... Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous repartir? L'héritage a entièrement été récupéré..." Parla d'une voix forte, l'une des silhouettes. Comme ses confrères, il arborait une très longue chevelure blanche.

"Un peu de patience Gakidô... Shuradô est occupé à récupérer des parties des 4 précédents Hokage... Et il est ralenti par les manuscrits venant du Manoir Hokage. Il a dût en récupéré une bonne partie pour le maître." Parla calmement Chikushodô en dessinant des sceaux sur le sol.

Un sceau de révocation... Pour ramener une personne ayant été invoqué vers sa destination d'origine. Aucun humain ne connaissait le sceau, seul les animaux des clans d'invocation le connaissaient... Un porteur du Rinnegan pouvait aisément en créer un.

"Chuuut. Il semblerait qu'il y ait du mouvement à la surface..." Déclara Ningendô, il servait aussi de Capteur de Chakra.

Il resta durant quelques instants sans bouger.

"Il semblerait que le maître pour perturber notre ennemi aurait agi sous son ancien nom..." Déclara-t'il tout d'un coup.

"Oh? Et comment tu le sais?" Demanda Gakidô qui n'aimait pas lorsque Ningendô parlait par énigme.

"L'un des clones vient de m'envoyer un avertissement que l'ennemi va se rassembler devant la tour principal et qu'une partie des forces de Konoha vont investir ces lieux, que ce soit ceux de Tsunade ou ceux de Danzo." Dit Ningendô sans pour autant montrer de sentiment.

"Nous devrions se dépêcher avant qu'ils n'arrivent..." Avertit Chikushodô.

"Va dire sa à Shuradô!" Grogna Gakidô.

Ils rassemblèrent le plus vite possible les affaires et ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à tout entasser dans les limites du sceau.

"Gakidô, tu y vas!" Ordonna Jigokudô, qui commençait à sentir les forces ennemies venant vers le temple.

"Quoi! Mais pourquoi ce serait pas Chikushodô, elle pourrait nous invoquer à la maison?" Demanda Gakidô.

"Il doit récupérer Shuradô." Dit Ningendô qui s'impatientait.

"OK..." Grogna Gakidô dans la défaite.

Il se posa sur le tas d'affaire. Chikushodô posa ses mains sur le sceau.

_Torikeshi no Jutsu!_

Gakidô disparu dans un voîle de fumée blanche. Quand il réapparu, il se tenait devant un homme portant une robe Bleueté avec du blanc dessus.

Devant lui était le Godaime Mizukage, Uzumaki Tatsumaki.

"Alors?" Demanda Naruto avec un air neutre.

"Tout s'est bien déroulé sauf pour la fin ou les forces ennemies vinrent vers le temple... Qu'avez-vous fait?" Demanda Gakidô.

"Uzumaki Naruto a porté plainte contre Konoha..." Dit simplement Naruto.

"Ha..." Dit simplement Gakidô, qui s'interrogeait sur la santé mentale de son maître.

"Cela va déstabilisé le gouvernement de Konoha... Et ils vont être obligés de révéler l'identité de mes parents... Quand le monde saura que Konoha a maltraité un Prince... Leur alliance et leur économie avec d'autres pays va chutés..." Ricana Naruto avec un grand sourire.

_Un plan digne d'un porteur du Rinnegan..._

_**Effectivement, j'ai hâte de voir la suite...(Kyûbi)**_

_**Hmm... J'm'en fout... J'veux sortir d'ici...(Sanbi)**_

_Quelle est la prochaine étape des opérations?_

"Kyûbi... Sanbi... Pour montrer notre puissance à ce monde... Nous allons frapper fort et vite... Nous allons détruire un village caché... Mais pas n'importe lequel... Celui d'une personne qui a recueilli des centaines d'attaques... Si Ningendô acquiert son âme, notre puissance aura décuplé. En détruisant ce village, nous montrerons que nous ne sommes plus faibles... Alors seulement nous pourrons chercher des alliés." Dit dans un long monologue le Chef de la Brume.

_Tu veux dire...?_

"Maître?" Demanda Gakidô, en se demandant de qui il parlait.

"Ce sera..." Commença Naruto.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Satô... Tombeau des Hokage...**

Il ouvrit la dernière tombe et tomba sur les restes du Shodaime Hokage... Alors qu'il récupérait des cendres de l'homme légendaire, un des clones de sang vint vers lui en courrant.

"Shuradô-sama. Chikushodô-sama et Ningendô-sama viennent vers notre position. Il semblerait que l'ennemi est au temple sacré de notre clan." Dit le sergent clone.

"Merde!" Grogna Shuradô. "Rassemblez les différents parchemins, nous partons. D'après le timing, nous devrions déjà être parti!" Ordonna Shuradô avec empressement.

"Hai!" Acclamèrent les différentes sections de clones qui étaient là.

Ils rassemblèrent rapidement les différents objets et parchemins les mirent sur un énorme rouleau ou des sceaux étaient inscrits.

Avec une poussée de Chakra de Shuradô, le tout disparu dans le rouleau géant. L'un des clones affublés d'un foulard rouge le prit et le mis sur son dos. Shuradô suivit de ses hommes allèrent à la rencontre des deux chemins du Rinnegan.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils les aperçurent enfin dans l'une des invocations de Chikushodô... un caméléon.

"Vous avez réussi?" Demanda Ningendô, qui avait l'air prudent, observant les alentours.

"Oui..." Grogna simplement Shuradô qui voulait partir le plsu vite possible.

"Chikushodô..." Dit Ningendô.

"Hai." Répondit Chikushodô en imposant un sceau à terre. Tout le monde se plaça dessus et disparu dans un voîle de fumée blanche.

Soudain quelque chose sortit de la terre...

"Qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda l'un.

"**Il faut avertir Madara-sama... Il semblerait que le Mizukage et le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi soient de mèches...**" Répondit sa moitié sombre.

"Pein... Doit être mis au courrant aussi..." Dit Zetsu blanc.

"**Peut-être...**" Répondit Zetsu noir.

* * *

**Shi no Mori... Mizu no Kuni...**

"Il semblerait donc que nous pouvons commencés les négociations..." Parla d'une voix hautaine Tendô en regardant les personnes devant lui.

Il se tenait dans une clairière, et avec lui se tenait Momochi Zabuza...

"Effectivement..." Parla d'une voix douce la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui... Terumi Mei était accompagnée d'Ao et de Chojuro ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa garde personnelle.

"Ou est le Mizukage?" Demanda durement Ao qui fronça les sourcils.

Seul une moquerie lui répondit. Zabuza prit la parole.

"Comme vous le savez, Le nouveau Mizukage est un Uzumaki, à cet effet, il est en train de rassembler les différents héritages volés de son village natale..." Zabuza mentit un peu à la fin.

"Hmm..." Grogna Ao.

"Alors Mei-chan, je vois que tu as pris du grade depuis la dernière fois..." Susurra Zabuza avec un sourire narquois.

"Momochi-san, je pense que nos relations amicales ont étés détruites depuis fort longtemps... Veuillez ne pas me parler familièrement!" Ordonna Mei.

A cela, Zabuza ricana. Tendô se permit un petit sourire moqueur.

"Mah... Je m'excuse... Mei-_chan_." Dit Zabuza avec un grand sourire.

"Assez rigoler Zabuza." Dit Tendô avec un air ennuyé.

Zabuza redevint sérieux en un instant, une attitude que jamais Ao et Mei n'avaient vu de leur vie.

"Je me présente, je suis Tendô, bras droit de Mizukage-sama, ainsi que Chef diplomatique de Kirigakure no Satô..." Se présenta Tendô avec une voix toujours aussi ennuyée.

"Et moi, Momochi Zabuza, Chef du Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shû." Adressa-t'il comme salutation au jeune adulte dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. "Tu semblerais tenir Hiramekarei dans ton dos... Serais-tu un bon épéiste?" Demanda Zabuza avec un grand sérieux.

Chojuro voyant le légendaire Démon de la Brume ne pouvait qu'hocher de la tête avec une légère peur.

"Je suis Ao, Chef du département de gestion des renseignements..." Dit Ao en fixant du regard Tendô pour juger sa réaction.

"Je suis Terumi Mei, Chef des Résistants et de l'armée des Ninja porteur de Lignées." Dit Mei.

"Je... suis Chojuro." Dit simplement le jeune adulte.

"Maintenant que les présentations sont faites..." Commença Zabuza.

"Nous allons pouvoir négocier." Finit Tendô.

Avec cette alliance, Kirigakure no Satô reviendrait parmi les puissants... Et avec elle , la renaissance des 7 épéistes de la Brume.

**Fin du Chapitre 4.**


	5. Otage, Chasse à l'homme et Rêve humide

**Rikudô no Naruto.**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas...**

**Commentaire: **On m'a fait remarquer que question chronologie, il y avait une certaine confusion... Autant pour moi, je vais régler ce problème:

Canon (point de départ de l'histoire):

Vallée de la fin: Combat entre Sasuke et Naruto, Naruto perd. Combat entre Kyûbi et Sasuke, Sasuke perd.

**Plusieurs heures passent**, Naruto se guérit et applique un plan que Shisui lui a décrit qui consiste à se barrer de Konoha et de récupérer illico-presto son héritage. La réunion tenu par le conseil de Konoha commence...

Il retourne à l'hôpital ou il assiste à un quiproquo. Il pense que Kakashi le déteste... Il se barre avec un air trahi. Pendant ce moment là, Tsunade est occupé à soigner les blessés de la mission (Neji, Chôji,...).

Pendant que Naruto s'est barré discrètement de Konoha grâce au Kotoamatsukami de Shisui, Tsunade a fini de rafistoler les autres et va vers la tour Hokage ou elle assiste à la fin de la réunion qui décidera du sort de Naruto. Hinata découvre la disparition de Naruto.

Le déluge commence où des têtes tombent et quelques jours passent... Naruto apprend l'Edo Tensei et va vers une cachette qui lui est destinée. Un cadeau d'Itachi. Lorsqu'il a fini, il part vers Nami no Kuni pour ramener certaines personnes en vie. Le Mangekyô Sharingan de Shisui dût à son intense utilisation réveille chez Naruto le Rinnegan.

Itachi apprend de l'un de ses corbeaux que Naruto est partit de Konoha, il abandonne Kisame qui l'attend dans Kaminari no Kuni. Naruto est à Nami no Kuni, Haku et Zabuza reviennent à la vie. Ils parlent et Naruto les met au courrant la situation politique du moment,... Pendant ce bref moment de dialogue, ils partent vers Uzu no Kuni.

Dans Konoha, la disparition du porteur du Kyûbi se répand. Les camarades de Naruto sont mis au courrant de la situation. L'équipe 7 est brisé...(**une semaine depuis le départ de Naruto**)

Naruto et son équipe arrivent dans Uzu no Kuni et font état des lieux. Durant un mois, Naruto va non seulement avec l'aide de Kage Bunshin découvrir l'île mais aussi apprendre à maîtriser son nouveau Dôjutsu. Du moins, autant qu'il le peut.

Ils découvrent l'entrée d'un temple... Ou il découvrira beaucoup de connaissances... Ainsi que des reliques ayant appartenu au Sage des six chemins, autant dire pas le pecno du coin ^^. Naruto a une réaction étrange, il voit une vision du Sage. Kyûbi de son côté fait pause-café et retrouvaille avec le Sage. (**5 semaine depuis son départ**).

Le grand sage crapaud à une vision, il découvre que Naruto a le Rinnegan.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tsunade se pose un ultimatum, mettre Naruto en Nuke-nin ou pas, elle hésite. Shizune font son speech... Tsunade et Jiraya se rapproche. (**6 semaines depuis son départ**).

Pendant ce temps là, Naruto se change physiquement et devient "tatsumaki". Il réveille Tendô...

Durant les mois qui suivirent, il apprend le Chichio Bunshin. Il réveille Shuradô, Jigokudô, Chikushodô, Gakidô et Ningendô. Il apprend à les maîtriser grâce à l'aide de Kyûbi et Shisui qui ont eu chacun de leur côté des informations. L'un par son créateur, l'autre par la tablette Uchiha. (**5 mois et 2 semaines depuis son départ**). Chaque jour, il crée plusieurs dizaines de Chichio Bunshin, son sang étant regénéré par Kyûbi.

Il commence à apprendre les voies élémentaires (Fûton, Doton et Suiton). Il débloque le Hyôton. (**9 mois depuis son départ**). Il commence à l'apprendre avec Haku...

Il entreprend le déblocage du Mokuton... sous les conseils de Kyûbi.

Un an est passé... Tsunade met Naruto comme Nuke-nin. (**12 mois depuis son départ**).

Naruto a plusieurs "années" d'expérience en Mokuton dû à son Kage Bunshin. Il décide de se faire connaître parmi le monde. Uzumaki Tatsumaki commence à se faire connaître dans Mizu no Kuni et avec lui, une figure emblématique du passé, Momochi Zabuza. (**13 mois depuis son départ**).

Un mois depuis qu'il soit sortit de l'ombre, Naruto devenu "Tatsumaki" prend l'assaut de Kirigakure no Satô à l'aide de plusieurs milliers de clones de sang. (**14 mois depuis son départ**). Le Yondaime Mizukage tombe. Ningendô découvre les tombes des Mizukage. Le reste est sur le champ de bataille. Le sacrement du Godaime Mizukage vient peu après.

Une semaine est passée depuis la mort du Yondaime Mizukage, le monde apprend de sa mort. Konoha est suspicieux dû à la présence d'un certain Bijû... (**14 mois et 1 semaine depuis son départ**).

Les rebelles ont enfin des nouvelles de leur espion qui est dans Kiri... Une alliance serait-elle possible? (**14 mois et 2 semaines depuis son départ**). Au même moment, des Ninja de Konoha sous les ordres des aînés vont à proximité de Kiri. La mission échoue... Ningendô, Chikushodô, Gakidô et Shuradô partent pour Konoha...

Kiri menace Konoha pour ses actions... Tatsumaki agit sous son ancienne identité pour foutre le chaos dans Konoha par le biais de la cour du Damyo de Hi no Kuni. Un ultimatum est mise en avant à l'égard de Konoha. (**14 mois et 3 semaines après son départ**). Durant ce temps-là, les chemins de Naruto récupèrent les vestiges du Clan Uzumaki. Shuradô prend de l'ADN des différents Hokage et une bonne quantité de technique du Shodaime Hokage.

Dans la forêt de sang au même moment, Tendô et Zabuza commencent les négociations...

Début du Chapitre 5...(**17 mois depuis son départ**).

Information de plus: Une légion de clone équivaut à 3400 clones maximum... Une légion de Ninja normal équivaut à 3000... Un village Ninja normal comme Konoha a +ou- 15000 Ninja à son service, Kumo en a 20000... (Le nombre de Ninja du village venant tout droit du Manga...)

**Traduction:**

_Same: Requin_

_Gama: Crapaud_

_Taka: Faucon_

_Game: Tortue_

_Tanuki: Belette_

_Mori no Sakura: Cerisier de la forêt_

_Uzu no Kuni: Pays des tourbillons._

_Mokuton: Manipulation du bois._

_Nidaime Kiiroi Senko: Deuxième Flash Jaune._

**Chapitre 5:**** Otage, Chasse à l'homme et rêve humide.**

**Konohagakure no Satô...**

La remise des sceaux de manufacture Uzumaki s'était passé dans un silence mortuaire... Beaucoup de ninja prirent conscience de l'énormité de leur bêtise en ostracisant le jeune prince Uzumaki... La nouvelle qu'un Noble de sang Royale avait été traité pire qu'un déchet avait bien sûr amené une mauvaise publicité pour Konohagakure no Satô.

Les civils ne ressentirent pas tout d'un coup l'effet de leur médiocrité mais la blessure se fit ressentir avec le temps... Les objets, les aliments devinrent de plus en plus chères... L'économie de Konoha qui avait été florissante depuis un lustre (5 ans) stagnait...

De plus, le conseil de Konoha découvrit avec horreur que la totalité des parchemins du Temple Uzumaki avait été repris! Qui avait osé faire cela? Les soupçons vinrent d'abord sur les soldats du Daimyô du Feu puis sur Shimura Danzô à la tête des Anbu Root du village.

Non, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, en effet...

Leur alliance avec Nami no Kuni était sur une pente raide...

De même avec Haru no Kuni... Le jeune Naruto avait eu de l'effet sur la jeune Reine du pays... Kazahana Koyuki.

"SI j'avais su Qu'Uzumaki Naruto-kun ne serait plus un Ninja de Konoha, je lui aurai proposé de rester avec moi." Déclara la jeune Reine avec une certaine rougeur sur le visage.

En regardant les informations retransmises par fil de Chakra, la nouvelle qu'Uzumaki Naruto ne soit plus un ninja pris de l'ampleur.

Au début, personne ne s'intéressait à un jeune ninja quittant Konoha... Cependant avec les informations venant directement des Daimyô... Uzumaki, un clan qui avait durant son temps, fait connaître la peur dans ses ennemis.

Qu'un jeune ninja fraichement moulable, qu'il soit Prince, en soit était une bénédiction...

Mais qu'il soit le seul héritier d'une Super puissance comme Uzu no Kuni... Voilà l'intérêt de la chose. Iwa et Kumo commencèrent leur propre recherche.

Suna, commença la recherche, non pas pour son statut et son héritage. Mais par le fait que le nouveau Kazekage voulait que son ami rejoigne sa nation.

Kiri, étrangement s'en fichait totalement... Beaucoup de personnes se disaient alors que Naruto devait être dans Mizu no Kuni... De par son lien avec Uzumaki Tatsumaki qui avait internationalement dit au monde qu'il était un Uzumaki de sang pur... mais aussi porteur du Mokuton!

Que ce soit Uzumaki Tatsumaki ou Uzumaki Naruto... La découverte que leur clan était porteur du Mokuton lança une course sans merci pour retrouver le jeune porteur du Kyûbi, celle qui avait été entres 4 des 5 grands villages engloba aussi les petits villages... Amegakure no Satô, Takigakure no Satô, Getsugagakure no Satô, Kusagakure no Satô, Yukigakure no Satô et bien d'autres villages cachés non officiels...

L'Akatsuki commença activement leur recherche sous les ordres de leur mystérieux chef... Sans pour autant trouver une seule trace... C'est sous les ordres d'une autre personnes qu'ils trouvèrent une piste... Naruto était dans Kiri, c'était une certitude.

Mais comment le faire sortir de sa cachette...

De plus, l'Akatsuki commençait sérieusement à s'intéresser au nouveau Chef de Kirigakure no Satô, d'après Zetsu, le Mokuton ne serait pas sa véritable lignée mais le Rinnegan le serait... Intéressant...

Et dans toutes cette agitation, Konoha essayait de se démener pour que le statut de Naruto ne prenne pas de l'ampleur... Et justement...

Tsunade accompagnée de Shizune regardait les informations retransmises sur le fil de Chakra, une sorte d'ordinateur retransmise par des ondes de Chakra accordé par un fil conducteur construit par des ingénieurs venu tout droit de Tetsu no Kuni. Le fil étant dans le même matériaux que les épées conductrices de Chakra.

_"Que pensez-vous de toute cette polémique sur Uzumaki Naruto?" Demanda un journaliste à l'écran._

_La femme qui lui faisait face avait l'air d'être dans la trentaine et arborait une robe avec un signe, elle travaillait pour la Cour d'Hi no Kuni._

_"De par son statut de Prince, il intéressera non seulement les civils mais aussi les Shinobi. Mais je pense que les villages tel que Kumo ou Konoha soient plus intéressés par le fait que ce soit un Uzumaki. Rappelons-nous l'époque ou Uzumaki Kushina, la mère de Naruto, fut presque enlevée par Kumo... Konoha la rapidement sauvez..." Raconta la jeune femme._

_"Avez-vous reçu des lettres de menaces pour que vous disiez ou il se cachait?" Demanda le journaliste, avide de connaissance._

_"Malheureusement, nous ne connaissons pas la position d'Uzumaki-san. Il a préféré rester discret, après tout, Konoha le recherche... Encore plus depuis sa plainte officiel contre le village pour mauvais traitement." Enonça-t'elle._

_"Oui, c'est fâcheux. J'ai entendu dire que la quasi totalité des biens Uzumaki en possession de Konoha ont été repris." Dit le journaliste._

_"Oui ainsi que les biens de propriétés d'Uzu no Kuni qui était en possession de Konoha, qu'ils auraient dû remettre à Naruto-san à l'âge de douze ans mais qu'ils n'ont jamais remis. A partir de ce jour, la légendaire alliance entre le clan Senju et Uzumaki a été brisée." Déclara-t'elle sans un soupçon de tristesse._

_"Oui, cela a été officialisé avec le Godaime Mizukage, lui aussi est un Uzumaki de sang pure, qui a déclaré que l'alliance était brisée. Mais avec lui et Naruto, à qui revient Uzu no Kuni?" Demanda le journaliste avec un grand sourire._

_"A Uzumaki Naruto et Uzumaki Tatsumaki, et par extension Kirigakure no Satô... A l'heure actuelle, les défenses qui ont fait de ce pays une légende ont été remises en marches par le Godaime Mizukage lui même." Dit la représentante du Damyô._

_"Sérieusement?!" Jubila le journaliste. "J'aimerais allés voir cela, on en parle tellement dans les livres d'histoire." Coqueta le journaliste avec des coeurs dans les yeux._

_"Oui, le représentant de Kirigakure no Satô, un homme nommé Tendô, a déclaré que tous Shinobi sur les terres Sacrées du Clan Uzumaki serait tué... Sauf exception, Uzumaki Naruto. Ils sont prêt à tout pour les garder." Énonça sérieusement la jeune femme._

_"Mais parlons d'un sujet un peu moins sérieux... Avez-vous reçu des propositions de mariages pour Uzumaki Naruto, après tout, votre ambassade est le point de ralliement pour lui communiquer..." Commença le journaliste._

_"Oui... Beaucoup. Que ce soit de Haru no Kuni, la reine Kazahana veut le jeune Naruto comme son époux. Et d'un tas d'autres pays comme Oto no Kuni, Tsume no Kuni et Tsuchi no Kuni. Ce ne sont que des exemples..." Continua à parler la femme qui fixait toujours l'homme devant elle._

_"Et de l'autre Uzumaki, Uzumaki Tatsumaki?" Demanda le journaliste._

Tsunade écouta attentivement ce passage-là, cela pouvait être une information intéressante pour savoir avec qui l'ennemi formerait peut-être une alliance.

_"Je sais de source sûr que l'héritière du clan Yuki qui fut connu pour le Hyôton serait bientôt son épouse... Mais bien sûr, cet homme est connu maintenant mondialement pour avoir le légendaire Mokuton. Jadis brandit par Senju Hashirama. Il y a sûrement des chances qu'il soit soumis à cette loi..." Hésita la jeune femme._

_Elle cherchait ses mots._

_"Ha... Je vois, vous voulez dire, l'Arc de restauration de Clan. Une loi qui fut créé par les villages Shinobi pour les Ninja porteur de lignée. Alors, il reste de l'espoir pour toute nos fidèles." Rigola le jeune homme._

_"Une hypothèse serait que Iwa, Taki, Kusa, Suna ou Kumo fasse une alliance... Cela leur seraient très bénéfique." Déclara-telle._

La conversation se dirigea vers d'autres sujets un peu plus banal comme la récente tension entres les différents villages,... Tsunade regardait les boîtes à l'intérieur et vit avec nostalgie des centaines de photo d'Uzumaki Kushina et Namikaze Minato. Elles partiraient pour l'endroit ou se cachait Naruto-kun.

Si seulement elle avait adopté Naruto... Personne ne l'aurait banni... Il ne serait pas parti... Elle voulait le retrouver et le serrer dans ses bras... Mais avec la situation politique actuelle...

Senju et Uzumaki, plusieurs centaines d'années d'alliances dû au fait qu'ils étaient des clans frères et sœurs... Tout ça partit en fumée... Presque un millénaire de coexistence pour arriver à cela dû aux actions d'un groupe de vaurien et d'un village miteux habité par des dégénérés...

Que ce soit les sceaux de protection aux sceaux pour fabriquer les bombes... Jiraya avait été obligé de prendre plusieurs apprentits dans la sainte branche du Fuuinjutsu... Sinon le village de Konoha ne s'en sortirait pas... Il fallait tout de suite recréer un bouclier de Chakra... Actuellement la défense était véritablement vulnérable.

"J'espère que Naruto-kun ne va pas se marier avec une idiote..." Dit Shizune qui prit enfin la parole.

"J'aurai préféré avoir le choix sur la fille qui aurait courtisé le garçon que je considère comme un fils..." Déclara Tsunade.

"Vu sous ce point-de-vue là..." Compatit son élève.

"Il ne faut même pas imaginé la réaction de la jeune héritière Hyûga quand elle l'apprendra la nouvelle..." Dit Tsunade qui ouvrit le tiroir pour boire un coup.

Elle but la bouteille cul-sec pour oublier dans l'alcool ce qu'elle venait d'entendre... Elle ne pourrait même pas voir les enfants de Naruto, ne pas voir son mariage... Couper totalement de sa vie.

"Ne désespérez pas, Jiraya-sama le retrouvera et essayera de savoir pourquoi il l'a fait cela..." Dit Shizune pour essayer de consoler sa Sensei.

Seul un sanglot lui répondit...

"Oooh... Tsunade-sama..." Dit Shizune en prenant la femme dans ses bras.

Pas loin d'eux, un corbeau blanc, avec des yeux violets pourvu d'anneaux argentés écoutait la conversation. Soudain il s'envola vers une destination lointaine...

* * *

**Kirigakure no Satô... Bureau du Mizukage...**

"Putin! Cela me fait chier de faire la paperasse... Comment ils faisaient les autres Kage avant moi pour s'en sortir?" Demanda Naruto, au bord de la dépression.

Seul un petit rire féminin lui répondit, ses malheurs avait l'air de rendre joyeuse Haku

"Naruto-kun, Tou-san m'a dit que les autres Kage n'avaient pas d'autres alternatives que faire ce travail... C'est obligé!" Conclua-t'elle d'un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Tatsumaki-sama, peut-être devriez-vous utiliser le Kage Bunshin pour une partie du travail, non?" Demanda respectueusement Tendô.

Par le regard sur le visage de Naruto, Tendô pensa que son maître allait faire un syncope...

"Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt?" Se demanda Naruto en se frappant le front.

_**Sûrement parce que tu es un idiot... (Sanbi)**_

_Dis celui qui s'est fait capturé en moins de quelques secondes..._

_**Viens le dire en fa-(Sanbi)**_

_**Mouhahahaha... Quelle pecno!(Kyûbi)**_

_**Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Kyûbi! (Sanbi)**_

_La ferme! _Pensa Naruto avec exaspération. Il convoqua quelques clones et ceux-ci se mirent rapidement à contrecoeur à leur tâche.

"Enfoiré de créateur." Murmura l'un d'eux. Celui-ci s'excusa tout de suite en voyant que Tendô le regardait d'une manière pour le moins... cruelle.

Les documents commencèrent à partir beaucoup plus vite jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent une lettre rouge portant le sceau officiel d'Iwagakure no Satô...

"Maître..." Dit l'un des clones qui tenait la lettre en main.

Tendô alla vers lui et prit la lettre pour la déposer devant Naruto. Haku resta à côté de lui. Il l'ouvrit lentement, voulant garder le suspens le plus longtemps possible...

_Ouvre-là bordel! Otouto-kun, cela ne sert à rien de faire cela..._

_Ok...ok..._ Pensa Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Il l'en sortit une feuille...

**Pour Kirigakure no Satô...**

**A l'égard du Godaime Mizukage, Uzumaki Tatsumaki,**

**Après mûre réflexions de notre conseil, nous vous envoyons une invitation à un sommet entre nos deux villages pour une alliance qui profiteraient à nos deux nations... A ce grès, une alliance matrimoniale serait le plus évident... Cependant, nous vous invitons à nous envoyer votre avis. Si vous êtes d'accord pour une alliance par Mariage, nous vous enverrons une liste de Kunoichi apte à être marier, de même de votre côté.**

**Pour une paix durable entres nos deux villages...**

**Oonoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage.**

"D'après mes renseignements, le vieillard ne se comporterait normalement pas du tout comme sa... Il est plutôt belliqueux..." Murmura Tendô.

"Mokuton, la peur du deuxième Senju Hashirama... Ils ont peur de ma puissance. Après tout, le Shodaime Hokage a su imposer sa volonté sur le monde durant un bon moment et il a su contrôler les neuf Bijû d'un coup! De plus, cela a été curieusement rapide... Je pensais que cela prendrait un peu plus de temps." Dit Naruto.

"Devrions-nous accepter?" Demanda Tendô.

Haku avait l'air un peu malade en lisant la ligne sur le mariage.

"Naruto-kun, Je... je serai toujours dans ton cœur n'est-ce pas?" Murmura-t'elle d'une voix triste.

"Bien sûr que tu l'as été, que tu l'es et que tu le seras comme mon épouse. En tout cas tu seras Uzumaki Haku..." Dit Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Haku se détendit rapidement dans les bras de son homme... Tendô se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention et détruire l'ambiance romantique qui s'installait dans la pièce.

"Cependant une alliance entres nos deux nations éviteraient la guerre. Et n'oublions pas Kumo... Je suis sûr qu'ils voudraient faire partit de cela... La possibilité d'héberger un porteur du Mokuton..." Dit Tendô.

Naruto avait l'air de réfléchir sur quelque chose d'autre...

"Il va falloir que j'essaie de trouver comment le Sage a réussi à séparer son Chakra entres ses différents enfants pour qu'il ne puisse pas accéder aux Rinnegan. Mais l'idée de propager le Mokuton est une bonne idée. Mais je dois y penser à tête reposée... Prépare déjà une réponse positive pour Iwa et demande-leur si ils veulent intégrer Kumo... Autant faire un bloc. Tu ne l'enverras que quand je me serai décidé..." Dit Naruto qui sortait du bureau suivit de son amour.

"Ha... l'amour." Souffla Tendô.

_Fuyutsuki était un peu moins possessive envers moi en tout cas..._

_**Fuyutsuki? (Kyûbi)**_

_**Sûrement une putain d'humaine... (Sanbi)**_

_Ma petite amie, c'est à avec elle que j'ai tout appris du sexe..._

_**Hmm... (Kyûbi)**_

_Hn... _Grogna Tendô en commençant à écrire la lettre.

* * *

Naruto et Haku se dirigèrent vers la zone est du village ou se tenait le bâtiment de la division stratégique de son armée. Beaucoup de Ninja s'inclinèrent quand il passa à côté d'eux. Certains murmurèrent des salutations envers celle que tout le monde considéraient comme son épouse... Après tout, Haku était toujours avec lui. Que ce soit à côté de lui ou dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent enfin bras dessus bras dessous devant l'entrée du bâtiment qui était tenu par 4 Shinobi masqué d'un masque blanc, des Chichio Bunshin.

"Mizukage-sama." Saluèrent les clones.

"Salutation." Dit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Naruto et Haku rentrèrent dans le QG et arrivèrent devant une salle gardée par 4 autres Shinobi... Décidemment la salle était bien gardé. Naruto rentra sans frapper...

"Qui ose rentrer dans mon bur-" Commença Ningendô. "Ha... Tatsumaki-sama." Salua le chemin de l'humain. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Demanda Ningendô en regardant attentivement son supérieur.

"Est-ce que le plan est bientôt prêt...?" Demanda Naruto, devenu calme.

"Oui... Tatsumaki-sama. Cependant, ne devrions-nous pas attendre que les négociations avec les Rebelles se finissent avant d'attaquer le village ciblé...?" Déclara Tatsumaki en montrant une position sur la carte qui était fixé sur le mur.

"Montre-moi nos forces..." Ordonna Naruto.

Ningendô commença à démontrer sur la carte...

"Ici nous avons la première légion qui est en train de préparer des Bunker qui donneront des provisions à nos soldats en période de guerre..." Commença Ningendô.

La première légion représentant en tout 3400 Clone de sang répartit en 170 divisions.

"Nous sommes actuellement en train de préparer tout un réseau de souterrain sur l'île de Kiroshi qui est à 80 km au sud de Kiri... Ce sera une base de secours..." Continua Ningendô.

"Dans l'ouest, ce qui nous servira de front, nous avons aménagé plusieurs bases autour d'Uzu no Kuni pour la protéger d'éventuelles envahisseurs... L'île de Akanoshi servira de Quartier général contre le front de l'ouest..." Finit Ningendô.

"Et les autres légions...?" Demanda Naruto avec un sourcil levé.

Par là, il voulait dire la troisième et quatrième légion, la deuxième ayant été presque totalement détruite durant la prise de Kiri...

Le reste des légions étaient exclusivement remplis de véritables Ninja, ceux de Kiri...

"Shuradô qui est le général de la troisième légion a refusé de me communiquer ses plans... Et Tendô n'a même pas pris la peine de me fournir une réponse pour la quatrième..." Dit Ningendô tandis qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe.

"Hn..." Grogna Naruto. "Je vais parler avec Tendô... Haku pourrais-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît?" Demanda Naruto envers sa petite amie.

Haku hocha de la tête et partit en direction des terrains d'entraînement pour s'entraîner dans sa lignée.

"Que la première division continue son travail... Je vais essayer d'envoyer la cinquième et sixième légion vous aider... Ils ne sont actuellement pas en mission en dehors du village... En attendant, aménager le terrain pour un front qui va durer plusieurs années... Avec l'Akatsuki et Konoha..."

Le système permettait que les 5 légions de Ninja qui appartenaient à Kiri à l'origine puisse avoir une semaine voir deux semaine de pause tandis que le reste travaillait... Tandis que la 5e et 6e se reposait, la 7e, 8e et 9e étaient en mission quelconque d'une simple mission C à une mission de classe S.

Naruto après avoir donné ses ordres sortit du bureau et partit vers la salle qui accueillait les réunions du conseil du village... Aujourd'hui serait le thème de l'académie Ninja...

* * *

**Uzu no Kuni... **

Devant le Temple principal Uzumaki qui avait été remis à neuf pour l'occasion, travaillait l'un des chemins de Naruto... Jigokudô avait devant lui 4 corps de Ninja...

Yuki Tenran... Shodaime Mizukage...

Hozuki Kyoka... Nidaime Mizukage...

Namazu... Sandaime Mizukage...

Yagura... Yondaime Mizukage...

Les ramener avait été facile... Cependant la deuxième tâche qui lui avait été imposé par Tatsumaki-sama était de sortir du ventre du Shinigami, les 4 Hokage... Une tâche qui s'avérerait impossible si il n'avait pas mis la main sur une information capitale...

Le clan Uzumaki avait des techniques qui leur permettaient d'échanger une âme contre une autre... En bref, il fallait juste découvrir le bon masque qui allait avec la technique et le tour serait joué...

Mais actuellement, il ne trouvait aucun masque qui allait avec la technique... Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

"Fais chiez!" Râla Jigokudô qui perdait son calme rapidement.

_Reste calme Jigokudô... Tu as le temps..._

"Hai... Shisui-sama." Murmura Jigokudô.

Autour de lui, les clones s'afféraient à remettre en ordre le village qui avait été appelé un jour Uzushiogakure no Satô... Tandis que d'autres creusaient après divers ossements et autres cadavres qu'ils logèrent dans plusieurs cercueils...

Une personne qui aurait été extérieur à la situation aurait dit que c'était un spectacle macabre et contre nature... Mais Tatsumaki-sama leur avait ordonné de récupéré le plus possible de trace des anciens habitants du village... Mais pourquoi? Telle était la question que se posait les clones chargés du travail répugnant.

Jigokudô en avait une petite idée... Mais Tatsumaki-sama aurait-il autant de puissance pour oser faire cela? Il hésitait...

Enfin bon, il n'était que le chemin de l'enfer... Les voies de la Sagesse de son maître lui était impénétrable...

"Jigokudô-sama!" Cria un clone qui apparut à côté de lui dans un Shunshin.

"Hmm...?" Grogna Jigokudô.

"Un bâteau demande l'autorisation pour que nous puissions arrêter les tourbillons et poser le pied à terre..." Expliqua le jeune soldat clone.

"Bon j'arrive, montrez-moi sa... Tant qu'ils ne se soient pas démasqués, on ne leur laissera pas le droit de passer..." Dit Jigokudô qui suivit le clone vers le poste de commande du pays qui n'était pas trop loin...

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils rejoingnirent le poste ou plusieurs clones étaient postés à différents bureau, traitant de la paperasse... A côté de l'un d'eux, une ligne de Chakra relié à un écran..

"Ici, le poste de commandement des forces de la Brume... Veillez décliner votre identité." Exigea tout de suite Jigokudô.

Il n'y a eu qu'un silence durant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un Brouhahaha signalant que le poste de l'autre côté se mettait en marche...

"Ici le Paquebot Mori no Sakura, nous avons été pris en otage par des Shinobi... Vous êtes bien le commandant des troupes d'Uzu no Kuni?" Demanda ce qui devait être le commandant en chef du bâteau.

"Oui, je le suis." Dit Jigokudô en fronçant les sourcils devant la situation.

"Déclinez votre identité." Demanda une voix beaucoup plus sombre que la précédente.

Jigokudô se demanda si c'était l'un des terroristes...

"Jigokudô, Général de la garde d'Uzu no Kuni. Membre de la garde personnel du Mizukage..." Déclara-t'il.

Il entendit distinctement une autre conversation venant de l'autre bout du fil.

"C'est...lui..Gar...Tatsu...kuni..." Se parlèrent les terroristes.

_Naruto a été mis au courrant de la prise d'otage..._

"Merci Shisui-sama..." Dit Jigokudô.

"Ici Aranose Gegetsuburi, capitaine du paquebot Mori no Sakura, je vais vous lire le message du Chef des Terroristes." Déclara-t'il.

"Jigokudô, vous êtes à laisser tomber les tourbillons autour d'Uzu no Kuni... Vous êtes obligés de rassembler les différents parchemins et autres possessions du Clan Uzumaki et à les emmener devant notre bateau qui se dirigera à terre. De plus, nous ne voulons pas que vos troupes ainsi que celle de Kiri ne nous poursuivent... Si ces exigences ne sont pas appliquées, nous tuerons la totalité de l'équipage, en soit, 2700 civiles. Vous avez 6 heures." Termina-t'il avec effroi. La ligne fut coupé tout de suite après.

"Avez-vous entendu, Shisui-sama?" Demanda Jigokudô.

_Oui... Chikushodô et Tendô qui sont dans la Brume arrive le plus vite possible... Naruto les envoie tout de suite via invocation... Mes corbeaux vont venir vérifier le bateau pour savoir l'identité des coupables..._

"Clone... Préparez une force d'intervention... Ainsi que les neutralisateurs de Chakra..." Dit Jigokudô.

"Mais ils ne sont qu'en test..." Protesta l'un d'eux.

"Justement, on va les tester sur le bateau en espérant qu'ils ne le sentiront pas..." Murmura Jigokudô alors que les gardes courraient un peu partout comme des poulets sans têtes.

* * *

**Palais de Mizu no Kuni... Ambassade de Kiri...**

"C'est quoi cette affaire." Grogna un vieil homme qui venait d'être réveillé.

"Un paquebot rempli d'otage gardé par des Terroristes menace Uzu no Kuni. Les Terroristes veulent les connaissances Uzumaki." Informa une jeune femme travaillant comme secrétaire.

"Fichu Shinobi, de mon temps, personne n'aurait menacé un civil sous peine d'avoir à faire avec le Daimyô... A-t'il été averti?" Demanda-t'il vers sa subordonné.

"Oui, il est en communication directe avec le Godaime Mizukage." Informa-t'elle.

* * *

**Palais de Mizu no Kuni... Bureau du Daimyô...**

"Tatsumaki-san... Êtes-vous sûr de l'efficacité de votre équipe d'intervention?" Demanda le Daimyô qui était légèrement sceptique.

La personne au bout du fil n'était autre que Naruto, prêt à agir...

"Hai Daimyô-sama... Nous avons prévu des situations comme celle-ci et nous avons le matériel pour y faire face." Déclara Naruto en regardant son interlocuteur.

Le daimyô eut quand même un sentiment d'effroi...

"Il le faut, ces civiles viennent d'Hi no Kuni... Si ils meurent car vous n'avez pas voulu donner votre héritage ou parce que votre équipe a échoué, nos relations vont s'aggraver..." Avertit le Daimyô. "Je m'attend d'ailleurs à un coup de fil du Daimyô du Feu pour vous faire pression pour que vous acceptiez leurs exigences." Continua-t'il.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici une heure, cette affaire ne sera que du passé..." Rassura le Godaime Mizukage.

"J'espère... J'ai de grandes espérance de vous, jeune homme." Conclut le Daimyô avec une lueur d'avertissement.

"Hai, Daimyô-sama." Dit Naruto avec un ton grave.

La ligne fut coupée peu après entres les deux personnes.

* * *

**Uzu no Kuni...**

Alors qu'une certaine agitation se focalisait sur le côté ouest de l'île, le côté Est était occupé de déterrer les corps des anciens habitants du pays. D'autres récupéraient des parchemins enterrés par le temps...

Cependant ce calme absolu allait laisser place au chaos...

Sur une plage non loin des restes d'un village d'Uzu no Kuni, des Shinobi sortirent de l'eau et se regroupèrent.

"Same, Ou en est la mission de récupération?" Demanda le leader de l'équipe.

Celui avec un masque de requin commença à parler.

"Game-sama, l'attention du général est totalement sur le paquebot... Nous pouvons commencer notre mission!" Dit Same.

"Bien, notre mission est de récupérer la totalité des parchemins détenus par Kiri sur cette île... Danzo-sama sait que les ninja sur le bateau ont peu de chance de réussir leur mission... C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes infiltrés durant cette perturbation. Personne de doit savoir que nous sommes ici... OK?" Demanda Game.

"Hai." Parlèrent le reste du groupe Anbu.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est que ce côté-ci de l'île aussi était surveillé... Un corbeau blanc disparu dans une fumée blanche... Celui-ci avait été averti par le bouclier de Chakra entourant l'île... Il était du même type que celui de Konoha.

Les Ninja se dispersèrent ne savant pas qu'une force de neutralisation était envoyé vers eux en ce moment même...

* * *

Game sautait d'arbre en arbre quand il sentit le signal de l'un de ses subordonnés s'éteindre... Puis un autre et encore un autre... Il s'arrêta d'un coup...

Impossible!

Serait-il déjà découvert? Soudain son sixième sens s'activa... Il esquiva un Kunai qui lui aurait casser la nuque... Il regarda autour de lui et esquiva encore un autre kunai venant encore de lui... Son adversaire jouait avec lui... Et il n'aimait pas qu'on le sous-estime!

"Sort de ta cachette Connard!" Hurla Game.

Soudain, inexplicablement, il sentit un air froid descendre sur lui... Une peur sans nom s'empara de lui... Il se retourna avec difficulté et vit avec horreur l'un des gardes du Mizukage...

Leur description ayant eu le temps de faire le tour du monde... Un manteau rouge sang avec un tourbillon noir...

"Je m'appelle Shuradô... Et tu es sur les terres de nos ancêtres... Toutes formes de Miséricorde ne sera pas donnée..." Déclara-t'il avant de s'avancer vers l'ennemi.

"Va chier espèce d'enfoiré!" Hurla Game avec hargne dans la voix.

Avec cette insulte, il dégaîna son katana et sauta vers l'homme avec une frénésie meutrière... Passant d'un arbre à un autre par toute une série vrille. Il essaya à maintes fois de trancher son ennemi avec sa lame quand il vit enfin l'innéficacité de ses techniques et l'inutilité de celle-ci...

Il sauta vers Shuradô en effectuant différents mudras...

_Katon! Goukkakyu no Jutsu!_

Une immense boule de feu quitta sa bouche pour aller vers l'homme... Celui-ci resta en face du Anbu quand soudain il leva le bras et devant l'air abasourdi du Anbu... Celui-ci se méchanisa... Une sorte de tube sortait de son bras...

"Vois la puissance que dégage une arme faite de Chakra..." Déclara énigmatiquement l'homme... Soudain un tourbillon d'énergie se matérialisa devant la machine...

Tout d'un coup, un énorme faisceau vert d'énergie quitta l'appareil, passa à travers la technique de feu et se dirigea tout droit vers le Anbu...

Celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais le faisceau fut le plus rapide... Le laser traversa le torse au niveau du poumon droit... Game s'effrondra à terre en suffoquant... Il dégaîna son arme et tenta vainement de pourfendre son adversaire qui s'était présenté devant lui...

"Qu'est-ce?" Chuchota Game avec peur, il cracha du sang.

Il sentait lentement son souffle diminué... Shuradô resta devant lui, attendant la fin inéluctable de son ennemi.

"D'ou viens-tu l'ami?" Demanda-t'il finalement.

"Je... Trahirai... Jam...Aaargh..." Déglutit Game alors qu'il cracha une nouvelle fois une gerbe de sang.

"Paix à ton âme." Dit Shuradô alors que les yeux de Game se fermèrent peu à peu. Son souffle s'arrêta... Sa posture rigide dû à la douleur se détendit d'un coup...

Sa main qui était dirigée vers le chemin Asura retomba sur le sol... Game était mort.

* * *

Il sauta d'arbre en arbre en veillant à ne pas se laisser suivre et en diminuant le plus possible son Chakra... Il sentit le signal de Gama, Taka et Tanuki s'éteindre d'un coup... Merde! Ils avaient été repérés...

Il commença à paniquer. Ses amis mourraient les uns après les autres. Seul le signal de Chakra de Same et-

Un autre signal de Chakra venait de s'éteindre... La mission était compromise... Le chef responsable de la mission venait de mourir.

Game était mort... Comment allait-il s'en sortir? Comment retourner à Konoha? Comment prévenir Danzô-sama du système de défense de l'île?

_Il reste encore de l'espoir... Same est vivant..._ Pensa Ryu avec nostalgie.

Il voyagea le plus vite possible recherchant une grotte pour s'y cacher le temps que l'ennemi arrête leur recherche... Il espérait que Same aurait la même alternative... Ou trouverait un moyen de rentrer à leur patrie...

Il trouva enfin une cachette 10 kilomètres du Point de Ralliement de l'équipe... Il commença à piéger l'entrée de la grotte et s'enfonça de plus en plus en elle... Quand il fut sûr de la sécurité de son sanctuaire, il s'assied et se focalisa sur le lien avec son camarade qui devait sûrement sentir son signal aussi...

* * *

**Du côté de Same...**

"Aaaargh..." Hurla Same alors que la personne qui était à sa hauteur lui coupa son troisième doigt depuis que la torture avait commencé...

"Répond..." Ordonna le sergent clone.

Same essaya de rester lucide malgrés la douleur, il vit un homme dans des habits de type Anbu mais avec des épaulières blanches avec un emblème dessus...

Le Clan Uzumaki...

Il avait été repéré par les troupes défendant les terres d'Uzu no Kuni... Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas... La mission avait totalement échouée...

Game...

Gama...

Tanuki...

Taka...

Seul Ryu avait l'air d'être encore en vie... Il espérait qu'il s'en sortirait vivant et sans dommage...

"Répond!" Exigea avec plus de force le clone.

Soudain par une folie passagère, il ricana et cracha à la figure du clone...

"Va crever! Vous n'auriez rien!" Ricana Same.

Son ricanement s'arrêta soudain quand le clone, arrivé à bout de sa patience prit une énorme pince... Et se dirigea vers son entrejambe...

"NON! Vous n'oseriez pas?!" Plaida Same qui voulait garder sa virilité. Qu'allait dire sa copine?!

"Tu en auras plus du tout besoin de toute façon..." Dit simplement le clone qui déchira le pantalon et installa la pince près de la verge en repos.

"Je vous en supplie... Je dirais tous!" Sanglota le pauvre homme.

"Et bien voilà..." Dit le clone qui avait l'air de bonne humeur. "Voilà que tu peux devenir sympa quand tu le veux..." Continua-t'il avec un grand sourire.

"Bien... Qui vous envoie ici?" Demanda sans trop de ménagement le sergent clone.

"Shi..Shimura Danzô. C'est un conseiller de Konoh-" Soudain il aggripa sa gorge dans la souffrance et du sang en échappa... Il commença à convulser et s'effrondra à terre, mort.

"Il semblerait que le vieux faucon de guerre à un ou deux atouts dans sa manche." Dit le sergent clone avec agacement. "Vous pouvez le manger." Dit-il aux corbeaux qui étaient autour de lui.

Les oiseaux se ruèrent sur le corps et commencèrent à le déchicter avec envies... Le clone partit sans un regard pour la dépouille du pauvre ninja.

* * *

Naruto se regarda dans le miroir... Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une taille respectable avec de très longs cheveux rouges... La coiffure était devenue mystérieusement comme celle de Madara... Et avec l'armure des Clans Anciens qu'il avait demandé et avait récemment reçu... Il ressemblait presque totalement à l'ancien Chef du Clan Uchiha... Seul différence, la couleur des cheveux... Uzumaki Tatsumaki et Uchiha Madara étaient sûrement lié mais comment...? Avait-il un lien?

"Tendô est sur place?" Demanda Naruto envers la personne qui s'était discrètement déplacé vers lui.

"Oh... Tu m'as repéré Naruto-kun..." Haku fit une moue plus que mignonne qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. "Mais oui, Tendô-kun est arrivé discrètement sur le bateau. Et Chikushodô va invoquer des renards pour s'occuper d'eux." Souffla Haku alors qu'elle étreignait Naruto par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Tu sais que cela va bientôt faire deux ans et demies que nous nous connaissons..."Murmura Naruto qui se retourna et plaça ses mains sur le bas de son dos, la poussant vers lui, poitrine contre poitrine.

"Hmm..." Gémit-elle.

"Dire qu'il y a deux ans, je n'étais qu'un stupide gamin..." Commenta Naruto.

_**Tu l'es toujours autant...(Kyûbi)**_

_**Mouhahahahaa...(Sanbi)**_

_Dans le mille..._

_**J'Vais devenir Hokage! Dattebayo! HAHAHAHA... (Kyûbi)**_

_La ferme! _Pensa Naruto en rougissant.

"Pourquoi rougis-tu?" Demanda Haku avec confusion. Serait-ce que leur posture lui faisait de l'effet?

"Kyûbi qui a dit une connerie..." Murmura Naruto en rapprochant ses lèvres de celle de Haku.

"Hmm... Naruto-kun...Je..." Commença-t'elle avant d'être coupé par un baiser de son bien aimé.

_**J'ai faim...(Sanbi)**_

_**J'me fais chier...(Kyûbi)**_

_Hn! _Pensa Naruto alors qu'il s'occupait de la demoiselle dans ses bras.

Ce qui n'était qu'un baiser tendre et affectueux, changea rapidement en un ardent remplit de passion et de luxure. Naruto pénétra la bouche de sa bien aimée et prit le contrôle en explorant la totalité, n'arrêtant pas d'arracher à celle-ci de tendre gémissement plaintif.

"Hmm... Naru..." Murmura-t'elle.

Il devint de plus en plus entreprenant, commençant à déboutonner la veste de sa belle puis sa chemise... Pour arriver sur une vue incroyable... Le soutien-gorge de Haku était magnifique... Un soutif rouge sur une peau laiteuse... N'attendant pas, il s'attaqua à attaches et le fit valdinguer plus loin et commença à dévorer les deux globes de chairs de la jeune fille. Ceux-ci tinrent parfaitement dans les paumes de la main de Naruto. Il commença à sussoter l'un des mamelons comme un bébé, arrachant ainsi à la pauvre des miaulements et des gémissements... Cela n'en finissait plus. Tandis que l'autre globe était pressé par sa ain gauche. Sa main droite partit vers d'autres contrées inconnues qui pourraient cependant dévoîler à son propriétaire, les zones de plaisir de sa belle.

Haku essaya de rester debout, cependant le plaisir était telle qu'elle n'y arriva plus et s'arracha des bras de son homme pour aller vers le canapé et lui fit un tendre sourire plein de promesse. Ni une ni deux, Naruto se jeta sur elle tel un animal en rute...

Haku laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant le jeune homme. Qui aurait cru que le jeune homme devant elle était celui qui était, il y a de cela deux ans, une petite crevette. Elle sentit un coup de froid et vit que Naruto commença à abaisser son pantalon. Elle ne portait plus qu'une simple petite culotte alors que Naruto était toujours aussi habillé...

"Tu ne te déshabillerai pas un tout petit peu?" Demanda Haku avec un grand sourire.

"Effectivement." Déclara-t'il un peu penaud.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, la totalité des vêtements de Naruto allèrent rejoindre ceux de Haku à terre. Offrant à la demoiselle, le résultat de plusieurs mois d'exercices inhumains...

_Un beau spectacle à voir... _Pensa Haku en bavant un peu.

Il abandonna ses très beaux seins pour continuer son exploration vers le sud, il fit descendre la culotte de Haku, doucement et avec tendresse... Et alors qu'il allait enfin goûter au fruit défendu... Cette odeur sucrée vint vers lui et décupla son excitation...

"Hé Naruto, tu croiras jamais ce qu'il se-" Zabuza qui était rentrer en trombe dans la pièce s'arrêta d'un coup et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit d'une manière absolument comique... Il vit l'état dénudé de Naruto et derrière lui était... _sa fille_. Habillée en tenue d'Eve... Aussi nue que le jour ou elle était née... Baissant les yeux, il vit la totalité des vêtements de sa fille à terre, du soutien-gorge à la culotte... Il se frotta les yeux et les regarda une fois de plus...

"..." Le silence s'installa...

"..." Et continua...

"..." Un semblant de tension commença à apparaître...

"..." La tension atteint son paroxysme...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MES YEUX... MES SI BEAUX YEUX!" Hurla Zabuza qui venait de voir pour la première fois sa fille nue! De plus avec un garçon tout aussi nu!

Zabuza partit de la chambre de Naruto en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux. Il tourna à gauche et puis à droite et-

Booom!

"HAAAAA... MON DOS!" Hurla Zabuza qui venait de se casser la gueule dans les escaliers...

"Et bien, ce n'était pas si mal..." Déclara finalement la demoiselle qui invita Naruto à se joindre à elle sur le canapé. Dès qu'il fut assis, elle alla se caller sur lui. Elle sentit le sexe dure de Naruto pousser contre son ventre et commença à se sentir toute choses.

"Va falloir qu'on arrête pour que j'aille voir ce que voulait ton père..." Dit Naruto qui avait du mal à ne pas réclamer la fille devant lui et lui faire crier son nom jusqu'à l'extase.

"Ooooh..." Bouda Haku, elle croisa ses bras sous ses seins, les exposant encore plus vers Naruto... Du sang commença à couler de son nez devant la vue paradisiaque.

"Euh... Haku-hime... S'il te plaît." Supplia dont le contrôle sur ses hormones commençaient sérieusement à être dur.

"Hmm... Tu es si mignon Naruto-kun." Roucoula Haku qui poussa la tête de son amant entre ses seins pour que celui-ci en profite.

Naruto essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter de profiter du moment, la situation l'exigeait... Cependant les deux globes de chairs avaient l'air tellement appétissant...

"Hmm... Naru... Kun..." Gémit Haku alors qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud sur l'un de ses tétons.

Soudain il s'arrêta d'un coup et se leva brusquement. Voulant en finir le plus vite possible, il courrut vers la sortie et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la tour... La trouvant facilement il alla rapidement dans un douche froide.

Haku regarda son homme partir précipitemment... Elle avait un petit sourire montrant bien son amusement devant la situation. Néanmoins, elle respectait le fait que Naruto puisse se contrôler à un telle point. D'autres en auraient sûrement profités!

Mais même par respect, elle se demandait quand elle pourrait enfin donner sa virginité à son homme... Lui offrir son cadeau le plus précieux. Quand pourrait-elle porter sa descendance? Sentir en elle grandir la vie serait le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui offrir...

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son père revenir avec une main sur le dos et se servant de Kubikiribochô comme une canne.

"Ou il est le salaud? Il a osé! Il a corrompu ma fille et l'a souillé!" Hurla Zabuza au bord de la crise de nerf.

"Mais non Tou-san, Naruto-kun ne m'a pas souillé..." Commença Haku avec confusion.

"Ne le protège pas ma fille... Tu as peur qu'il ne t'entraîne dans un tourbillon de dépravation et de débaûche..." Coupa Zabuza avec un regard résolu.

"Mais Tou-san, on a rien fait... Il ne l'a pas prise..." Murmura Haku avec les joues un peu rouge.

"Mais cesse donc de me mentir... Je vais castrer ce petit parvenu..." Menaça Zabuza en levant son arme vers la sortie.

"Tou-san?" Demanda innocemment Haku en se rapprochant timidement de son père.

"Oui mon coeur?" Zabuza qui était énormément doux envers sa fille pour une fois, après tout elle avait failli perdre son innocence.

"Je pense que... Cela ne te concerne pas!" Hurla tout d'un coup Haku en sortant de nulle part une énorme masse ou un Kanji que Zabuza reconnu rapidement pour mentionner "15 tonnes".

"Ma chérie, pas besoin de s'énerver..." Balbutia l'épéiste avec peur.

Peine perdue, la masse allant rapidement vers l'homme. Le démon de la Brume vit sa vie défilé devant ses yeux en regardant la masse venir vers lui au ralentit. Il ferma les yeux vers son destin inéluctable.

La masse s'écrasa sur lui et lui arracha un cri de souffrance qui se répercuta à travers tous le village. Beaucoup de femmes ont reconnu le cri d'un homme stupide qui se mêlait des affaires des autres.

"Voilà cela va te calmer... Tu vas devoir accepter que Naruto-kun et moi, c'est du sérieux!" Expliqua Haku.

Zabuza essaya tant bien que mal de se lever mais la masse lui avait fait plus de dégât que lorsqu'il s'était battu contre le Yondaime Mizukage lors de son coup d'état.

"Mais Haku-chan..." Murmura son père.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Naruto-kun et moi soient fiancés... Tu vas devoir te faire une raison Tou-san." Conclut Haku en regardant son père avec un regard sérieux.

Cette réplique fut une pilule dure à avaler pour le pauvre homme qu'était Zabuza... Sa fille voulait et allait se marier.

"Bien... Ou est-il, je dois lui raconter quelque chose..." Dit Zabuza après s'être calmé.

"J'arrive! J'arrive..." Cria Naruto depuis l'autre côté du couloir, les cheveux encore mouillé de la douche froide.

"Bien, maintenant que tu es là... Il semblerait que la prise d'otages n'était qu'une couverture pour permettre à une équipe d'Anbu pour aller discrètement dans l'île... Cette équipe travaillait pour Shimura Danzô..." Expliqua Zabuza.

"Hmm... Konoha n'est pas derrière cela. Ou du moins pas l'Hokage..." Dit Naruto pour éclairer l'épéiste.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Haku qui rejoingnit la conversation.

"L'un de mes espions a découvert que Senju Tsunade n'était pas derrière mon bânissement de Konoha... Elle était totalement innocente." Dit Naruto avec un peu de mal.

Lui qui croyait qu'elle avait trahi... Une douleur indescriptible l'avait transpercé... C'était pour cela qui l'avait renié l'alliance Senju-Uzumaki... Mais de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la coupable et avait même essayé de le protéger était une chose qui l'avait rendu amère à la situation.

"Que veux-tu ou vas-tu faire?" Demanda Zabuza avec suspicion.

"La contacter par mon autre identité sans se faire repérer et s'excuser... Si on détruit Konoha, on la laissera rejoindre notre village... Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra voir mes enfants." Sourit Naruto en s'imaginant Tsunade avec un bébé en main et en engueulant Haku pour avoir prit l'innocence de son petit-fils.

"Hmm... Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle découvre ton autre identité... Uzumaki Tatsumaki." Réfléchit Zabuza.

"On verra..." Enonça Naruto. "Reste-t'il des Anbu Ne de Danzô?" Demanda Naruto en changeant de conversation.

"Oui, un qui se terre dans une caverne en pensant que l'on ne l'a pas repéré..." Ricana Zabuza tandis que Haku et Naruto commençaient à sourire.

"Bien... J'ai envie de sortir aujourd'hui... Pas toi, Haku-hime?" Demanda Naruto sensuellement envers sa copine.

"Hmm... Pourquoi pas Naruto-kun..." Sourit Haku en prenant la main de son amour.

Ils quittèrent à trois le bureau pour aller vers le terrain de lancement pour la monture volante de Naruto... un corbeau blanc géant.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'ouest en direction d'Uzu no Kuni...

* * *

**Konoha... Ichiraku Ramen... 10 minutes après le début de la prise d'otage.**

"Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, Sasuke-kun?" Demanda la gentille demoiselle derrière le contoire qui s'appelait Ayame.

"Un miso-ramen s'il vous plaît, Ayame-chan" Demanda L'héritier du clan Uchiha avec un sourire.

Uchiha Sasuke venait d'arriver dans le Stand de Ramen ou Jadis son meilleur ami allait... Une sorte d'acte pour se racheter envers les propriétaires du Stand pour avoir fait fuir leur meilleur client et ami. Un an depuis qu'il avait commencé à venir dans ce fameux restaurant...

Bien sûr quand les Fangirl de son Fanclub ont su ou il mangeait... Les revenus du Stand avaient quasiment centuplé car elles voulaient un aperçu du beau et ténébreux Uchiha...

Et il y passait du temps dans le stand... Il avait passé trois mois sans faire de mission et surveillé par les Anbu. Puis durant les deux mois qui suivirent sa réincarcération dans la société Ninja, il avait découvert par hasard le stand... Ichiraku Ayame avait l'air totalement affolée de ne plus revoir son Naruto-kun...

Il avait du lui expliquer que le beau blond était parti, en partie par sa faute... Plus jamais il n'essayerait de mettre en colère la jeune fille... Il avait encore une certaine douleur au niveau de la joue droite et à son entre-jambe.

Il ne lui en voulait pas bien sûr... C'était de sa faute.

Quelle erreur il avait faite en attirant Naruto dans les ennuis... Tous les jours il s'en voulait. De plus, un connard avec une canne et un oeil borgne avait fait mettre un connard qui ne souriait jamais et avait des blagues pourries... Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de sentiment... Tout comme Itachi...

L'humeur de Sasuke vacilla en repensant à son grand-frère... Alors qu'il perdait son sourire, une ombre attira son attention et il sentit ses joues être prise entres deux mains.

"Allons Sasuke-kun, souriez un peu." Ordonna Ayame avec un grand sourire, alors qu'elle tirait sur ces joues pour en faire un sourire.

Sasuke rougit de son attention, de son point de vue, il avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de la belle jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Quand Ayame vit ou il regardait en rougissant. Elle se décolla rapidement en rougissant aussi de plus belle.

Elle se recoiffa et reprit de la prestence en voyant son père aller vers eux. Teuchi n'étant pas un imbécile se doutait bien de ce qu'il se passait... Alors qu'il allait faire un commentaire désobligeant pour embarasser sa fille et le jeune homme qui était sous son charme, une figure emblématique de Konoha s'assied à côté de Sasuke.

"Oh... Oh... Je vois que je tombe sur une scène gênante Sasuke-chan..." Se moqua Jiraya, le crapaux ermite.

"Va te pendre _Ero-sennin_." Dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire moqueur en essayant de cacher la rougeur qui atteignaient ses joues.

"Hmpf..." Grogna Jiraya en entendant cela. Il semblerait que le jeune Uchiha avait hérité de cela.

"Que venez-vous faire ici Jiraya-sama?" Demanda Ayame qui se tint près d'eux en attirant l'attention sur elle.

Elle attrapa le regard du bel Uchiha et détourna la tête vivement tandis qu'il fit la même chose.

"Hé bien, ce serait pour une mission avec moi et quelqu'un d'autre. Mais on a le temps... Profite pour draguer la belle demoiselle tant qu'il y a encore le temps." Ricana Jiraya alors que Sasuke devint rouge pivoine et serra ses poings.

Jiraya ne vit pas le coup arriver.

"La ferme! Je ne drague pas Ayame!" Hurla Sasuke en frappant fortement le Sage Crapaud sur le crâne.

"Héhé Qui a dit que je parlais d'Ayame? Cela aurait pu être l'autre fille au bar..." Ricana Jiraya qui tapa sur son épaule pour enlever la poussière.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Hurla la jeune fille à l'autre bout du bar qui s'évanouit dans le bonheur.

Sasuke atteint un nouveau stade de la gêne en voyant bien qu'Ayame ne le laissait pas indifférent... Contrairement à d'autres filles, elle n'avait pas été charmée par le Légendaire Charme Uchiha. Ce qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille.

Pour sa propre survie et son orgueil, il préféra changer de sujet.

"De quelle mission parlais-tu?" Demanda sans ambage le jeune Uchiha tandis qu'il vit Ayame lui remercier d'un regard pour changer de sujet.

Teuchi rigolait dans son coin en voyant la jeunesse... Sa fille grandissait.

"Hmm... Une mission près d'Uzu no Kuni... Une prise d'otage. Le daimyô du Feu veux que Konoha envoie quelqu'un pour voir ce qui se passe..." Dit Jiraya.

Alors que Jiraya expliquait les différents points de la mission et que Sasuke mangeait son miso ramen, ils furent vite rejoint par Inuzuka Kiba, Hyûga Hinata, Aburame Shino et Yuhi Kurenai qui partaient avec eux.

"Mah... Kurenai-sensei, pourquoi on doit allé avec Sasuke!" Râla le chien de service.

"Ouaf!" Grogna Akamaru en direction de l'héritier Uchiha.

"Chut! On y va parce qu'on a besoin de son aide!" Ordonna Kurenai envers Kiba.

"Peut... Peut-être qu'on verra... Naru...Naruto-k...kun." Bégaya Hinata.

"Hmm?" Demanda Shino dans son coin.

"On serait près d'Uzu no kuni." Se rappela Kurenai en offrant un sourire à Hinata qui avait l'air contente.

"C'est un déserteur! Si je le vois, je vais le battre!" Râla Kiba qui n'aimait pas le fait qu'Hinata soit amoureuse de Naruto. Un idiot pareil ne devrait pas avoir de copine comme elle.

"Ne parle pas comme ça de Naruto-kun!" Hurla Hinata qui devint rouge d'un coup, son béguin était un sujet sensible.

"Hmpf!" Grogna Kiba en avançant vers le stand Ramen. "Hé salut ma jolie!" Déclara-t'il envers Ayame en la voyant.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'être réceptive envers son piètre compliment.

Il sentit une énorme intention meurtrière dirigé vers lui et vit Sasuke le regarder avec haine.

"Oh là! Sasuke-teme, pas besoin de te mettre en colère." Kiba mis ses bras en "X" pour se protéger de la colère du Vengeur.

"Aie un peu de respect pour la gente féminine Gaki." Réprimanda Jiraya en le regardant.

"N'est-ce pas ironique venant de votre part Jiraya-sama?" Demanda Kurenai qui s'asseyait au stand.

"Mais je n'ai que du respect envers la gente féminine... De plus, je n'essaie pas de draguer la prise des autres, n'est-ce pas Sasuke-chan?" Taquina Jiraya.

"La ferme!" Grogna Sasuke qui finissait son plat tandis qu'Ayame revint vers lui pour lui offrir un deuxième bol.

"Tu as l'air de passer beaucoup de temps ici, Sasuke-san." Déclara Shino.

"Hn." Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'Aburame. Cela ne résoudrait rien.

Sasuke engloutit rapidement et proprement le deuxième bol et tout le monde se leva pour quitter le restaurant, après que Sasuke ait donné ses remerciements pour le plat succulent.

"Bien maintenant que Sasuke ait quitté sa belle, nous pouvons commencé..." Taquina une fois de plus Jiraya vers Sasuke qui lui fit un grognement comme réponse.

"Il y a de cela dix minutes, Tsunade a reçu un appel du Daimyô pour l'avertir d'une prise d'otage sur les voies maritimes entres Hi et Uzu no Kuni." Commença Jiraya vers son groupe.

"Et?" Demanda Sasuke qui s'impatientait.

"Pour faire bonne figure depuis la récente chute de popularité de Konoha, nous devons sauver les otages avant l'équipe de Mizu no Kuni... Nous disposons de cinq heures!" Conclut Jiraya.

"Tu veux dire de Kiri?" Demanda Shino dont l'un des sourcils était levés.

"Mais comment on va faire...? On est à l'autre bout du pays, sa va nous prendre des heures entières pour y aller... Non?" Demanda Kiba, qui était perplexe.

"C'est là ou j'interviens, Gamabunta va nous emmener vite fait bien fait jusque là-bas." Dit Jiraya avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il faisait différents Mudra.

Sasuke qui savait ce qui allait se passe sauta rapidement. Soudain il sentit une énorme force le pousser vers le haut... Quand il retomba, il était sur de la peau... L'équipe était sur le tête de Gamabunta.

"Hé c'est pas le crapaud géant qui a pulvérisé Ichibi no Tanuki durant l'invasion Suna-Oto?" Demanda Kiba avec choc.

"**Lui-même. Naruto-kun m'avait invoqué.**" Parla Gamabunta qui avait un cigare en bouche.

"C'est aussi le crapaud qui s'est battu contre le Kyûbi il y a de cela à peu près 15 ans..." Informa Kurenai qui essayait de ne pas tomber.

Hinata avait l'air d'être dans un rêve éveillé... Naruto-kun avait été sur cette monture quelques mois auparavant...

_Rêve..._

_"Au secours! Au secours!" Cria avec désespoir la belle jeune fille nommée Hinata. "S'il vous plaît, je ferai n'importe quoi..." Sanglota-t'elle en essayant de cacher ses attributs._

_"Mouahahaha... Personne ne viendra te sauver... Nous sommes seules... Et tu m'as l'air mignonne sous ces bouts de tissus." Ricana le terrible...euh... méchant._

_L'homme déchira ce qui restait de sa petite chemise et vit avec délice sa belle paire de..._

_"Elle est bien dotée la petite..." Murmura-t'il avec délice en approchant sa langue du bourgeon._

_"Lâche-la!" Ordonna une voix sortit de nulle part._

_L'homme brisé dans sa concentration et sa contemplation regarda autour de lui... Soudain une brume se dispersa... Une énorme créature avec une armure dorée se tenait là... Fumant un cigare avec un air cool... Et sur celle-ci un homme pourvu d'une longue cape rouge..._

_"Je suis..." Commença la mystérieuse personne..._

_Man of steel...Euh... non! L'homme n'est pas un Kryptonien..._

_"Uzumaki Naruto! Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha! Et serviteur de Hinata-Hime..." Conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil envers elle. La belle Hinata sentit sa culotte devenir toute mouillée._

_"Qui es-tu?" Bégaya l'homme avec peur._

_"Je viens de te le dire... Mais trop tard, tu vas mourir!" Menaça le méchant en ouvrant la bouche. _

_La lumière du soleil se répercuta sur les dents Ultra-blanche du Héros devenant des rayons mortelles pour tous ce qui est sombre et... euh... méchant!_

_"NON! Mon unique point faible!" Sanglota-t'il en disparaîssant dans un flash de lumière._

_Naruto, ayant fini la tâche vint vers son cadeau... La belle demoiselle qui le regardait avec peur et serait-ce... de la convoitise?_

_"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Hinata avec curiosité._

_"Je l'ai déjà dit... Votre protecteur et pour ce soir... L'homme qui fera de vous... Une femme." Conclut-il en l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'ils disparaîssaient dans un flash de lumière jaune._

_"Hmpf... Nidaime Kiiroi Senko..." Murmura Gamabunta en retournant au mont Myôbokuzan._

_Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, Naruto et Hinata étaient dans une chambre magnifique, les draps étaient dorés, les tapis jaune comme les cheveux de son homme... Le miroir avait des diamants incrustés dedans... _

_Naruto déposa délicatement la jeune femme dans son lit et enleva les différents vêtements déchirés... Il commença à embrasser la belle demoiselle qui répondit avec grâce et bonne humeur à ses avances..._

_Petit à petit... Il se dévêtit et commença finalement le grand acte... Il faisait l'amour... Et alors qu'il allait l'emmener à son apogée..._

_"Hinata..." Murmura-t'il._

_"Hinata." Dit-il._

_"Hmm?" Demanda-t'elle alors que son souffle se bloquait, elle allait atteindre le Nirvana._

_"Réveilles-toi!" Dit-il durement._

_Soudain, Hinata reprit conscience de quelque chose... de Primordiale._

_Fin du rêve._

"Hinata?" Kiba la secoua.

"Ouaf Ouaf..." Renifla Akamaru vers l'origine de l'odeur.

"Tu dis qu'elle est?" Murmura Kiba qui s'effrondra d'une perte de sang au niveau du nez.

Hinata revint peu à peu à la réalité et sentit sa culotte toute moite... Elle avait eu un rêve humide devant son équipe et Kiba avait dû le savoir vu la traînée de sang qui venait de son nez. Elle se sentit toute gênée. Elle essuya rapidement la bave qui avait coulé de sa bouche.

"Encore à propros de Naruto, je présume?" Déclara Shino sans se soucier de la gêne de sa coéquipière.

Elle essaya de se faire toute petite en voyant Jiraya hilare et Sasuke la regarder avec effroi.

"Une Fangirl de Naruto?" Murmura-t'il avec effroi.

"Bon assez rigoler!" Ordonna Kurenai vers Jiraya qui notait rapidement dans son petit bouquin à idée.

"Cette petite est une mine d'or." Déclara Jiraya.

Hinata devint rouge pivoine en comprenant qu'elle serait l'objet d'une scène du légendaire Icha Icha Paradise.

Bien sûr Kurenai ne voyait pas cela du bon oeil... Jiraya rejoignit vite fait bien fait les étoiles avec une bosse à l'arrière de la tête.

"On doit y allé!" Grogna le Crapaud géant qui avait marre d'attendre le signal.

"On y va." Confirma Kurenai.

Gamabunta sortit de Konoha avec un bon tandis qu'une partie de l'équipe se comprenait pour ne pas tomber.

Jiraya courrait après son invocation...

"Hé Attendez!" Hurla-t'il.

**Fin du Chapitre 5.**


End file.
